


Prodigy Outcast

by Adsol



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Anal Sex, Backrubs, Childbirth, Childhood Trauma, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fist Fights, Hunters & Hunting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, Magic School, Magic and Science, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Saving the World, Secret Relationship, Spanking, Swordfighting, Teaching, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, War, Zero-gravity sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 58,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: In the fantasy world of Anorga, Magic is everywhere and everyone can use it for many it has become a part of everyday mundane life meanwhile for many Nobles it has given them bragging rights to get away with whatever they want using their immense power to achieve their desires then there are a group of people known as the Virtue Mages a group consisting of both Peasants and Nobles that use their Magic to play a peacekeeping role and protect the world from various threats.Our story focuses on a young man by the name of Orion who is by societal status a Peasant however his Magical aptitude and power eclipse even the most powerful of Royals, initially Orion wanted to simply live an ordinary life without attracting attention to his enormous power however when his family gets killed by a large group of Demon's he decides to become a Virtue Mage in order to hunt the ones responsible and bring them to justice even if said quest for justice riles up the entire world that will soon witness the power of the Prodigy Outcast.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Introduction to Orion

Before we begin let's take a look at how Orion is as a person so we know what we're getting into.

 **Name-** Orion **(later on he takes the surname of Legois after being adopted into the Legois family)**

 **Nicknames-** Ori-Or **(main nickname),** Buddy, Jerk, Ass Face, Knucklehead, Meanie **(all by Jonathan),** Magic God **(official title),** Prodigy Outcast, Godslaying King, Demon God, Dark Knight, Grand Artificer, Black Hole, End of the Beginning, Grand Controller, Viscount of Calculations, Count of Concepts, Originator, God of War, Sword God, Hero of the Dragon War **(some of his other titles),** Dear **(by Chelsea),** The Man who Regrets, The Man who Creates **(both by Hinra),** Abnormal **(by all his teachers),** Peasant, Horse Whisperer, Doofus 1, Zero to Hero, Teach **(by his classmates)** andMy Vessel **(by Helel)**

 **Race-** Human **(sort of, it's complicated)**

 **Age-** 4 **(initially),** 16 **(upon joining Argaton Academy),** 17 **(by the Dragon War arc),** 18 **(by the Invasion arc)** 36 **(epilogue time skip)**

 **Mana Colour-** Crimson with purple edges

 **Magic-** Too many to name

 **Occupation-** Farmer **(** **initially),** Student **(up** **on enr** **o** **lling at Argaton Academy),** Virtue Mage **(later on)** , Instructor **(part time)**

 **Virtue** **Mage Rank-** 1st Class Intermediate Knight **(upon joining the Virtue Mages),** 2nd Class Adept Knight **(by the Dragon War arc),** 1st Class Veteran Knight **(by the Luran arc),** Magic Overlord **(final rank)**

 **Handedness-** Ambidextrous **(although he seems prefer using his right hand** **for** **writing and his left hand for other tasks)**

 **Hobbies-** Long walks on the beach, collecting rare items and treasures, inventing and cooking

 **Height-** 4'5 **(in his youth),** 5'11 **(upon enrolling at Argaton Academy)**

 **Weight-** Unknown **(he claims it's his best kept secret)**

 **Hair colour-** Onyx black

 **Eye colour-** Emerald green

 **Appearance-**  
Orion is a tall handsome looking young man with hip length onyx black hair that has two loose strands that fall over his forehead forming an X and two large clumps of hair which fall all the way down to his jawline alongside emerald green eyes that captivate everyone who sees them **(especially women).** It is mentioned by Jonathan that Orion's eyes are kind and gentle eyes yet full of anguish due to the loss of his family.

Unless he's bathing, sleeping or on a few hangout occasions Orion tends to wear his hair in a ponytail, whenever his hair falls fully it goes from hip length to kneecap length **(most women prefer his hair down though).**

As a child he was far shorter than his teenage self with his hair also being short in length and he used to spike it upwards with many describing it as being like a mountain range because of the shape it had. His eyes used to be described as mischievously large yet full of childlike innocence. According to several people who knew him as a child Orion was considered cute looking instead of handsome like his teenage self with many girls his age having a crush on him and many older women wanted to adopt him just to keep him to themselves and protect him from the cruel and wicked world.

Initially he wears a simple short sleeve brown top and pants during his childhood years as a farmer alongside brown kneehigh boots. When working in the fields he would use a hairpin to keep his hair from getting in his way similar to what his Father did.

The majority of the time in the present day he can be seen wearing the uniform for Argaton Academy which consists of a white blazer on top of a light blue dress shirt and a matching light blue necktie and trousers. During the winter months he wears a set of white fabric gloves to keep his hands warm and he wears a set of white knee high boots similar to the type he wore as a farmer, during the summer months he drops the blazer leaving the top two buttons of his shirt unbuttoned and loosening his tie due to the warmer weather alongside discarding his boots instead wearing duck egg blue shoes that are similar in design to Converse All Star trainers. It's unknown where he got the gloves from or why he wears them since they're not part of the standard uniform.

_**(Author's Note- Orion's biggest problem with the uniform is that he couldn't colour it in black due to it being against school rules to change the uniforms colour)** _

For lounge wear he wears a black t-shirt followed by some black slightly baggy pants and white socks. When heading outside he wears a wide variety of outfits depending on the weather and situation at hand most of which are black in colour due to him having a strong affinity for that colour **(Orion actually goes through the most outfit changes throughout the story).** When inventing or working on one of his projects Orion wears a pair of safety goggles to protect his eyes from possible damage, during his lectures as an Instructor he wears a set of black rectangular frame glasses despite his vision being normal for someone his age the only reason he wears them is to appear smarter and concentrate better.

On missions as a Virtue Mage he wears his combat gear which consists of a white dress shirt with a steel grey blazer, a black intricately tied cravat tie, black gauntlet like gloves with three buckled straps on either one and a black overcoat that falls to his ankles which is finished by silver studs across both shoulders and crimson serpentine patterns running across it. Finally he wears a pair of black kneehigh combat boots with metal shin guards and other metal padding across them to increase the power of his kicks. Around both his biceps he wears a single buckled strap and around his left thigh is another buckled strap meanwhile he hides a dagger in it's holster on his right thigh. His gauntlet gloves are made of a rare type of leather that's designed to not limit his movements and attacks meanwhile the rest of his combat gear is specially enchanted to decrease Mana consumption allowing him to use Spells with a third of the overall consumption rate being reduced. On some occasions he wears a black wrap to cover his lower face when he needs to hide. 

When horse ridding or going on high-level military campaigns for the Virtue Mage's he wears a black body suit covered by thick black armour. The gauntlets of the armour have spiky fingers and are the thinnest part of the armour meanwhile his boots shin guards have a metal Dragon's skull on and he has spherical pauldrons with large red gems in the center on either side. From his shoulders there's a long flowing blackish purple cape that falls down to his ankles for decorative purposes and the chest piece is shown to be thick enough to block sword strikes. The chest piece is further modified to have a demonic visage to add to the intimidation factor of it.

Due to his former occupation as a farmer and later on his role as a Virtue Mage Orion has a lean build that shows how hard he works. Jonathan ranks his body as the 3rd best built body out of the entirety of Argaton Academies student body due to how well built his body is. According to a lot of women Orion's body is far more manly than most men enough that most women and even some men drool sometimes when they see how well built he is.

He is as already mentioned known to be a very handsome looking person enough that even male Royals like Jonathan, Leroy and Votus admit he's quite good looking meanwhile several girls form a fanclub of him at Argaton Academy due to his good-looks and his abilities. 

His voice is described by Jonathan as being " _gravely, and m_ _ournful yet with a small hint of hope that everything will get better_ " although because of the gravely tone it has combined with Orion's height and build a lot of people who meet him for the first time believe Orion's actually older than he really is with it becoming somewhat of a running gag for his character. 

Like the rest of the main cast Orion has a particular theme associated with his character, in his case his theme is that of _the cost of survival_ which reflects the fact that despite Orion surviving countless tragic events you can't help but wonder at what cost did he survive since despite said survival he always looses something in exchange oftentimes he looses a piece of what's left of his mental stability. Fitting it being Orion's favourite colour the colour he is heavily associated with is that of black since much like the colour black Orion is an outcast due to his status as a Peasant at a school where over 80% of the student body are Nobles or Royals but when you get to know him he's actually a nice guy who's worthy of everyone's respect and admiration much like how the colour black is oftentimes demonised despite it just being a colour that can't do anything to hurt anyone.

* * *

**Personality-**  
Behind the scars of his past and his generally calm and collected front Orion is a kind, courageous, chivalrous, friendly and empathetic young man who holds a strong sense of justice and a tenacity that keeps him going even when under the most extreme pressure.

Because of the loss of his family Orion does have some very clear signs of survivors guilt and trauma which is why even among his closest allies nevermind strangers he dislikes talking about what happened to them something his friends completely understand hence why they don't bring up what happened unless absolutely necessary.

In his youth before the loss of his family Orion's shown to be a cheerful, goofy and fun loving boy who just wants to do right by his family. As shown in his flashbacks Orion greatly respected his Father because of everything he did to support their family and its shown that as a child his Mother was the center of his whole world because Orion greatly cared and loved his Mother enough that he would beat up boys around his local area if they insulted her, despite being the second born son of his family Orion greatly cared for his younger siblings often going out of his way to cheer them up with his Magic if they were upset by something and like the rest of his siblings he held great respect for his older brother Zion admiring for his courage and his cool and collected demeanor **(there are** **hints** **Orion teenage self based his own cool and collected demeanor off of Zion's however Orion never says if this is the** **case** **or not)**. Other scenes shown Orion was something of a mischievous little man because he loved pulling innocent but still aggravating pranks on people however he would according to several people get on his hands and knees to apologize if his pranks ever caused people genuine sadness as he only ever wanted to make people laugh with his pranks.

Despite a lot of people initially looking down on him for his Peasant status and believing that he's incompetent Orion is in truth anything but incompetent in fact his classmates eventually agree unanimously that he's an extremely reliable person no matter the situation. Unlike some Orion is fully capable of staying calm under pressure and devising a logical solution to the current problem whereas others will just panic and act recklessly.

While he is a nice man Orion himself acknowledges that he's anything but a Saint in fact it's frequently proven time and time again he has a bit of a sadistic side which he usually let's out when punishing someone who's hurt his loved ones with his Magic being the main instrument of revenge. 

Despite his generally calm and collected personality Orion is shown to be really sarcastic and goofy often when around his friends or when he's in an argument with someone he doesn't take seriously. While he's not an outright pervert it is clear that he's anything but a Saint when it comes down to his attraction to the opposite sex however unlike most men Orion knows that no means no at which point he'll back off and not cause any problems if his advances are causing trouble for others.

Orion holds an extremely high amount of confidence in himself and his abilities however he is by no means arrogant about said abilities since he understands that even he can't do everything and that some skills just can't be done by everyone **(it should also be noted that his confidence is well-deserved given his immense power and large skillset).** Despite not being arrogant and acknowledging his flaws he is immensely stubborn about asking for help enough that he'd rather endure painful injuries or even death than ask for help from someone, according to Jonathan this is Orion's worst trait and both him and Orion frequently try to undo it to no avail.

As proven numerous times Orion is a good leader who can easily organise massive groups of people allowing them to finish tasks efficiently and accurately. According to Chelsea Orion is more of a King than most Kings she's come across over the years which is why his friends have complete confidence in his power and his orders however Orion doesn't mind it when people question his orders on the basis that he 

" _Commands people not puppets_ "

As Orion describes it which is why he actually shows relief when his subordinates question his orders as he's not a fan of blind loyalty **(or just sycophants in general)** since all blind loyalty brings is trouble for a groups survival, despite that though Orion is more than willing to lay down the law if his subordinates get out of hand showing that while he isn't a bossy person he's still an assertive person.

  
Alongside being a good leader Orion is depicted as being a courageous warrior who's unafraid to fight even the most powerful foes. Chelsea mentions that Orion is also a very honourable man who possesses a great deal of wisdom as well as knowledge, despite being willing to inflict great pain upon his enemies if they anger him enough Orion generally prefers to fight fair and square not using any dirty tactics against his foes even when fighting dirty would end fights instantly, Orion's honourable side is also shown when he grows stronger as rather than display his strength to satisfy his ego or spread word of his power instead he only shows off his newfound strength if someone asks about it and he if he needs to show the results of any intensive training he's done. Orion was also trained to believe that those with power should never bully those without power.

While he's not exactly a battle maniac like some people he encounters, Orion does admit that he enjoys a fight against a powerful opponent every so often claiming a " _good fight now and again keeps life entertaining_ " although as just mentioned he's not a battle maniac. While he accepts that not all foes are honourable opponents Orion does expresses a lot of joy when fighting a foe with both guts and honour since he himself has a lot of guts and honour so in a way he's fighting someone who can match him as more than a fighter but also as a person.

During his lectures as an Instructor at the Academy, Orion is described as being "unconventionally conventional" since his lessons often go back to basics when teaching students topics but focus on providing a different perspective for whatever he's teaching his students them allowing them to use even the most simple of Spells in heavily advanced ways, he also teaches them about various other advanced topics he's learned over the years however he does so in ways that are easy for everyone to understand.

Orion's lessons are extremely popular among both the student body and faculty members enough that some teachers and students skip their classes to listen in on his lectures even if they aren't actually part of it, whenever he leaves for a mission with the Virtue Mage's many people feel bored without his lectures. During his classes he likes to push his students to their absolute limit and beyond because he genuinely believes in their potential rather than because he wants to make their lives Hellish. Due to being the same age as most of his students Orion can easily understand them when they come to him about various problems which is why they all feel comfortable coming forward if something is bugging them.

His lecturing approach is also shown in his mentorship of the Mixed Study Group as he has a similar approach of pushing the members to their absolute limit and beyond. Orion in general is well-liked as a teacher with many people claiming he's the best teacher in the school.

Despite having a poor relationship with Chelsea in the beginning, Orion does after a little bit becomes quite fond of her seeing her as a dependable person who he can count on. As time goes on Chelsea starts to become someone Orion can let his guard down around and he willingly shows his more vulnerable side to her signifying the deep trust the two have in one another by that point as Chelsea likewise shows her more vulnerable side around him and she even begins to feel more comfortable acting her age around him something that comes as a great relief to her as oftentimes she's expected act more like an adult instead of a young woman.

While Orion does come to love Chelsea dearly he admits that he enjoys winding her up because of her tough and career driven personality **(he actually keeps a spare journal of all the things that annoy her so he keeps his ideas fresh)** however despite that if anyone were to hurt Chelsea Orion won't stop until they've payed with their life or at the very least they've been humiliated beyond recovery. While Orion isn't a possessive man nor does he try to take Chelsea's freedom from her Orion doesn't take kindly to people flirting with her or trying to take her away from him **(in all fairness name one person who would take kindly to that),** he also doesn't like it when other people outside their friend group or her family members call her by her name without honorifics however he only makes this known in extreme cases.

According to a lot of people Orion treats Chelsea more like a loving husband than a simple boyfriend because of how far he goes for her. Chelsea at first finds Orion to be a major nuisance who she needs to destroy but still a reliable man in a pinch however she too comes to love him just as much **(even if she does want to set him on fire all the time because of the pranks he pulls on her).**

Orion frequently proves that he's more than willing to sacrifice his own life just to protect Chelsea from even the weakest of foes **(even if she hates him doing so)** and if Chelsea has even a slight problem with something then he'll do whatever it takes to rectify the situation and reform it to what she wants **(what should be noted is that Orion may spoil Chelsea excessively but he's by no means whipped since he knows when to say no to her).**

For Chelsea she does more than simply acts as a pretty face in his life and she's more than a simple fling for Orion Chelsea is the one who saves him from himself after spending years trapped in a prison of his own pride and self-loathing which is why she's often compared to a Heavenly protector that was sent to watch over him **(let's just say he really needs supervision given the fact that on some occasions he acts like a manchild with Godlike Magical powers),** it's mentioned by Jonathan that Orion's relationship with Chelsea is extremely special as even though Orion has a harem everyone knows if he was genuinely forced to choose someone to have as his permeant lover then he'd pick Chelsea without a moment's hesitation.

Because of the years he spent studying under Hinra Legois and because of his own inquisitive nature Orion loves learning new things even if it's something as ridiculous as how someone adds a certain scent to carpet cleaning products **(yes I kid you not)** and he enjoys talking at length with people who share an interest in the things he discusses. As noted by Chelsea Orion is always studying other cultures and countries to find inspiration for his inventions.

Beneath his overall positive exterior Orion is a deeply troubled and damaged young man. He blames himself for his families death and believes that if he'd been more willing to use his enormous Magical power then they wouldn't have died even though the situation was out of his control and he was only a child at the time.  
He often believes that the only way he can be acknowledged and wanted by people is that he has to be useful to them which is why he tries to excel at everything he attempts under the belief that the moment he ceases to be useful everyone will just throw him away like yesterday's garbage enough that it's implied that's why he frequently risks his life to save others and save the word so that he can give his life some meaning even though Jonathan and the others insist they'll always want him around and that they would never abandon him showing that Orion also has some serious abandonment issues. 

Orion also has a tendency to enter periods of deep depression if he fails at something even slightly again tying into his belief that he needs to be useful in order to be wanted by others, Orion is known for entering periods of depression if he fails to save lives believing himself to be a liar and a coward if he fails to save just one life especially if he promised he'd save that person showing he holds a great deal of guilt in his deeply tortured soul.

The biggest **(and earliest)** indication of his more damaged side is the way he interacts with anything connected to Demon's since the incident that robbed him of his family left him with a burning and everlasting hatred for anything even remotely Demonic in nature, Orion made a vow that he would wipe out every last Demon in the world even if it costs him his life enough that whenever he says that he wants to kill Demon's even his closest friends and loved ones are left questioning his mental stability because of his almost obsessive behaviour with wanting to kill them and the way he talks about how he plans to do it. Whenever he refers to Demon's he addresses them as " _tiny animals_ " due to his hate for them enough that whenever he faces a Demon he for a long time becomes cold and pragmatic about how to beat them with him making sure that the Demon he's fighting suffers before he ends it life.

Overall Orion values effort when judging someone's abilities as even when meeting people with weak abilities if they try hard to make said ability useful then he admires them for it whereas with most Nobles who don't even try to develop their Magic he doesn't take them seriously **(he takes wild boars more seriously then them)** and in some cases he outright despises them since most Nobles that appear in the story don't even try to work hard with their Magic they simply try to get by on talent alone and many just use their power to satisfy their own innate arrogance. 

Fitting this Orion is a hardworking person himself who's always working hard to improve himself anyway he can which stems from his time as a farmer since it requires a lot of hard work to do properly and his Father raising him to be a hardworking person by teaching him 

" _The people who get the best rewards in life are the people who work the hardest for them"_

Which shaped him into the man he is today.

Evident in his numerous friendships with others Orion's tenacity inspires others to work hard themselves leading to his already talented and skilled allies to become even more powerful than even they could have ever imagined.

While it's not a core aspect of his personality Orion does appear to have a few showoff tendencies such as him talking for hours on end about things he's learned or whenever he provides in-depth explanations about his inventions **(especially ones that aren't of this world)**. His inventions themselves further prove this point because a lot of them are large or ridiculously powerful simply because he can make them that way.

* * *

**_(Author's Note- Now for the fun part)_ **

**Magic-**  
Unlike most Peasants who have little to no Magical power Orion's Magic is simply put unnatural since his Mana alone is enough that when let out slightly he distorts gravity meanwhile at full power he can distort reality itself around him whereas even the most powerful Royals can barely trigger earthquakes with theirs and as a baby Orion had Power Level of 689 from his Mana alone **_(Author's Note- Even the most gifted and talented of Royals barely have a Power Level of 70 when they're born)_** enough that the only reason he didn't join any Magic Academies or become any Mage's apprentice early in his life was because Orion had no ambitions of becoming well-known for his Magic he simply wanted a regular farmers life.

By directing his Mana to his fingers Orion can snap his fingers and create powerful shockwaves that are capable of eviscerating adults meanwhile he can create equally as powerful a shockwave by directing his Mana to his heart and using his heartbeat as a reference point for how many shockwaves are created per minute. 

Thanks to his inherited Skill ** _Forbidden Wisdom_** Orion not only learns Spells and Magic's at an accelerated rate but he can memorize them flawlessly. In the hands of someone with little Mana this Skill is considered useless since what's the point of learning new Spells and Magic's if you can't use it however in the hands of a Magical prodigy like Orion it makes him stronger than most people he comes across. 

While the entirety of his Spell arsenal is never fully shown it's estimated he has well over a million Spells at his disposal upon reaching his full potential. 

For this section we'll take a look at the most notable Magic and Spells Orion has:

**Inherit** **Spells-**  
 **Ground fertility-** Increases the fertility of soil making harvests more successful and grown plants stronger.

**Barrier-** A simple Spell that creates a barrier to protect the user. Depending on the amount of Mana infused into it the user can create more barriers if one isn't enough.

**Weather Barrier-** A reformatted version of ** _Barrier_** which allows the user to protect themselves from various bad weather conditions such as heavy snow, rain or wind.

**Mana Blast-** An extremely straightforward Spell that allows the user to fire a bolt of pure Mana at a target.

**Translation-** A Spell which allows the user to understand all languages in both written and spoken form. Even none verbal methods of communications like sign language can be understood with this spell.

**_(Author's Note- Orion always has this active)_ **

**Unnamed sound** **negation** **Spell-** A straightforward Spell which allows the user to negate the noise in the area the Spell is casted from being heard outside that area.

**Numerous unnamed Physical Enhancement Spells-** Another straightforward series of Spells that allows the user to increase their physical capabilities in accordance with the amount of Mana used.

**Numerous unnamed regeneration Spells-** Allows the user to heal from various injuries. It does not replenish stamina just the bodies physical well-being.

**Artificer Magic-**

**Item Create-** A simple Spell which allows the user to combine any materials into the object they desire.

**Property Bestowal-** A Spell that allows the user to bestow special properties to an item.

**Item Repair-** Repairs any damage done to any physical matter.

**Item Replicaticate-** Allows the user to clone any item they desire alongside any special properties or Enchantments found on said item.

**Item Reshaping-** A Spell that allows the user to alter physical matter within a 3 meter radius into whatever shape the user can visualise. Essentially it's a simple transmutation Spell.

**Property Enhancement-** A Spell which can make the target item stronger in whatever way the user wants.

**Property Weaken-** A Spell that instead weakens certain properties of an item.

**Property Breakdown-** A Spell that breaks an item down to it's original materials allowing the user to reuse them for another purpose.

**Circle** **Comprehension-** Allows the user to create Magic Circles just by imagining them. Using this the user can create brand-new Magic's by mixing and matching multiple different Magic's or they can just increase the power of preexisting Magic or Spells by making the correct changes.

**Golem Creation-** Allows the user to create Golems with whatever appearance role or skillset they want. With proper training the user can even give Golems the ability to use Magic and freewill.

**Spatial Magic-**

**Space Increase-** Allows the user to increase the space of an area tremendously making a building bigger on the inside.

**Space Decrease-** A Spell that instead decreases the space of an area.

**Violet Gate-** A Spell which opens a large door which when walked through it takes the user to another area by shirking the space between the users current location and their destination then reverting it to normal when they exit the door. Essentially it's a portal.

**Item Storage-** Allows the user to create an artificial space accessible only to them where they can store items and equipment.

 **Space Creation-** Allows the user to create an artificial space accessible only to them which be used as a makeshift base if the user lacks a one in the real world. With proper training the user can even manifest various items while inside the space to decorate it a little.

 **Chronos** **Magic-**

 **Quick Time-** A simple Spell that stops time. How long time remains stopped depends upon the amount of Mana used.

 **Time Steal-** A Spell that allows the user to steal the time of an object or person effectively aging it into none existence.

**Wind Magic-**

**Wind Bomb-** Creates a large concentrated amount of wind that's the size of a grenade but with power comparable to a hurricane then when fully charged the user fires it at the target.

**Wind Walk-** Allows the user to walk on air in a manner that imitates levitation.

**Tempest-** Creates a violent torrent of wind that can tear trees from the ground.

**Wind Cannon-** A spell that unleashes a blast of compressed wind. With proper targeting the user can target specific parts of a targets body damaging that part only and nothing else.

**Vacuum Whiplash-** Creates violent whirlwinds that can be initiated beneath someone.

**Wind Blade-** Allows the user to launch a blade of compressed air that can cut through a person. With enough Mana the user can fire multiple blades instead of one.

**Updraft-** A Beginner level Spell that creates wind currents to lift objects. Can provide flight to a person briefly.

**Fire Magic-**

**Flame Spear-** Launches a spear made of fire.

**Spiralling Brilliant Flames-** An Adept level Spell that unleashes spinning torrents of fire.

**Flame Sword-** A Spell that creates a sword made out of fire. The user can with enough practice make two swords.

**Flame Purgatory-** Engulfs a target in a thick mountain sized flame.

**Phoenix Drive-** Launches a large bolt of fire with the visage of a Phoenix at the target.

**Flame Bomb-** Creates a grenade shaped ball of fire.

**Screaming Blood Ember-** An advanced Spell that sets the targets blood on fire. The catch is that the user must have a clear line of sight of the targets blood in order to activate the Spell **(it needs to at least be a drop of blood).**

**Sadistic Warmth-** Allows the user to create a basketball sized ball of fire that's as hot as the sun. This Spell can melt metal just by sitting idly by.

**Water Magic-**

**Water Torrent-** A simple Water Magic Spell which unleashes a blast of water.

**Water Sword-** Allows the user to create a sword of highly pressurised water that can even cut through stone.

**Water Walk-** A Spell that allows the user to walk on water without getting wet or falling in.

**Water Clothing-** Allows the user to create clothing out of water. By refracting light it hides the private areas of whoever's wearing it.

**Lightning Magic-**

**Bolt-** A Beginner level Spell that fires a lightning bolt from the users hand.

**Lightning Sword-** A Spell that allows the user to create a sword made of lightning.

**Prison of the Thunder God-** A Spell that traps the target in a ball of lightning suffering continuous electrocution.

**Lightning Touch-** Allows the user to electrocute someone with their touch.

**Lightning Speed-** Allows the user to move at the speed of a lightning bolt.

**Lightning Splitter-** First the user gets their hand into a knife hand position then they cover it lightning and stab someone through the chest with a lightning infused hand.

**Thunder Gods Judgment-** A Spell that calls down an almighty lightning bolt that has power comparable to an atom bomb.

**Gravity Magic-**

**Fly-** Allows the user to alter the gravity around them in order to levitate. This can also be reworked to provide the user a form of telekinesis and an enhanced bodily condition by increasing their physical capabilities via gravity alteration.

**Presence of the Dark Lord-** Creates an increased area of gravity that pins everything down. The pressure of the gravity can be freely altered by the user.

**Dark Lords Craft-** Allows the user to pull dust and fragments of other materials around them to form a large sword that can be freely manipulated in it's direction and fighting pattern. With enough debris and fragments the user can make multiple swords.

**Warp** **-** Allows the user to warp space around them by altering gravity.

**Black Hole-** Allows the user to create a black hole that can be launched at enemies.

**Onyx Vortex-** An upgraded version of _**Black Hole**_ in which the user creates a black hole with a diameter of 5 m however the difference is the user can decide what is sucked into the black hole and what gets left alone.

**Gravity Charybdis-** A Spell which allows the user to create a ball of compressed Gravity in the palm of their hand. When launched it can penetrate any defence with suction comparable to a black hole.

**Myriad Gravity Charybdis-** A variant of **_Gravity Charybdis_** in which the user launches five of them instead of one.

**Compression-** Allows the user to compress the gravity of a target to crush it until they're destroyed. With enough practice the user can even target specific body parts of a target to maim a living being.

**Light Magic-**

**Light Sword-** A simple Spell that creates a sword made out of light.

**Heaven Reverberation-** A Spell that continuously assaults the target with blasts of light.

**Shine of Divinity-** A Spell that creates a massive flash of light that burns all nearby opponents. When used against low-level Undead foes it can kill them instantly.

**Light Speed-** A straightforward Spell that allows the user to move at the speed of light. Can stack with other speed oriented Spells.

 **Heavenly** **Arrows** **of the Bright Brilliant Lords Judgement-** An extremely powerful **_Light Magic_** Spell which causes 50 thousand arrows of light to bombard a target. With enough time and preparation the user can even target an entire country with this Spell.

_**(Author's Note- How long does a Spells name need to be for it to be considered overcompensation)** _

**Light Tightrope-** A simple Spell that creates a beam of light for the user or their allies to stand on. With the proper readjustments the user can make it where unwanted people on the tightrope get burned by the light.

**Dark Magic-**

**Dark Sword-** A Spell that creates a sword out of darkness.

 **Dark Vortex-** A Spell that creates a vortex of darkness which pulls everything nearby into it.

 **Dark Judgement-** First the user traps the target in a sphere of darkness then by amplifying it's pressure the user can crush the target without getting their hands dirty.

 **Dark Butcher-** Allows the user to create a massive skeletal Monster with a large meat cleaver which is then forced down onto the target.

**Death Magic-**

**Lowtier Undead-** Allows the user to create a small group of Lowtier Undead Walkers.

 **Midtier Undead-** Allows the user to create a large group of Midtier Undead Walkers, Soldiers and Knights.

 **Revival-** A Spell that can revive the dead. If done 5 seconds after death then the target will be perfectly revived maintaining everything they had prior to death at the cost of not remembering how said death occurred however if the Spell is done after the 5 second timer then the target will be revivied as little more than a mindless zombie.

 **Howling Death Cry of the Chiuateteo-**  
This Spell is broken into three parts. First the user must offer a tribute in the form of at least 17 evil souls which must be sacrifed, for the second stage the user then emits their Mana into the souls preventing them from passing onto the afterlife immediately then for the final stage the user merges all the souls together thus creating a monstrous creating that has the deformed appearance of whoever was sacrifed then when summoned the user can unleash them upon their desired target.

The downside is not only does this Spell take a while to perfom but if even one step is missed out then it won't work. Also there's the added problem of the created beast having no ability to differentiate between friend and foe save for the caster.

**Curses-**

**Inversion-** A Curse that causes someone's Magic to do the opposite of what it should do **(e.g Healing Magic will instead damage people).**

 **Erasure-** A Curse that leaves everyone within a 6 meter radius unable to use Magic.

 **12 anti possession Curses-** These Curses that protect Orion from possession by Demon's and various other Monster's.

_**(Author's Note- Orion always has the anti possession Curses active however he only activates the other ones when they're needed)** _

**Compound Magic-** Using the Spell ** _Circle Comprehension_** Orion was able to make a number of new forms of Magic by mixing and matching various forms of Magic, these Magic's and their components include:

• **Twilight Magic (fusion of Light and Dark Magic)**

**•Frost Magic (fusion of Fire and Ice Magic)**

**•Tempest Magic (fusion of Lightning and Water Magic)**

**•Red Lightning Magic (fusion of Fire and Lightning Magic)**

**•Focused Light Magic (fusion of Light and Gravity Magic)**

**_(Author's Note- Focused Light Magic allows Orion to use Light Magic in more intricate ways altering it more effectively with Gravity Magic)_ **

**•Economy Magic (fusion of Metal and Artificer Magic)**

**•Blizzard Magic (fusion of Ice and Wind Magic)**

**•Gale Magic (fusion of Wind and Speed Enhancement Magic)**

**•Mercury Magic (fusion of Metal and Water Magic)**

• **Pressurisation Magic (fusion of Dark and Gravity Magic)**

 **Original Magic-** Over the years Orion has created several forms of Magic that didn't exist till he created them. The difference between this and Compound Magic is that unlike Compound Magic which involves using two different Magic's to create a new Magic, _**Original Magic**_ is a form of Magic that's been created from scratch. These Magic's include:

**Search Magic**

**Blood Magic**

**Circumstance Magic**

**Metamorphosis Magic**

**Magnetism Magic**

**Bone Magic**

**Word Magic**

**Colour Magic**

**Artisan Magic**

**Xeno Magic**

**Dream Magic**

Unlike with standard Magic that requires lengthy chants or calculations Orion can use his **_Original Magic_** without doing either due to him purposefully writing the coding to them to bypass such a need meaning that he can cast the Spells for them just by thinking about the effects of the Spell he wants to cast.

 **Orion will learn and master as** **well** **as create other Spells and Magic's later on**

* * *

_**(Author's Note- Now for the very fun part)** _

**Other abilities-**

**Inhuman p** **hysical condition-**  
Because of his former profession as a farmer Orion possessed excellent physical capabilities in his youth due to the heavy manual labour that comes with the role. Thanks to the years of excessive and near torturous levels of training he went through under the tutelage of Hinra Legois it made him so physically capable it's hard to even call him Human anymore because his body is way more powerful than what a Human should be capable of even with Magic enhancing their physical capabilities, through the more professional training that he does during his time at Argaton Academy Orion quickly becomes an even more powerful physical combatant enough that he's ranked 2nd out of the entirety of Argaton Academy and the Knights Academy for physical capabilities by the summer of his First year.

Even as a child Orion's speed was great enough that to the untrained eye he appeared to be teleporting when in truth he was just moving fast and by his teenage years Orion's speed is great enough that looks like a flash of light to the untrained eye without the need for any Spells to enhance his physical capabilities. Even without Magic Orion has an impressive amount of stamina enough that he can go on missions or military campaigns for days if not months at a time without food water or rest showing little to no decrease in his abilities.

Even when wearing his incredibly bulky armour and lugging around his larger weapons, Orion is shown to be surprisingly acrobatic as shown on a few occasions where he performs a vertical jump of at least 24 feet. Even without speed enhancing Magic's and Spells Orion's athleticism and reflexes are shown to be enough that he can dodge light speed attacks like they're nothing more than arrows flying in the air **(speaking of which he can also catch arrows mid flight).**

Through his survival training with Hinra Orion's body has also developed a heightened resistance to poison with his body being able to neutralise any poison in his veins faster than it can actually spread across his body without the need for Magic centered around healing.

 **Expert hand to hand combatant-**  
Due to taking part in a number of his villages contests as a child and additional lessons he received from his Father in his youth Orion is a highly skilled boxer which he often resorts to when Magic or swordsmanship can't solve his problems and instead he needs to use his bare hands. While he prefers the boxing approach it is proven that Orion's also a pretty capable brawler when push comes to shove.

Orion also displays the usage of numerous grapples, throws and submission locks. He also demonstrates a good understanding of various kicks including roundhouse kicks, high kicks and drop kicks. In several fist fights Orion is shown to be skilled at using his opponents attacks against them in a manner similar to the real life fighting style of Judo.

Somehow Orion knows how to perform Bruce Lee's infamous one inch punch despite that move not existing in Orion's world. He also demonstrates martial arts knowledge that is similar to the real life martial arts of Capoeria, Krav Maga and Aikido however it's unknown where or how he learned these moves.

 **Master swordsmanship-**  
Thanks to both his years as a farmer giving him a lot of experience at handling various tools coupled with everything he learned from various books he read and studying under numerous teachers, Orion has become a powerful swordsman enough that he can easily hold his own against professionally trained individuals despite being mostly self-taught. Orion also displays impressive reaction speeds with a blade enough that he can deflect Magical attacks and projectile weaponry with a single sword swing.

Orion's main school of swordsmanship is that of the _**Kingdom Spirit Style**_ taught to him by Hinra Legois the most powerful swordsman in the world, the style focuses on parrying attacks then going for rapid succession of light attacks followed by a heavy attack towards an enemies most vital point **(I'll list the specific techniques down below).** The main teaching for this style is to live true to ones aspirations so that they can be attained and to never use ones power to bully those without the power to defend themselves.

Despite his main approach to combat involving Magic Orion is shown to be so skilled at swordsmanship that even Knight Academy students and by extension full-fledged Knights struggle in sword fights against him as he can easily dispatch a massive group of Knights in a few seconds even when the only weapon he can use is that of a simple iron sword that lacks any Magical properties.

 **Master Marksmanship-** Due to having made various firearms **(and making many more later on)** Orion possesses incredible levels of marksmanship comparable to Marines in Earth's various military forces, his marksmanship knowledge has allowed him to pull off some truly impressive shots namely in the form of having his bullets ricochet off parts of the environment to increase the range of the bullets. 

Orion is also a highly compotent trick shooter which when mixed with the destructive power of his bullets and because anti firearm technology doesn't exist in Anorga makes Orion powerful enough to be seen as a Grade 0 threat by the Reginleif Empire for his marksmanship alone and virtually every other Nation in the world is cautious of crossing him, while he primarily uses guns he also has extremely good aim with various long-range Spells and due to having used a bow and arrows for hunting in his youth he's a pretty good archer and he displays deadly proficiency with various throwing weapons such as his _**Throwing Knives**_. 

**Skilled torturer-**  
Due to watching the way in which his family died and other things he read in books Orion has some knowledge in the art of torture however for obvious reasons he shows a lot of reluctance to put this skill into practice unless absolutely necessary.

Through this knowledge Orion's become well versed in interrogation techniques.

 **Stealth expert-**  
Due to playing Hide and Seek with his younger siblings a lot and due to other activities that required him to stay hidden Orion has a lot of self-taught infiltration skills enough that he can easily break in and out of highly secure military compounds in a manner akin to a prankster rather than a highly trained soldier simply because of how good he is at stealth and infiltration.  
On several occasions Orion uses his infiltration skills for intimidation tactics by sneaking around and picking off his enemies one by one while staying hidden to frighten them into submission.

 **Skilled impersonator-**  
Orion also showcases an impressive ability to remain disguised when masquerading as someone else.

**High-level intellect-**  
Orion's most useful **(and most commonly used)** ability is his high-level intellect as shown countless times.

Even before receiving a proper education from Argaton Academy Orion was upon applying for the school it's smartest pupil even though most of it's students are Nobles who've been well educated since the day they learned to walk. Orion is noted by Jonathan to be even smarter than he lets on since Orion often downplays his intellect **(in social situations it's to avoid being seen as cocky and arrogant meanwhile in fights it's to trick his opponents)** which shows that he's a fairly cunning person in his own right, this is further proven when he plans ahead since he can wrap his foes around his finger even before they know they're going to fight him.

During his years training under Hinra Legois, Orion studied countless other topics giving him a wide range of knowledge mainly about history, military tactics used by other countries, geography, philosophy, theology, law, medicine, music, anthropology, business studies, psychology, archeology, literature **(mostly poetry which he uses as a coping mechanism for the death of his family),** culturoloy, numerous forms of science, mathematics, Golemautics **(the study of how Golems work)** and vinification.

Orion's understanding of military tactics combined with his realist view on the world allows him to be prepared for virtually any situation evident in his weapons as on the surface you would think he's just making them to look cool when in truth he made each of them for a special reason **(even his more heat of the moment weapons or outlandishly large weapons are made for a very particular reason he never makes a weapon just for the hell of it).**

Orion's also a component detective and is shown to be more emotionally intelligent than Venetas one of his friends who's famed for his emotional intellect.

 **Spell Theory Master-**  
Alongside his intellect in other topics Orion's true area of expertise is that of his understanding of Spell Theory the art of understanding Spells and by extension Magic itself.

Orion is unique among other Magic users since he approaches the idea of Magic from both a Magical perspective and a Scientific one since unlike other Magic users Orion sees science and Magic as one in the same the only difference being the rules they follow which allows him to amplify his already prodigy level Skills to even greater heights.

Thanks to his scientific knowledge and Magical understanding Orion managed to make the flames of his _**Fire Magic**_ blue without adding extra Mana since he uses the natural accelerants found in the air alongside his own body heat and the warmth of the room around him to add more power to his flames **(even for simple Fire Magic Spells he can destroy an average size bungalow in one shot due to the destructive power of his Fire Spells).**

Alongside this Orion also has a lot of Skill at repurposing Magic's and Spells to make them do things they normally wouldn't thus expanding his repertoire of abilities further.

 **Immense Mana-** From birth Orion's Mana has always been unnaturally high with his very birth itself triggering a seismic event meanwhile by the time he joins Argaton Orion's Mana is great enough to adversely affect reality around him distorting it and triggering all kinds of unnatural phenomenon because of his mere presence drastically surpassing anything Royals like Jonathan and Votus have in terms of Mana amount.

Orion's Mana allows him to use extremely powerful Spells in rapid succession with a minimal decrease and when just a portion of it is exerted his enemies run in fear for their safety, Orion's Mana is mentioned by Jonathan to change depending on his mood as when sensed during an ordinary situation his Mana is calm and serne yet when let out during moments of extreme negative emotions like anger his Mana feels a lot more sinister and oppressive crushing any sense of hope his enemies may have at surviving an encounter with him.

According to Morrigan she classifies Orion as a World Breaker due to his Mana amount alone nevermind his other skills and equipment with Morrigan admitting she is genuinely terrified of what would happen if Orion stopped being so kind to people despite Morrigan having decades of experience at handling more powerful and quite frankly scarier threats than Orion.

 **Advanced growth rate-**  
Orion is frequently proven to grow and develop at an alarming if not outright impossible rate with him being able to master even the most powerful of Magic's mere days or Months after learning about them and in just under 12 years Orion becomes a powerful swordsman capable of surviving a battle with Hinra Legois the most powerful swordsman in the world.

Orion's intellect also shows his growth rate as he quickly grows smater than he already was during his time at Argaton Academy. 

**Master Craftsman-**  
Through the usage of ** _Artificer Magic_** and his own creativity Orion can craft numerous different weapons and Magical Items. As shown numerous times his creations are easily centuries if not millennia beyond what's currently possible for the rest of the world due to Orion having a vision of another world where Magic was none existent but science was dominant, because of this Orion can implement Magical Items in different way to what's considered normal due to the inspiration it gave him.

His masterpieces include ** _Stiletto_** the world's first Magitech automobile, his personally crafted Magical swords ** _Vibrana_** , ** _Retribution_** , ** _Orion_** , **_Deusadus_** , **_Zeogratis_** and **_Helmwige_** , Siri's **_Holy Rod_** a Magical staff to enhance the proficiency of her **_Healing Magic_** _ **,**_ his twin signature Magitech revolvers _**Uralt**_ and _**Roudan**_ and _**Orinia**_ the only true combat maid Golem in the world **(don't ask why it's a maid it's honestly safer not to know)**.

Because of his days as a farmer Orion also knows a lot about construction work since he would often help improve the farming equipment or barns around his local area to improve their ability for successful harvests.

While he generally uses his **_Artificer Magic_** when making items with Magical properties, Orion is shown to be great at handcrafted items which he occasionally makes for the women in his harem **(especially Chelsea).**

 **Master Inventor-** Due to the inspiration of the other world Orion had when he was younger coupled with his scientific knowledge and skills as a craftsman Orion has grown into a masterful inventor of the highest calibre capable of creating devices and weaponry centuries if not millennia beyond what the rest of the world has, Orion shows a lot of skill at repurposing technology in Anorga into something far more advanced due to his engineering knowledge.

Orion is consistently hounded throughout the story by various groups including the Kasilian Kingdom Army, Royal Knights **(they're a little more chill about his refusals though in fact they're just chill people in general)** , the Demon nation of Garda and many more all of who express a strong interest in recruiting Orion to their faction for his scientific knowledge so that they can have him make them various firearms and other advanced weaponry to further their own agenda **(if they pester him too much they generally end up in a ditch)** , following the Dragon War Orion is referred to as the world's greatest inventor due to word of his inventions having spread on a global scale.

 **Master artist-**  
As proven with his inventions Orion is a skilled artist enough that when the Kasilian Kingdoms Artisan Brigade inspected some of his inventions many of them frequently beg to become Orion's apprentice so that they can learn how to create things the way he does meanwhile world class painters praise his skill at painting and creating things despite all of his craftsmanship and artistic knowledge being self-taught.

Evident on a few occasions Orion has a keen eye for art as well with him being able to spot a fake art piece from a mile away just by noticing even the smallest detail and in reverse he's pretty good at making convincing forgeries in the event he makes a fake of something to the point where the only way to know if it's fake is for Orion himself to point out the altered details even the original creators of whatever he forges are unable to tell the difference between the fake and original.

 **Equestrianism expert-**  
Fitting his old role as a farmer Orion is great at looking after horses and making sure they're in good condition earning him the nickname of **_Horse Whisperer_** among his classmates due to his ability to understand them and tame horses.

 **Master chef-**  
Due to Orion's years as a farmer and the years he spent studying under Hinra Legois, he learned how to support himself in other ways one of which was cooking his own meals. With the right ingredients Orion can easily whip up a delicious meal that even Nobles love so much so that he's deemed the primary chef of his dormitory simply because people love his cooking that much **(rather than because they see him as a servant).**

 **Monster Knowledge-**  
Due to his drive to get revenge on the Demon who led the group that killed his family Orion has spent years studying the weaknesses of various Monster's allowing him to kill them quickly by taking advantage of their weaknesses and targeting the weak spots on their bodies.

 **Expert Hunter-**  
While Orion is good at hunting Monster's and Demon's his true hunting expertise lies in his skill at hunting animals in the wild. With the correct materials Orion can assemble bows and arrows or other handmade hunting equipment alongside many traps to help him hunt and he's shown to a highly capable tracker with him being able to figure out what animals are in an area based entirely upon the air quality and the types of planets around him.

Orion also learned numerous survival skills from Hinra in order to help him endure the harshness of various areas with him being able to perform emergency first aid using plants around him. Fitting this Orion has a keen eye for poisonous plants that are too dangerous too eat and which plants can be used as a food source.

**Intimidation-** While Orion is generally a nice person and tries to be kind towards others he is frequently mentioned by other people **(namely his friends)** to be extremely scary when he looses his temper or when something or someone gets under his skin.

 **Skilled Fisherman-**  
In his youth with his biological Father and when he was taken in by Hinra one of Orion's favourite pastimes aside from inventing is that of fishing enough that he still does if he has a free weekend while attending Argaton Academy **(it's also why he likes fish based meals a lot).**

 **Escapology-**  
On some occasions Orion displays the ability to easily break free of bindings and other methods of imprisonment however it's never elaborated on to what extent he's studied the art of Escapology.

 **Air force** **training-**  
As shown in his ability to pilot Ziz and other aircrafts alongside his skill at parachuting into places it can be presumed that Orion has some degree of air force training however much like his Escapology skills it's never stated just how much he knows about air force training.

 **Death Avoidance-**  
Due to always getting into fights alongside the many other trials and tribulations throughout his life Orion has become extremely good at avoiding situations where he might get killed. It should be noted this doesn't make him immortal by any means this ability can instead be interpreted as a drastically heightned survival instinct, because of his ability to avoid death combined with Orion's excessive growth rate and his everlasting hatred for anything even remotely Demonic in nature the Church of Ix deem him the greatest threat to their plans with many of the highest ranking members believing he has no weaknesses.

**Techniques/Styles-**

**Kingdom Spirit Style-**

• _ **Gods Heavenly Apostle-**_ First the user strikes the target in the abdomen then they go for a quick slash to whatever hand their opponent weapon is in to disarm the target then the moment they're left open the user strikes the targets chest.

• _ **Rotary Axis-**_ First the user holds their blade over their shoulder then they spin around at accelerated speeds creating a dome around themselves of slashes cutting anything near them into pieces.

 **•** ** _Lone Gods Requiem-_** First the user holds their sword to their side then with one mighty swing they go for a precise slash to the targets arm amputating that arm in the process.

 **Sky Limit-**  
A custom sword style created by Orion to handle threats cleanly and quickly by quickly grabbing his sword then unsheathing it at blinding speeds to go for a quick lethal strike to a targets vital point.

**_(Author's Note- This style is based upon the real life fighting style of Iaijutsu)_ **

**Wave Combat-**  
A hand to hand combat oriented fighting style Orion was taught by his Father. The style focuses on going for powerful bone shattering and organ rupturing strikes while maintaining enough focus and control that his movement are as swift as a gentle wave.

* * *

**_(Author's Note- Now for the extremely fun part)_ **

**Inventions-**  
Due to having a vision of another world Orion gained an incredible amount of inspiration to create various weapons and pieces of equipment when out and about **(based upon the nature of his inventions it can be easily assumed that the world he saw was planet Earth or at least a world similar to Earth).** These inventions include:

**Weapons-**

**Vibrana-**  
A Magical sword that Orion made years ago. Because of how frequently it's used the sword is considered his main weapon of choice.  
Using _**Acoustic**_ _ **Magic**_ Orion specially designed it to be able to vibrate at ultra high frequencies without it dulling the blade or snapping it in two which gives it the unique ability to cut through virtually any solid material **(sometimes it does this in one move other times it takes a lot of strikes it all depends on what he's slashing).**

For it's design it's a massive longsword with the blade being as wide as the average bodybuilders forearm alongside it being an orangey yellow colour. The hilt is green meanwhile it has a small orange jewel on the pommel that can be used as a blunt weapon.

 **Retribution-**  
Another of many Magical swords that Orion creates. **_Retribution_** lacks any flashy abilities however it's been magically modified to have extremely high cutting abilities and being extremely dense, Orion made it from **_Shrn_** ** _Ore_** one of the strongest metals in the world. When coupled with the sheer cutting abilities of the blade it is more than enough to compensate for it's lack of a special power.

For it's design it's a large great sword with a winged guard, the wings are designed to resemble a Dragon's wings. The hilt is silver and it has a small half halo item for the pommel. Along the blade are numerous smoke like patterns that Orion added for decorative purposes **(when you're as knowledgeable as Orion is I think you can get away with a little decoration here and there).**

_**(Author's Note- Retribution is often considered Orion's sidearm sword since he usually use's it against less dangerous foes or if he can't use any other sword)** _

**Helmwige-**  
Another of Orion's Magical swords.

 ** _Helmwige_** is designed to have a one sided curved blade with the end of the blade just touching the pommel of the sword. Orion infused it with **_Transformation Magic_** which allows him to change the weapon into various shapes that he dubbed **_Configurations_** in which **_Helmwige_** becomes more like other weapons these include a scythe, a spear, a bow, a Nodachi, a shield and more.

Because of its unique Holy Element **_Helmwige_** is purposefully designed to kill Demon's quickly and because of it's curved shaped Orion can utilize it as a powerful throwing weapon.

 **Orion-**  
Yet another one of Orion's Magical swords that he makes which unlike the others he named after himself **(according to him he didn't know what else to call it so he just named it after himself).**

The sword **_Orion_** resembles a Katana found on Earth although the Tsuba is shown to have a rhombus shape unlike most Tsuba's which are circular **(the reason why he made it rhombus shaped is unknown)** alongside having white wraps for decoration similar to the haori wraps used on a real-life Katana.

The swords special ability is that of sealing and severing. When using it's sealing ability Orion can seal a person's ability or close portals to other dimensions or locations effectively making it a long bladed key meanwhile it's severing ability allows it to cut through virtually anything including space and time itself **(Orion added that feature to cut through things that** _ **Vibrana**_ **can't)** meaning that nobody can you evade or block a hit from it's severing ability.

 **Ignasia** **-**  
A Magical sword that Orion made years ago. Using it's unique magical proprieties he can light the sword on fire to handle Monster's that have a vulnerability to fire.

For it's design it's a straight longsword with a silver blade and bulky hilt and a number of gems encrusted onto it, finally it has a T shaped guard.

 **Manarosus-**  
Orion's earliest Magical sword. In it's unreleased form **_Manarosus_** looks like a simple dark purple broadsword hilt with a circular guard however if the user visualises a sword then pours their Mana directly into the hilt then it creates a blade made of pure Mana.

The biggest drawback of it is that not only does it take a lot of concentration to maintain the blades shape but it also consumes Mana at an excessive rate to the point where even the most powerful of Royals can barely maintain the blade for anything beyond 10 minutes making it almost useless in live combat. Because of that defect Orion never worked on it again deeming it a failed experiment.

 **Anti-Dragon Sword-**  
Another of Orion's earliest Magical swords which as the name implies was created to slay a Dragon.

The blade stands at 6 feet long and is over 2 feet wide enough that to an outside perspective it looks like a heap of metal with a hilt. Sadly due to the size of it Orion couldn't even lift it let alone use it which is why he like **_Manarosus_** deemed it a failed experiment.

The only reason he even made it as large as he did is because when making any Anti-Dragon weapons anything that's not insanely large or thick will do as much damage as a butter knife to a Dragon's scales one of the most durable materials in the world which led to the belief that they have Nigh-invulnerability.

**_(Author's Note- Orion's other Magical swords will be created later on)_ **

**Uralt and Roudan-**  
Orion's twin signature Magitech revolvers. **_Uralt_** is black with red accents across the chamber meanwhile **_Roudan_** is a whitish silver colour with blue accents across the chamber **(Orion created them with the theme of duality in mind).**

Both revolvers are different from most of the ones found on Earth as the cylinder for these two snaps forwards then backwards to reload rather than normal revovers which come out sideways to reload however they use a rotary magazine for the cylinder which can hold 6 bullets in either one, the reason why Orion made them snap back to reload instead of snapping forward is not only make reloading quicker but it also increases the overall force of each shot.

Thanks to the sheer density of each bullet combined with them being a mixture of the alloys silver and steel _**Uralt**_ and **_Roudan_** can easily blast through powerul Monster's and Humans with ease. Both guns resemble a Colt Single Action Army revolver however Orion made the barrel slightly thicker and wider since when he attempted to make earlier versions of **_Uralt_** and **_Roudan_** they kept breaking or jamming due to the barrel not being thick enough to handle the bullets, Orion named them after a legendary Hero from his world with Uralt being the name of a heroic Knight figure in his worlds folklore meanwhile Roudan was the name of Uralt's sword.

 **Dignity & Gloria- **  
A set of twin machine pistols that Orion created after his vision of another world.

Both pistols use a pivot style trigger and come equipped with silver bullets to combat various species of Monster's. Thanks to various Magical modifications both guns are strong enough to kill Low-level Demons in one shot. _**(Author's Note- Orion modelled them after the Colt M191 semi-automatic pistols)**_

 **Throwing knives-**  
In order to combat foes at a distance Orion crafted several throwing knives enchanted with various elemental properties.

 **Chicxulub** -  
After creating a number of different Items years ago Orion found he had a massive amount of materials left over so to avoid them going to waste he cobbled them together and made a meteorite which currently waits on standby several thousand lightyears away from the planet. The meteor is approximately 500 - 600 metres in width with it weighing a considerable amount. By using _**Gravity Magic**_ Orion can can call it down upon his enemies at any given moment and by further usage of Gravity Magic he can send it back into space again to be used at a later date.

The downside is that if used carelessly then _ **Chicxulub**_ can hurt Orion and his allies alongside any civilians nearby due to the sheer destructive power it holds. Thanks to various _**Regeneration Spells**_ Orion added to it any damage the meteor suffers can easily be restored.

 **Albion-**  
A massive metal shield which Orion created. The shield stands at 14 feet and with a switch on the handle it can stretch out further in accordance with the threat at hand. Orion also added a metal spike at the bottom which can allow it to stay in place whenever he needs to stand his ground for long periods of time.

**_(Author's Note- He will make more weapons later on)_ **

**Vehicles-**

**Stiletto-**  
Arguably Orion's greatest masterpiece that being the world's first Magitech automobile.

Using low-level **_Ice Magic_** the car has a system similar in function to an air-conditioning unit, to help him navigate dark areas he added two Magic Stones infused with **_Light Magic_** which are hidden by small glass domes essentially making headlights and it comes with a **_Sensory Magic_** scanner giving it a device similar to a GPS. Orion also added two cup holders between the driver's seat and front passenger seat and an ashtray for anyone who needs to dispose of their cigars in the car. The car has no special weapons but it does have abnormally high durability.

To avoid heavy fuel consumption Orion designed it to use Mana as a fuel source instead which also means it's speed can be freely adjusted and since it doesn't require gears virtually anyone can learn how to use it.

The chassis of the car resembles a 1970 Ford Torino GT and it's black in colour.

 **Dualad-**  
In order to get to area's quicker than ** _Stiletto_** Orion created a smaller but more effective mode of transportation that being the world's first Magitech Motorcycle **(there were other attempts to make one centuries before Orion was born however no craftsman could ever get the design or fuel consumption method nailed down).**

The motorcycle itself has no unique abilities however like **_Stiletto_** it's built to use the riders Mana as a fuel source instead of actual fuel which again makes it easier to learn how to use since it doesn't require gears and because it's speed can be freely augmented. The overall design of the bike is similar to the Yamaha Bolt and for its colour it's black **(what is it with Orion and the colour black).**

 **Ziz** **-**  
Orion's personal aircraft that like his other Magitech vehicles uses Mana instead of fuel to run itself. **_Ziz_** from the outside resembles a large Stingray like creature ** _(Authors Note- Orion states he based it's design on an_** _ **animal called a**_ _ **Chyoto**_ _ **which is more or less the closest thing his world has to a Stingray)**_ , the aircraft itself is at least 150 meters in length and can achieve altitudes of 52,000 feet meanwhile he customised it chassis to change colour depending on the colour of the sky for stealth purposes.

Despite it looking cramped on the outside the inside has been augmented by **_Spatial Magic_** to allow it to have the storage capacity of a decent sized chateau. Around the ship are numerous areas for strategic planning, relaxation, gaming **(although it doesn't have video games due to them not existing in his world)** and Orion even added a cafeteria with a workable bar which is fully staffed by his **_Worker_** Golems. On the command deck is a large window which can be used to view whatevers in front and on the lower floors are observation decks for people to gaze out of. To tackle possible airborne threats Orion added a number of **_Sensory Magic_** scanners which also allow him to get a good idea of the area he's exploring whenever he's flying it and he added a number of flares to fend off projectile attacks from airborne threats alongside this he added an additional 789 layers of the Spell ** _Barrier_** to better protect it against attacks with each individual barrier being capable of withstanding the force of an average earthquake.

On the same floor as the command deck Orion even added a laboratory for if he needs to do experiments while flying. **_Ziz_** comes equipped with an autopilot feature and it has ** _Suspension Mode_** in which it stays in the air but doesn't move which Orion typically does if he needs to settle down somewhere but doesn't want to land it.

On the third Floor is Orion's personal quarters which are filled with a number of his personal effects meanwhile on the second floor are spare rooms for guests or other passengers.

 **Slider-**  
One of Orion's many Magitech vehicles. In order to traverse the ocean quickly without relying upon the slower and less spacious passenger boats Orion came up with a simple solution to the problem with said solution being to make his own vessel thus creating the world's first Magitech yacht.

Alongside having plenty of guest rooms and passenger rooms Orion added a dining area and an armoury for the preferably unlikely event his vessel gets attacked by pirates or other bandits operating on the ocean. **_Slider_** also comes equipped with a number of retractable gun turrets and cannons alongside having a number of **_Sensory Magic_** scanners to aid in navigation and keep track of where it's been.

 ** _Slider_** loosely resembles a Black Swan yacht in shape and size.

 **Groundhog-**  
Another Magitech vehicle made by Orion which again uses Mana as a fuel source. _**Groundhog**_ resembles a Marauder armoured vehicle used in South Africa.

Orion modified the car to be able to resist most forms of damage without impeding it's speed however due to that he couldn't add any specialised weaponry for it although due to it's ramming strength it really doesn't need any guns attached.

 **Underwat-**  
A Magitech submarine created by Orion to explore the depths of the ocean. Orion modelled it after a massive sea creature he saw in his vision of another world when he saw that world during it's prehistoric era, during that era this creature was the largest sea creature in the oceans and even by the modern time of that world that still remained the case _**(Author's Note- In other words he built his own**_ _ **Megalodon**_ _ **).**_

The submarine can reach depths of up to 67,000 feet and it can deploy various drones to investigate hard to reach areas. Orion also added an area to observe the ocean floor while remaining inside the submarine and he added a dinning area for whenever the passengers need a break. Near the back of the submarine he added a number of sleeping quarters with the largest one being his own.

**Equipment-**

**Virtue Mage Boots-**  
After becoming a Virtue Mage Orion modified his boots with the Spell _ **Wind Walk**_ so that he could use it without actually activating the Spell. Because of this Orion can imitate levitation when really he's just walking on the wind itself.

 **Protective suit-**  
In order to handle environments that can't be traversed by Humans under normal circumstances Orion created a tight fitting and pressurised suit to protect himself. **(Essentially it's a fantasy world hazmat suit)**

 **Caffeine** **processor-**  
A machine Orion made years ago for his personal use. Thanks to numerous Magical modifications and Enhancements the device blends and processes caffeine far more finely than what a normal person can thus making far tastier brews **. (In a nutshell it's a coffee machine)**

Orion's reasoning for making this is to save time preparing coffee while he's busy inventing or studying.

**Golems-**

**Worker-** A simple set of Golems created using _**Artificer Magic**_ _ **.**_ Orion created them to handle day to day chores when he's got to do something else which is why they're extremely good at all forms of housework and manual labor.

Orion purposefully designed them to look like farmers however he made each of them in various different heights and body types.

 **Arnos-** A simple Golem that resembles a Bat. Orion typically deploys them for reconnaissance or to torment enemies by having them flying in a circle around them.

 **Volgia-** A Golem designed like a large wild cat. _**Volgia**_ is capable of achieving speeds comparable to a cheetah however it's biting strength is more like that of a sharks making it lethal when used properly.

 _ **Volgia**_ also likes napping when alone with Orion.

 **Dremora** **-** A small swarm like group of Golems made to resemble various insects created by Orion. By throwing a small batch of them at a target the first Dremora opens revealing hundreds smaller ones and due to the **_Replication_** _ **Magic**_ Orion added to them each individual one can create two more creating a swarm that only Orion can stop.

Orion designed them to be able to eat any solid matter which he usually does by throwing them at enemy encampments however the downside is they can't consume organic matter like flesh.

 **Prehistorias** \- When Orion had his vision of another world he saw mighty animals that in the prehistoric days of that world reigned as the supreme brings, because of this he became inspired to recreate these legendary animals in Golem form.

The first Golem of the _**Prehistorias**_ is that of _**Orgone**_ the strongest one among them which resembles a Tyrannosaurus Rex with armoured skin that's golden in colour, he stands at a mighty and awe-inspiring 45 feet. _**Orgone**_ not only has insane levels of strength but it comes equipped with the ability to unleash Elemental breath of any kind thanks to modifications by Orion.

The second Golem of the Prehistorias is that of ** _Vertebrate_** a Golem designed to be look like a Diplodocus with similar golden armoured skin to **_Orgone_**. Aside from the advantages of having a long neck **(which can extend even further if need be due to numerous modifications)** Orion built **_Vertebrate_** to be able carry heavy equipment on it's back and aid with transportation of heavy materials.

The third of the Prehistorias is that of **_Battery_** who's modelled to resemble a Euoplocephalus a type of Dinosaur known for its incredibly thick armour. Befitting this fact **_Battery_** has the best defence out of the entirety of the Prehistorias however it comes at the cost of it's speed being limited severely **(in other words it's as durable as a tank but sadly moves like one).** Oftentimes Orion utilises **_Battery_** as a battering ram or a method of ramming enemy ordnance in devastating fashion.

The fourth of the Prehistorias is that of ** _Racer_** which is modelled to resemble a Velociraptor although unlike the much smaller turkey sized ones Orion built **_Racer_** to stand at about 4 ft. Fitting his name and the Dinosaur he's based on **_Racer_** is the fastest of the Prehistorias.  
Orion added a number of knives to its wings and claws allowing it to cut through various opponents.

The fifth and final of the Prehistorias is that of _**Ariel**_ which is modelled after a Pterodactyl. **_Ariel_** acts as the bombardier of the Prehistorias dropping various explosives and other items onto enemies to attack them alongside that he can pick people up to carry them long distances.

Ordinarily Orion uses the Prehistorias if he needs help with threats that regular Virtue Mage's can't handle alone or if he's up against something twice his size. The biggest drawback to them is that all of them rely upon Orion to fight as without his orders they enter a blind rage and just smash anything in sight, this is because when building them Orion was forced to direct all the power within them to their Physical functions and combat capabilities thus leaving little power for their intelligence.

_**(Author's Note- Can we discuss the fact that this dude casually built his own squadron of dinosaurs because he could, at this point crossing Orion is just asking for defeat)** _

* * *

**Power Levels-**

**At birth**

**Physical-** **0**  
 **Mana-** **689**  
 **Mana Ctrl-** **0**  
 **Spirit-** **0**

**Total- 689**

**(Author's Note- The only reason his other Level's were zero at birth is because he's a newborn)**

**By age 4**

**Physical-** **15,000**  
 **Mana- 14,222**  
 **Mana Ctrl- 14,221**  
 **Spirit- 69**

 **Total-** **43,512**

**Upon enrolling at Argaton Academy**

**Physical-** **45,000**  
 **Mana-** **745,000**  
 **Mana Ctrl-** **744,999**  
 **Spirit-** **52,000**

 **Total-** **1,586,999**

 **Main love interest-** Chelsea Ershtine

 **Harem-** Siri, Agatha, Maria, Stella, Anistia, Violetta, Vanitsia, Mary, Da Xia, Sumi, Nefertiri, Alkoh, Azura and Ilitza **(this is in no particular order)**

 **Likes-** Inventing, long walks on the beach, fish dishes **(he's also great at making them),** looking up at the clouds when relaxing, studying **(he's always looking to learn),** Chelsea, his friend group, pranking Chelsea **(he considers it his favourite pastime however** **after** **becoming her** **boyfriend he calls it their way of flirting),** collecting rare items and treasures and black clothing.

 **Dislikes-** Demon's **(never ever push the Demon button),** arrogant Nobles, people who hurt Chelsea, people who flirt with Chelsea, people who touch Chelsea **(and people in** **universe** **actually wonder if he** **loves** **her or not),** snow, bullies, people who try to steal his inventions and anyone who hurts the ones he loves.


	2. Prologue

**Bold for Thoughts and change in pov** _**Italics for Magic use, Item Summoning and other abilities** _

  
**Nobody's pov**

In a small Relief station within a small village a woman cired out in pain as the nurses said "go on push your doing great Lissan" the woman let out another cry of pain as the painful process of giving birth happened then a man came running in saying "I'm sorry I'm late Sweetie" the woman shouted at him "AH SHUT UP ORYX" Oryx the man in question backed down fearing for his life thinking to himself **she's like an angry cat when** **she's** **under any kind of pain** just then the cries of a baby echoed across the room as finally the painful part was over Oryx said "we did it Lissan" the room and ground however shook with the tremors being comparable to a Magnitude 5 earthquake, the baby continued to cry **is this his Mana dear God this is insane** Oryx shielded his eyes although sadly his glasses cracked slightly then eventually Lissan got the baby boy and sang to him calming it down saying "it's ok now little one shshshsh" a younger looking boy walked in asking "Father is she ok" Oryx said "it's all fine now Zion" he patted the little ones head then Oryx said "now what to call him" Lussan said "Orion" she smiled and Oryx simply agreed **I** **know better than to argue with her she's a scary lady** **when** **angry** Orxy smiled at the newborn Orion then he said "hey there little guy" Orion's eyes briefly glowing blue didn't go unnoticed however the nurses were busy cooing over how cute he was.

**4 years later**

**Orion's pov**

I ran through the village laughing my head off as a number of bullies shouted "GET BACK HERE YA LITTLE PUNK" I kept laughing saying "nananana you can't catch me" the bullies in question were covered in blue pain and had a load of flower petals over them **it's** **their** **fault for being bullies and for being** **stupid** I was effortlessly keeping ahead of them thanks to my superior speed **oh right I never introduced** **myself** **I'm Orion but my friends** **just call** **me Ori-Or I'm living a swell life with my family and having fun pranking bullies hehehe** just then however I bumped into someone so I said "sorry Mister" just then however i realised it was actually Zion who then snapped his fingers saying **_Ice Magic- Slip and Slide_** the bullies slipped up then he said "you really are a handful Orion" I remarked "I could have handled that easily" I then pouted meanwhile I clenched my fists then Zion patted my head saying "sure you could" he had a stoic gaze but a soft smile upon his face then he walked away meanwhile the bullies groaned over the pain they were in from slipping up **Zion's** **always** **so** **calm** **combine that** **with** **his** **plethora** **of Magic and he's a powerful** I headed home since it's time to get back.

**At** **the farm**

After I got back to the farm I waved saying "I'm back" Mom smiled then she said "welcome back Orion" she knelt down and hugged me which I returned smiling **Mom's** **hugs** **are the** **best** I let go then she said "I know you've just gotten back Orion but your Father needs help in the fields" I nodded once saying "I'll go help him now" she left a kiss on my head then I ran to go find him **everyone thinks it's strange that I help** **out in** **the fields at my age but I** **don't** **mind** **I** **just want to** **support** **my family the same way Dad does** I saw the fields with the various crops and animals we have then I eventually saw Dad loading a few crops onto the cart **he's always** **doing** **so much** **for** **us** he saw me saying "heya Slugger" I smiled brightly saying "Dad" he ruffled my hair then he said "you might just be exactly what I need, I need help lifting this onto the cart" I nodded then I helped him out **in two days time it's my youngest sister Miria's birthday, she's two bless her so Mom and Dad are** **trying** **to do whatever they can to make it a special day for her** just as me and Dad loaded a few crops onto the cart the wheel broke off due to the weight and the conditon of the wood **hang on** I knelt down saying _**Artificer Magic- Item Repair**_ the cart was not only restored but it was in even better condition then it originally was with it looking like a freshly made cart **a lot of people underestimate Artificer Magic because of it's limited combat capabilities and because it's one of the five most difficult forms of Magic to** **use** **but if you just step back take a good long look at it then see the possibilities of it the only comparison is that of the stars that light up the sky** Dad was impressed by my display of power then he said "hey nice work kiddo you're learning quicker than I expected" I smiled then he started to pull the cart to the barn **you know Dad is a Mage on par with Royals according to Uncle Kianato however he doesn't do anything outside of working as a farmer** I lokked at him as he soft onyx black hair which falls to the midsection of his back blew in the wind **actually I don't** **really** **know** **much** **about Dad's past at all come to think about it I know he was once a highly** **respected** **and** **beloved** **Mage and that he for some reason went** **into** **an early retirement and set** **up this** **farm.**

* * *

**Later that day**

Just after I finished helping out with some other tasks around the farm with Dad I went to my usual spot which is at the top of a decent sized cliff near our farm **it's easy to get there with Light Magic enhancing your speed** as per usual I was laying on the grass watching the stars **the current Zodiac is that of Arcadus the sign** **of the** **colour Red** I had a smile on my face then I heard someone coming **huh** I looked behind me seeing it was Zion of all people **whats he after** he said "mind if I join you" I shuffled along a little bit then Zion sat down letting out a deep sigh of exhaustion till he asked "Orion what exactly do you plan to do in the future" I leaned back then I told him "I haven't really thought about it, to be honest I might just stick to looking after the farm like Mom and Dad" he looked at me then I asked "what about you Big brother, have you got any plans for the future" Zion said _**Spatial Magic- Item Storage**_ he pulled out a book then he said "I found this lying around the house it's a book that details what's beyond the Kasilian Kingdoms borders" **huh** he opened it saying "mighty fields of ice with even greater expanses of sand and earth, a whole area of the world that remains undiscovered just think Orion the sheer wealth that could be hiding in those lands" **I've never seen Zion get so openly passionate about something before** he flicked through the book then he said "there's so much we don't know about this world Orion don't you want to discover it all" I felt my eyes light up **so many amazing items and treasures** I smiled then Zion and me started looking through the book more studying it's contents greatly.


	3. The beginning

**Bold for Thoughts and change in pov** _**Italics for Magic use, Item Summoning and other abilities**_

**Orion's pov**

**Two** **days later**

After me and Zion talked about the book the other night Miria's birthday came by like a flash of light much to her joy **Miria and Lisa** **may** **be young but** **the** **two of them are both the** **best** **little sisters a big brother could ask for,** right now I'm busy helping Dad and Zion carry some food for the party **let's make** **it** **a good one for her** I smiled and whistled till we got back to the farm and I saw Grandma and Grandpa talking with Mom I called out "GRANDMA GRANDPA" I up then Granma hugged me saying "hello Orion" Grandpa hugged me next then he said "look at him now he's growing up so fast" I smiled then Zion went inside the house with Dad **I hope everything will go alright** Granma and Grandpa walked into our home with us all seeing Miria was busy playing with some of her friends **let** **her** **enjoy** **today** I set the items I was carrying down on the floor then me and Dad started to get everything sorted.

**Later that night**

After hours of preparation the time for the party finally came with everyone attending singing and dancing happily **it's such a joyous occasion** I was laughing and playing with some of my cousins on my Mom's side of the family till I heard something in the distance **huh** I inhaled deeply letting my powerful senses do their thing **two individuals are approaching the barn might be some thieves** I went off in that direction **I'll** **handle** **them** **so Dad can keep partying on with** **everyone** **he** **deserves** **a bit** **of** **a rest** I eventually got to the barn hearing some men talking then I asked "what're you doing" I got closer to investigate however I realised it was just an assistant with Mr Adler the man who collects the harvested crops at our farm and not burglars like I presumed **Mr Adler is** **a nice man** he said "Orion I'm sorry if I scared you kiddo" he playfully ruffled my hair then he said "your Father told me that the next harvest came early so I came to collect it" I bowed my head saying "allow me to help" he laughed a bit saying "what a kid eh Blasus were it not for his size you'd think he's an adult" Blasus the more largely built one between us three said "I've been on the receiving end of his hits in boxing matches sir the kid knows what he's doing" **I like** **boxing** **it's** **a** **fun** **yet** **still** **competitive** **sport that allows everyone the chance to show their skill** I helped him load some of the crops into his cart **it's not** **that** **heavy** Mr Adler put what he could into the cart then eventually Blasus got his **just a** **few** **more items,** however at that moment I sensed an energy that changed my life forever an energy sinister and oppressive yet carnal and liberating **what** **is** **this** Mr Adler and Blasus got scared as did I then he said "Blasus go to the village and notify the guards immediately I'll go with you" I saw a fire start **no** before Mr Adler could say otherwise I was off like a lighting bolt heading back to the house **Mom, Dad everyone please be safe please please please** I saw the fire spread further and further **I can't sense anyone that sinister Mana is so** **off-putting** I got home however I saw a 10 ft tall creature with a unique red faded red star logo on the left pauldron of his armour standing over Dad after having smacked him to the ground **Dad no** Dad spat out some blood.

With his blood on the floor the creature demanded "where is the Lyaptra" **but Lyaptra is a Zodiac sign how do you plan to take it** Dad said "even if I knew what you meant I wouldn't give it to you now get off my * _ulgh_ *" Dad let out a low groan after getting kicked in the chest then another more Human sized creature grabbed Mom's back and placed a rod of hot steel on her abdomen **Mom** I cried out "MOMMY NO" she screamed in pain then I saw the other figures torturing everyone else in varioud ways while pinning Dad to the floor **please don't hurt them no** Dad told them "just wait till Captain Lodo hears about this you'll be sorry, you hear me you stinking Demon's someday you'll just be a bad memory" he had his arm cut off **DAD** I cried out in horror at the grim sight of my family dropping like flies, Dad looked at me saying "Orion look at me just look at me ok son shshshsh it's ok, I need you to be a man now ok you're much braver than you know Orion" **Dad please** he got slashed across the back with a small bit of his blood hitting my left cheek **Dad** he collapsed into my arms coughing up blood **Dad** I felt my body shiver and my heart sink as I loooked at him watching the life fading from his eyes in what felt eternity even though in reality it couldn't have been anything more than a minute or two **this isn't real** the life finally faded from his eyes and his head fell back with his limbs becoming limp and his body temperature already starting to drop **no** **no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no** at the top of my lungs I screamed out "NOOOOOOOO" a power that seemed unnatural emanated from me enough that the Demon's including the one who killed Dad ran away at the mere feeling of it nevermind when I actually did it **Dad** I turned my head seeing everyone I know and love including everything our family had built was now destroyed with my family home being little more than cinders and blazing flames and the field was practically gone **everyone** **even** **little Miria and Big brother Zion they're all dead everyone is gone I.**

My head turned then I erupted into a fit of tears that fell down my face and stained my clothes as I begged "Mommy, Daddy please come back this isn't funny don't play dead please don't" **no** **I** **should have done more I should have done more to help them I should have been stronger** the fires burned and raged on giving me space to grieve as though some celestial diety was wanting to let me have some sense of peace **I am alone** I held my family close after gathering their bodies together and cried some more letting a lifetimes worth of tears fall down my face staning not just my clothing but my skin and the very Earth itself which felt the weight of my pain gradually permeating throughout the land **no.**

* * *

**No one's pov**

**Four days later**

In the aftermath of Orion personally burying the bodies of his own family in the local cemetery for Kigngsrom his village he said a little prayer commonly used by Priests when laying the dead to rest then he left his village with nothing but the clothes on his back which is what he's been doing for the past four days in this time he hasn't slept he hasn't eaten nor has he muttered a single word, his once bright and mischievous eyes were now hollow looking showing a clear lack of feeling and a painful emptiness that would break even adults let alone a young boy his age, the pain in his eyes was great enough that to an outsiders perspective he looked like a living corpse not a Human being like countless travelers he passed on his destination less walk.

During his walk Orion ended up in a forest that didn't seem to have an end to it which he's been walking through for about an hour now still showing no signs of pain or anything for that matter on his face till he came face to face with a bear **is this the end** was all his young mind thought then he sighed **at least I'll get to see Mom and Dad again** he just stood there accepting his fate until * _slice_ * a single sword strike cleaved the bears head off leaving it dead on the flooor as a middle-aged man with shoulder length navy blue hair and matching eyes sheathed his sword then he turned around to Orion saying "it's ok now young man" he knelt down seeing the pain in Orion's eyes till Orion collapsed to his knee, the man mused to himself **he looks familiar I feel like I've seen this kid somewhere before** the man said "my name is Hinra Legois current head of the Legois Family may I ask your name" Orion weakly said "Orion" **I know** **that** **hair do** **only** **one man has hair like that** Hinra asked "where are your folks Orion" the reply Orion gave him was "they're all dead a Demon killed them" Hinra's eyes sank slightly then Orion's stomach grumbled and he struggled to stay awake so Hinra said "come on big guy" he knelt down and let Orion climb onto his back letting him piggyback on him **what happened to you Oryx.**

**At the Legois estate**

**Hinra's pov**

Just after I got back I had the servants give Orion a bath and the chefs had just prepared a meal for him **if he's his son** **then** **I owe it to him to look after him** Orion came in then I said "I want you to enjoy yourself Orion" I watched as he reluctantly sat down saying "thth thank you Lord Legois" Orion bowed his head awkwardly **what did that boy go through** he started to eat although he did so in a way that was so careful that his table manners put many Nobles to shame **poor kid he's only 4 years old and already he's lost his family Oryx I should have been there for you** Orion asked "why are you doing this for me Sir" I told him "it's a long story" he accepted that **someday when the time is right I'll tell him** he suddenly gripped his head in fear clearly remembering the massacre of his family **Orion** I got to his side then I hugged him saying "hey it's gonna be ok kid shshshsh" he clenched his fist saying "Demon's those filthy little creatures killed them they butchered my family even Miria she was a child Demon's Demon's Demon's Demon's Demon's Demon's Demon's" **why am I** **feeling** **really** **uneasy** **right now** I gulped as his Mana physically appeared shaking the ground around us and lifting the liquid from the cups around us.

* * *

With his Mana now present I was on high alert meanwhile the servants were all visibly scared enough that one of the maids vomited due to the overwhelming pressure his Mana was exerting **dear Gods** **this Mana is endless even Prince Jonathan only just compares to this Power Level what the Hell is Orion** his eyes turned crimson like his Mana as he darkly said "I'll butcher them I'll hunt down every last Demon every last stinking Demon on the face of the planet I'll make them squeal" **Orion** tears fell down his face as the emptiness that was once over his face was now replaced by hatred just raw unadulterated hatred for anything even remotely Demonic **this power's unstable** the servants got blown back with many of them struggling to stand up then I approached Orion with great difficulty as I said "I get it" he looked up at me then I said "I know you want to kill Demon's for what they did to your family that is perfectly understandable but I can't let you do it right now now while you're angry if you go down this path with hate filling you're heart then all you will end up with is an early grave" he started to calm down, I held onto him saying "I won't let you become a puppet of your own vengeance" Orion sniffled then he told me "but I have to make them pay" I told him "in time you can but right now is not the time I will do whatever I can to make sure you're prepared for fighting a Demon" Orion finally calmed down enough that he could get his Mana under control then I tenderly hugged him saying "starting today I'll take care of you Orion, I promise you I won't let you suffer alone again" Orion nodded and hugged me back to show his gratitude while he tried to stay strong despite the pain and burden from the death of his family.

**Two days later**

After Orion spent the past few days starting to get adjusted to life on my Estate and in the Manor itself I brought him out the main training ground saying "alright starting today Orion I'll begin your physical training" he asked "but what about Magic" I explained "Magic is undoubtedly a powerful skill to have in your arsenal but what will you do against foes that can take away your Magic" he got it almost instantly saying "I think I get it you wish to teach me multiple skills to get around that problem so that it'll be difficult for enemies to catch me off guard" **this boy** I saw Orion get a practice saber made of wood **he's not a** **normal** **boy this child might just be an Apostle from the Gods sent to save Humanity from possible extinction** I began Orion's training, training which would come to shape the fate of our world in ways neither of us could even imagine.


	4. Tryout Exam

**Bold for Thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Item Summoning and other abilities_**

**Orion's pov**

**12 years later**

**Entrance to Argaton Academy**

I drove up to the Academies entrance **everything is** **much** **faster with** ** _Dualad_** **to get you there** I stopped then I dismounted and said **_Spatial Magic-_** _**Item Storage**_ I stored my motorcycle away and headed into the Academy grounds although my mode of transportation had earned the attention of more than a few people **ordinarily Magic is banned in public** **unless** **it's used for research purposes or** **self-defence** **however since I** **only** **used that Spell** **to** **store an item that's allowed since I'm not doing anything to endanger the peace** I kept walking letting the behind of my black shirt blow in the wind **I was worried I'd bought it a few sizes too big ah well a** **little** **Magic here and there ought to** **fix** **the problem** I eventually found the board that everyone was gathered around **I passed the written** **portion** **of the entrance exam today however they're going to do a number of tests to find out which classes to sort us** **into** **it's an extremely meritocratic** **system** **if not a morbidly cynical one but it** **gets** **results** **that's what matters most,** after a few people found where they're going I got to the board and looked for my name **O O O ah ha Orion** my test alongside a few others is centered in Training Ground B-4 **just one** **problem** **I have no idea where that is.**

Just as I thought that I saw a female teacher and asked "excuse me Ms do you know how to get to Training Ground B-4" she turned to me saying "head straight down the path from here, take the second left and then you'll see the sign for it outside the building" I bowed my head saying "thank you" with that information now in my possession I headed that way **sadly Sir Hinra, Malcom and Melinda can't be here tonight as he's in the Dhva Kingdom in a joint Military campaign with the Kasilian Kingdom the** **place** **we're living in right now** just then however a boy with short black hair grabbed my shoulder saying "hey outta my way punk" I gently took a hold of his wrist and removed it from my shoulder saying "now now let's act like civilised folk and not act brashly" he scoffed saying "Peasant how dare you" I saw his face get angrier, despite having done anything wrong he was clearly angry as he about to attack evident by the fire bolt he prepared till I said _**Reduce to Mumble**_ his voice became a mere whisper then I said _**Sit in the corner and don't move for the next 15 minutes**_ without him wanting to his body did what I just said **ah Word Magic such a useful ability to have** I just resumed my walk although my Magic got everyone's attention.

**Training Ground B-4**

With everyone who needed to arrive at the Training Ground now present the Invigilator for the Exam said "alright for this test we're going to test out your long-range Magic abilities all I need is for you to cast a Spell such as **_Flame Spear_** " everyone started to nod **that's one of the easiest Fire Magic Spells of all to cast** I raised my hand then when the Invigilator turned to me I asked "are there any limits we need to set or can we go all out" he said "excellent question young man, yes we ask that you dial back the Spell slightly" **that's not to demanding I guess after all it wouldn't work if we just smashed everything to bits** a boy walked forward holding his hand out and chanted **_Heavenly ground mother/Aid me in my_** ** _time_** ** _of need/Destory my target/Show_** ** _them_** ** _our power/ Ground Magic- Ground Blast_** he fired several pellets of rocks at the target dummy **you are kidding me** I remained calm **don't judge Orion after all that was likely just him holding back** just to confirm that however I cleared my mind thinking **_Search Magic_** with my scanning now active I checked over everyone in the room **nope they're all just really really weak** I sighed slightly **Search Magic works by gently letting my Mana out and allowing it to surround the area I'm in creating a web of** **sorts** **that allows to detect anything I want within it's range, the diffrence between it and Sensory Magic is that Search Magic** **not only** **allows me to cover a greater range but it also burns through a lot less Mana and requires less concentration to maintain** I returned my Mana back into me then I saw a young girl walk up who said **_Gentle breeze/Lotus fall/Raging wind/ Wind Magic- Wind Bomb_** she barely knocked the target around **this is going to be a really long day** the Invigilator asked "are we boring you" I shook my head saying "please forgive me for this, I barely got any sleep last night so I'm still not entirely awake" he chuckled telling me "happens every year kiddo now why don't you come on up" **that guy must be the most chill Instructor of all** I walked up then I stood there **lemme think I've got a** **lot of** **long-range attacks it's a question of which to use ah ha I know what to do** I held my hand out saying **_Fire Magic- Flame Spear_** a blue fiery spear appeared from my hand and launched at the target blowing it to smithereens **oops** I qucikly said **_Barrier_** that shielded myself and the others from the explosion **I forgot just how powerful my flames are this is what** **I** **get for winging it** the others were just in shock then I said "if it's any consolation I dialed it back a fair bit" I sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of my neck **and this kids is why you should always plan in** **advance** **.**

* * *

**Later that day**

**In the Combat Arena**

After the incident earlier today I had to go to the Combat Arena of Argaton Academy since they're having a series of matches **from what I understand of this** **segment** **of the exam this is to see who's Magic is best suited for outright battle or** **support** **roles** **, it's a great way to check out who's best suited for what role the only problem is that a lot of Nobles just see this as a chance to stroke their bloated ego** I yawned lightly till many girls fawned over a handsome looking boy with a lean build, short oak brown hair and matching eyes **it's Prince Jonathan Del Kasilian our countries Prince** I stood in line **I can tell he's capable fitting given his bloodline,** in a surprising turn of events Jonathan approached me saying "hey you're the man who nearly blew the Training Ground up" I casually remarked "it was an accident" he relaxed his shoulders a bit saying "if that's an accident then what does an intended explosion look like for you" my response to that was "just ask any large crater nearby" he erupted into a fit of laughter **I didn't mean for that to** **be** **a joke though** Jonathan calmed down saying "what the heck man, wait you used that mysterious Magic earlier didn't you" I said "guilty as charged" I jokingly held my arms up as if to surrender then I said "my names Orion by the way" he held out his hand saying "I'm Prince Jonathan Del Kasilian" I shook his hand till my eyes turned blue as did his own **suddenly I feel like I dunno like someone wanted us to** **meet** **ah man if there's a God quit messing with my life** Jonathan let go then he said "you seem fun Orion" the bell went off as he said "best of luck" I said "you too" **what an intriguing man.**

With that out the way I entered the arena after a few matches happened **there's a fair few** **intriguing** **Magic's mostly Caster type one's there's next to no Ownership** **type** **Magic users I've seen yet but that's no** **surprise** **given how hard Ownership type Magic is to use and master** just as I entered I saw the boy who I used my Word Magic on earlier **I** **almost** **forgot** **about him** he growled then said "bastard, you damn dirty Peaseant I don't know what you did but I Klien Del Birten shall crush you under my heel" **oh** I held my hands out then I said "that's unusual the effects of Word Magic don't usually end till I say so yet you're talking normally now did you use some kind of Magic negation" he was irked by my question **if he did so I** **really** **need** **to** **take Word Magic back to the drawing board in order to prevent such a thing happening in future,** Klien drew a sword with darkness surrounding it **oh now I'm intrigued I haven't considered making an actual Magical sword using the Dark Magic Affinity usually I use** **the** **Spell** _ **Dark Sword**_ **instead that may or may not be the idea of a possible project in the making** when the match began Klien charged at me using his Magic to propell himself forward then I waited for him to attack **wait** **for** **it** I dodged with such speed that I looked like a flash of light to the untrained eye then I repeatedly dodged Klien's attacks studying how he moved and behaved **as I thought he only has basic training with that blade and even then I question if he's had any at all** I eventually caught the blade in-between the index and middle fingers of my right hand **I am really** **trying** **to stay** **awake** **ah this is what doing maintenance on** ** _Ziz_** **all night long does to you** I was effortlessly holding the blade in place.

  
Just as Klien started to shake I shifted the blade aside saying "put that thing away before you hurt yourself, sheesh most people nowadays seem to think you can just pick up a sword and act like a Knight yet they forget how much training it requires" my grip strength from my fingers alone allowed me to disarm him of his blade then I tossed it aside **I can sense his Mana and quite** **frankly** **I am unimpressed his Mana is quite large but his control over it is like a child's at best tsk that's the case for a lot of Nobles** I maintained a confident stance that didn't waver despite the crowd mainly consisting of Nobles **let's finish this** I asked the Instructors "pardon me for a moment do we have to kill or incapacitate our foe to win" one said "preferably incapacitate" I bowed my head saying "good to know" **_Light Magic- Heaven Reverberation_** I casted that Spell then I watched as Klien was quickly finished off **yawn** the match ended after I finished my Spell then I walked to the exit **I won't use my weapons unless I absolutely have to I'm saving them as my** **trump** **card for** **this** **exam,** I clenched my fist **just you wait Sir Hinra I'll take the top spot of the exam as a sign of gratitude for everything that you've done for me over the years when I was weak and on the verge of becoming a puppet of my own vengeance you showed me a better path one where I wouldn't end up arrogant or cold-hearted you took in a boy and made him into a man this is the least I can do for you** I kept on walking despite others not taking their eye off me.

* * *

 **A** **few** **hours later**

With the Exam now over I stood with the other applicants as an Instructor said "great work everyone we'll inform you via a Messenger Familiar about your results if you passed you will have be given your uniform and student ID now all of you are free to leave" I walked to the gate then Jonathan asked "hey Orion where are you headed" I said "the town of Calista" he asked "can I offer you a ride" he gestured to his carriage till I said "I appreciate the offer but I don't wish to impose on the Crown Prince of our nation" **there's something about Jonathan that makes me feel like I've known him for year's even though we only met today** just then Klien shouted "ORILN" **eh** I said "it's Orion" **at least** **get** **my name right it's not that difficult** **compared** **to most names nowadays** Klein said _**Scorched Earth/Bath in the ruin of my enemies/Bring them to their knees/Make me powerful beyond compare/**_ ** _Fire Magic- Flame Purgatory_** I qucikly said **_Wind Magic-_** **_Tempest_** I quickly dispersed the flames **I barely had enough time** **to** **say the Spells name let alone charge it to full power but then again it only being at minimal power was likely for the best given the mess it makes** Klien only got madder at me till Jonathan said "I didn't want to do this but oh well, Klien Del Birten by my authority as the Crown Prince of the Kasilian Kingdom I order you to stand down and cease your hostile actions" Klien glared at Jonathan **something's off about him I sense something** **familiar** **in Klien something I haven't sensed before,** Klien attempted to argue "but your Majesty this filthy Peaseant disgraced my honour and pride he must be punished" Jonathan said "and you should know better than anyone that it's eat or be eaten in this world Klien" **I should go** Klein stormed off **he seems to have the mental maturity of a preadolescent** I turned to Jonathan asking "on second thought I might just accept your offer Your Majesty" he clapped his hands then he opened up the carriage for me.

Just as we drove off we started talking trying to get to know one another **this guy becomes my best friend soon** oh right I never told you my name I am Orion later Orion Legois and this well this is the story of how I went from a boy with a desire for revenge to being a man who saved the world countless times over with my best friend and comrade in arms Jonathan Del Kasilian.


	5. First Day

**Bold for Thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Item Summoning and other abilities_ **

**Orion's pov**

**Two days later**

When I got home I found out the following night I got accepted into Argaton Academy with flying colours **I still don't know what place I got exactly nor do I know which class** **I'm** **in** **but** **I guess you can't** **spoil** **everything** so like the other day I drove there with **_Dualad_** to get there qucikly and earlier than most **I don't even know who got accepted in but oh well** I got to the gates then I said **_Spatial Magic- Item Storage_** I put my motorcycle away then I pulled out a cup of coffee **always cheers me up** I started drinking then I sat on a nearby bench reading a poetry book **this ought to pass some** **time** I started reading it meanwhile little by little more students of varying year groups, Magic specialisation and Societal rank arrived at the gate.

**An hour later**

A short while passed then all the teachers and students finally arrived then the gates opened allowing us to go inside, most if not all of the students just charged like a raging bull through the gates however I took it slowly **no need to rush just yet also I should** **get** **that dormitory application filled out today staying at** **the** **dorms is both logical and easier given my situation** while I walked a number of people from the exam were muttering about what I assume is me given the fact that they're looking directly at me while muttering amongst themselves **eh I'm used to being talked** **about** **good job I'm one hell of a conversationalist** I eventually saw the board for the classes **huh I'm an S Class student not bad me** **not** **bad at all** just then I heard someone say "yoo hoo" I turned around seeing Jonathan **no surprise that he passed** Jonathan checked the board with me then said "so we're both S Class students to be honest I'm not surprised by that" I chuckled lightly then I said "with all due respect your Majesty but you're Spell repertoire alone nevermind your other abilities is just cheating" Jonathan remarked "oh yeah Mr Blue Flames" I chuckled lightly then we saw the results of the exam **ok** **what** I saw that me and Jonathan were joint 1st **is that even** **possible** Jonathan saw that as did a number of others who started asking "how did a Peaseant match a Royal" "who is that guy he's not half bad looking" "he seems strong" "I like his hair" "he looks like he can take a beating" **do they have nothing better to discuss**.

I walked on till I asked Jonathan "noob question but where's our classroom" Jonathan said "I think it's that way" suddenly a boy about my age said "don't listen to him he has the world's worst sense of direction" the boy who just spoke has messy black hair and light blue eyes, currently he's the standard uniform for male students around the Academy however like the others he doesn't have the gloves I do **he seems** **ok** Jonathan remarked "I have an excellent sense of direction" the boy folded his arms saying "really, says the one who got lost in their own bedroom" **I'm not even going to** **try** **and figure out how that's possible** **but oh** **well** I chuckled till my senses went into overdrive then I pushed Jonathan out of the way when an arrow got fired at us.

* * *

Just as the arrow hit the ground I looked around **they aren't nearby** a series of portals opened up then several arrows came through each of them till I said "firing arrows through portals huh what a cheap move" _**Orion**_ I drew my Katana then I slashed each of the portals dissipating them then I qucikly turned around cutting through a blast of Mana **it's an** **unorganised** **attack** **so** **that** **negates** **or at least limits the** **possibility** **of Jonathan being the target** I saw a large boulder then I said _**Vibrana**_ I put my Katana away then I sliced the boulder up into tiny pieces then I held my sword to my side **wait for it** I focused **now** the moment I focused enough I let loose and rapidly cut up each individual rock till I reduced them to mere pebbles **not bad if I do say so myself** a group of Nobles came from behind a corner then I said "I'm done" I put Vibrana away saying "I should be getting to class it will leave a poor first impression if I'm late on my first day" I walked off ignoring the Nobles much to their annoyance **what're they gonna do whine to the nearest idiot who's dumb enough to listen.**

**In the classroom**

After a short walk me, Jonathan and the boy with him who I now know to be called Yarda got to our classroom **ok seems normal** Jonathan walked in first then I followed him with Yarda following behind me **I already** **have** **a pretty good understanding of Magic to be honest I'm only attending this school because it's the only way I can get my qualification to** **become** **a Virtue Mage at least at the age I'm at I could join at a later date but I would have to wait until I'm 21 then I'd have to do a** **stupid** **amount of training** **programs** **that** **would** **teach me** **stuff** **I already know so I thought why not come here instead and save myself a whole load of time, money and effort** Jonathan asked "by the way Orion what was that sword you used to cut the portals" I told him "it's a Magical sword I created called _**Orion**_ I didn't know what to call it after I made it so I named it after myself but I digress, it's abilities center around severing and sealing" **that vision really helped me out** Jonathan asked "how exactly does one create a Magical sword" I remarked "through _**Artificer Magic**_ a little creativity and a whole load of all nighters, the sleep deprivation is a bummer but hey it's worth it" he nodded then I explained "like most S Class students I know a number of Magic's but like all Mage's I have a Primary Affinity that I excel at in my case it's _**Artificer Magic**_ hence why I have built a whole load of stuff" Jonathan laughed loudly and brightly then he asked me "I can't get enough of you, how is it one man can be so damn proud yet humble oh man Orion" **he's awfully casual for a Prince** I chuckled a bit then Jonathan said "well since we're playing show and tell I can use numerous other Magic's but my Primary Affinity is _**Lightning Magic**_ " he made a few sparks from his fingertips to punctuate his point.

Just as he did that an Instructor entered **whelp here goes nothing** I took my seat next to Jonathan and Yarda then the teacher said "before I can begin class we need to get everyone to the Opening ceremony" **why wait till now to** **do** **that oh well there's no point in complaining about it** I got up and walked with Jonathan and Yarda meanwhile a few people eyed us three up **is it my hair everyone brings up the hair sooner or later** Jonathan said "sorry about this Orion" _**Magic Decoding**_ he scanned me and my Magic revealing to him all the Magic's and Spells I'm capable of using **oops** Jonathan was nothing short of impressed by what he saw then he said "for someone who's just a student you have an insane array of Magic's and Spells although some of them I don't quite know" I explained "you must be referring to my **_Compound Magic's_** and **_Original Magic's_** yeah only I can use them" a holographic panel appeared before him then he flicked through them some more saying "you mean you casually built your own Magic dude that's insane" I chuckled lightly then I said "although there's some I rarely use due to the danger factor of them or because they aren't useful in battle take my **_Economy Magic_** unless you plan to crush someone with coins that's useless" he laughed some more over the situation.

* * *

**Later** **that day**

**Klien's pov**

I stood in the bathroom glaring at the mirror **that bastard Peaseant he's S Class and I'm** **only** **B Class it's not fair it's not right I'm a Noble the heir of the mighty Birten Clan so how is it that a stupid Peaseant that nobody** **knew** **existed till** **this** **week has everything I don't he's been blessed with** **plentiful** **Mana, strength and he's even friends** **with** **Royalty fuck him I fucking hate him he should never have been born** I opened my bag revealing a corked vial full of a black liquid **I drank a bit of Demon blood to increase my** **strength** **and Mana to the level of a Royal but it wasn't enough to beat one** **stupid** **Peaseant** **why** **why why** I started to hear voices mutrering away in my mind while I looked intently at the bottle and my eyes became bloodshot **I had one drop and** **I** **became powerful but who say's** **stop** **at one huh yeah that's what I'll do.**

**Later that day at lunchtime**

**Back to Orion's pov**

After the Opening ceremony the morning classes were simply arranged to giving us a tour of the Academy and to give us an idea as to what we can learn here **makes sense especially with Jonathan's poor sense of direction** right now though I'm busy having lunch, for mine I'm having a smoked haddock & wild mushroom traybake alongside a drink of orange juice **the fish is as fresh as the day it was caught perfect** I started to munch down on my food then the other S Class students got to my table **from what I've gathered our dinner** **table** **arrangements** **are organised based upon our classroom arrangements makes sense I guess** I had a bite of my food then Jonathan asked "hey Orion if you're so skilled with a blade why not become a Knight" I quickly had a drink to wash back my food then I explained "I am good with a sword but I'm better suited for Magical combat so hence why I'm here and not over at the Knight Academy besides" I had another bite of my haddock then I said after swallowing it "I think we can all agree that Magic is freaking awesome" that got a positive reaction from everyone **I'm a** **different** **social standing from most of them but I don't wish to be on bad** **terms** **with my classmates I want to at least reach an understand with them** Yarda then said "say Orion you live in the town of Calista correct" I nodded saying "I do indeed it's a nice town to live in" he said "yet you don't look like anyone who lives in that region, to the best of my understanding most people from that region have tan skin" I nodded then said "you are correct however that's because I wasn't born in Calista I was born in Kigngsrom a village a few miles away from it" **I haven't been back in** **over** **a year, every year you see I travel back there on the anniversary of** **my** **families death to lay a** **bunch** **of flowers** **at** **their graves** my heart sank and my mind became clouded **I should have done more that day maybe then I wouldn't have lost everything I love** Anna one of the S Class students said "wasn't there a Demon attack in Kigngsrom years ago, I heard an entire family died save for one young boy" **shouldn't have said a word** I sighed then I said "there was a Demon attack" my eyes became shadowy due to my anger for Demon's then I told everyone "whatever you've heard about Demon's in story books or from Monster Hunters they're a hundred times more terrible then even they can say" **I hate Demon's I hate them all.**

**Qucikly to Jonathan's pov**

Just as Orion told everyone that I noticed he was getting angry then I said "alright maybe we shouldn't talk about Demon's right now they're clearly a sore spot for him" Orion nodded slowly then he finished his food off and left to put his dirty plate away **Orion was the boy in that Demon attack I could tell just by the way he spoke of them that he's suffered under the Demon's before** I let out a low sigh **I've faced Demon's before, when I was six years old my Family were** **invited** **to a Trade Summit in the Dhva Kingdom but on our way home we got attacked by a group of Demon's** **I was** **terrified** **at the time so much so I** **couldn't** **even feel my fingers let alone run away** **the** **fear nearly consumed me then I heard a voice it echoed** **into** **my mind "** ** _Jonathan Del Kasilian you will bring great hope in the future_** **" and at that moment I** **discovered** **my Affinity for Lightning Magic using my newfound power I wiped the Demon's out saving my family from them and from then I promised myself I** **would** **never** **be** **afraid** **again** I finished my lunch and put my dirty plate away then when I did I clenched my right fist looking up **I swore I would never allow fear to make me weak ever again I still feel the sensation that being** **afraid** **left** **me** **feeling even after all** **these** **years to be quite honest I doubt I'll ever forget how it** **feels** **but** **rather** **than** **let** **it weaken me I decided to weaponise it I took that** **feeling** **, that one burning** **feeling** **which won't disappear** **and** **I took tight ahold of it and I told** **myself** **"** ** _never again never again will another person feel fear like this_** **" and from that day forth I trained my Magic, mind, body and soul to their absolute limit and beyond so that no one else will ever be as scared as I once was** **ever** **again** me and the others left although I took some relief knowing Orion's feeling a little happier now that nobody's bringing up the Demon's **that's good.**

* * *

**Back to Orion's pov**

When me and my classmates got back to our classroom I sat down at my desk **better get these** **notes** **finished** I said _**Spatial Magic- Item Storage**_ I opened up a portal then I said _**Caffeine Processor**_ I flipped the switches then I got a coffee cup out of my portal **I love the coffee it makes it's a bit lazy compared** **to** **doing it** **by** **hand but waaaay quciker** eventually it finished so I had my coffee after adding milk and two sugars then I put my Caffeine Processor away **ah delicious** I let out a low sigh out of satisfaction then I carried on with my paper **I'm writing a series of** **notes** **about future Magitech inventions I could** **possibly** **make** I just had my head down writing as much as I could **from** **what** **I remember of that vision I had they had a special type of firearm capable of firing pellets** **at** **high-speeds by storing them inside of compact shells if I** **could** **somehow** **recreate that I could greatly improve** **my** **Demon and Monster hunting capabilities the real issue though is creating a powerful firing mechanism that won't blow my** **arm** **out of** **it's socket after one shot I should delve deeper into how cannons used on Navel vessels work to find out** **how** **they** **don't blow apart the ship** **after** **one shot, also** **better** **finish that Mana Cannon project** **I've** **been procrastinating on for the past 4 months** **now** **it's** **driving** **me mad not finishing it** Jonathan and my classmates were blinking trying to keep up with me then I said "um hi" I waved once.

The moment I waved once I asked "did I do or say something offensive without knowing I did because I've been told I do that more than I realise" **I mean I do sleep bake yes somehow I manage to bake things in my sleep I just wake** **up** **some mornings** **realising** **I've** **baked tons of delicious treats in my sleep I have no idea how or why it happens but hey it's better than** **fighting** **in my sleep** Jonathan asked "um Orion what's all that" I remarked "research notes on some stuff I build" I put my notes away **if my notes on firearms got out to the public or worse yet if someone stole one of my guns and reverse engineered** **them** **then the death toll** **would** **end up in the millions possibly even the billions given the fact that the only** **other** **weapons like them are cannons used on Navel vessels or for artillery** **purposes** Thorge one of my classmates asked "also how did you get that cup of coffee" I said **_Spatial Magic- Item Storage_** I then said **_Caffeine Processor_** I explained "it's an item I made a little while ago it blends and processes coffee beans and other caffinated items far more effectively than a person can do by hand making far quicker and tastier brews" I had another drink **that's some good coffee** I smiled lightly then I got an alert on my Student ID **class is about to** **start** I got my stuff ready for afternoon class **our ID's are modified with an Alert Enchantment to tell us when class is beginning and if there's a change in where it's going to** **be** **alongside that they have a Tracer Enchantment to track missing** **students** **or** **students** **trying** **to cut classes** just then however I felt a sinister Mana signature **it** **can't** **be** everyone started to shake in fear **there's one here** I got up then a Demon with a mutated appearance busted through the door with crimson Mana forming shell around it's body like a cocoon of sorts **wait a minute** I noticed a part of had a torn Argaton Academy uniform then I said "whoever you are you just made a big mistake coming here" I walked forward **who are you** Jonathan said "Klien" I started to remember that Klien individual **oh right the guy** **who** **couldn't say my name.**

The moment he got a sight of me Klein charged for me however I ducked then I went for an open palm strike sending him flying through the window and into the courtyard, **it's not ideal but at least it keeps him away from the students and teachers** I turned to Jonathan saying "Your Majesty with you're permission I will take this thing down" Anna said "are you insane that's a Demon you'll die" I turned to her then I said "try telling that to the 23 other Demon's who got in my way" **stupid little animals** Jonathan nodded asking "do you need assistance" I shook my head then I said "not with killing it but it would be useful if someone warned the teachers of what's happening to avoid any deaths" he nodded then said "we'll cover that" **good they** **won't** **be** **hurt** I got the ends of my gloves saying "whatever happens don't let anyone else get involved" I pulled my left glove back then I let got feeling it slap my wrist as I said "he belongs to me" **let's go** I charged forward saying **_Uralt and Roudan_** without a second of hesitation I leapt forward blasting Klien's shoulder then I shot his leg till his blood spawned numerous smaller Demons, **I've never seen this kind of ability from a Demon oh well it won't do him any good** I charged forward saying **_Wind Magic- Wind Walk_** I started to run along the walls firing on Klein and his minions some more maintining the advantage over him **now,** by compressing the air underneath my feet I propelled myself into the sky then I said **_Vibrana_** I put my guns away then when my sword entered my hand I dropped down and bisected a minon Demon then I slashed Klien's side with a sadistic and almost twisted smile on my face.

* * *

**Now back to Jonathan's pov**

Just as we alerted the teachers me and many other students watched as Orion ruthlessly fought off the Mutated Klein **I should have known** Anna turned to me asking "is something wrong" I explained "I noticed on the day of the Exam that Klien's power took a drastic increase I wanted to believe he finally started to work hard for once but I knew deep down that was too good to be true" Orion then unleashed his blue flames incinerating a number of smaller Demon's then I saw him stamp on ones head **what in the name of the Heavnly Mother are those weapons of his they're compact enough to be held with one hand each yet they're so powerful** I explained "I remember reading years ago that Demon Blood has Mana enhancing properties but due to the nature of it most avoid taking it even knowing about the power it brings" **Orion** he gleefully smiled and sliced off Klien's left arm then Boto said "at least he's trying to contain the damage" **hang on** I watched him fight some more **oh no** I said "he's not playing it safe at all he hasn't been from the start he's playing it slow" the other students caught on then Professor Hilgris said "you don't mean" I nodded then said "he wants to make him squeal before killing him" Orion slammed his fist into Klien's chest several times saying "YEAH YOU LIKE THAT YA STUPID OAF" **this just confirms Orion was that boy who lost his family** Anna looked up then she asked "Prince Jonathan was Orion" I nodded then said "he was, the boy from the Demon attack in Kigngsrom years ago was indeed Orion to be honest I had a feeling he was but seeing this fight proved my suspicion now I have no doubt in my mind" **Orion what did you go through.**

**Back to Orion's pov**

Just as I took a chunk out of Klien's chest I went for an attack to his leg then I drove Vibrana into his left hand pinning him to the floor **now then** I walked up his body **_Uralt_** I took my revolver then Klein demanded **_"how how is it that you have so many nice things you have people who admire you, intelligence, power and skill why don't I"_** I told him "me I'm just a simple boy from a simple family" I kicked his face enough to significantly damage his jaw shouting "OR AT LEAST I DID TILL THAT BASTARD RACE CAME ALONG" eveyone could feel the sheer rage pouring from me then I said "now make yourself useful and tell me where you got Demon blood from" he tried to spit at me till I kicked his face **I hate them I'll butcher them slaughter them rip em** **limb** **from fucking limb** I however stopped myself **no Orion you're better than this you aren't a slave to you're** **rage** **anymore** Klein told me "I would rather die than tell you anything you bastard" without anymore hestiation I shot him in the heart saying "you're wish is granted" a large gaping hole was left behind so I walked away leaving it there till I snapped my fingers saying **_Fire Magic- Screaming Blood Ember_** Klien's body burned as did the miasma that came from it **always burn a Demon corpse after it's** **been** **killed** **if you** **don't then** **they unleash a** **miasma** **which** **converts** **everything around them into a Demon** I just focused on walking **_Search Magic_** by scanning the area around my I kept a focus **doesn't seem** **like** **whoever engineered this situation is nearby and from what I can tell it doesn't seem as though there's anymore Demon's nearby** **either** **that's a bonus.**

**After school**

When we finished school for the day a number of students were in awe and fear knowing I easily killed a Demon **it's not a case of training for decades to hunt one down it's just a matter of knowing how they tick and how to exploite** **their** **weak spots** just as I got to the main reception the woman behind the counter asked "how can I help" I told her "hi I'm Orion and I was wondering if you have the key to my dorm" she went through the list then she crossed off my name and handed me a key saying "you're rooms all prepared I trust you've read the agreements alongside knowing the restrictions for it" I nodded then I said "I memorised them during my break" she nodded then I left **according to the rules** **I** **can freely modify my room however I can't add any permanent** **additions** **to it nor can I add anything** **that may** **upset or** **disrespect** **another student for example something that might be** **offensive** **to** **their** **religion** I saw the S Class students then I said "whelp I'll see each of you tomorrow" **let's go**.


	6. Details about the world

For this part we'll take a look at how Anorga is as a planet.

 **Similarities and differences between Earth-**  
For this first section we'll take a look at how Anorga is similar to Earth just to establish a few smaller details.

•The muscle growth, dental and skeletal development and the aging speed for Humans is more or less the same however the most notable difference is that Humans in Anorga only have 357 joints as apposed to Humans on Earth who are supposed to have 360.

 _**(Author's Note- On a side note it is theorised by several scientists in** _ _**Anorga** _ _**that bodily development can be influenced by** _ _**the** _ _**intensity of one's Mana given how well endowed and attractive those with lot's of Mana** _ _**tend** _ _**to be however it's unknown if that's actually the case or if it's just a coincidence)** _

•The seasons of Anorga share the same name as the one's found on Earth and much like Earth certain regions of Anorga have more of one particular season than others **(e.g. the Northern Kingdoms have winter on a near endless basis enough that many don't even know what** **summer** **is).**

•The day and night cycle is more or less the same however Anorga works on a 25 hour clock instead of Earth's 24.

•The science of Anorga is mostly similar to Earth's with several differences due to the world being shaped by Magic over the course of it's history.

•The days of the week are the same as Earth's however they all come with the letter O in-between the first part of the word and day **(so Monday becomes** **Monoday** **, Tuesday becomes** **Tuesoday** **and so on)** **.**

 **Nations-**  
Next we'll take a look at the nations and countries that dot the land of Anorga.

 **Maliga** **-** The main continent in the story that lies to the East. Maliga is comprised of the Kasilian Kingdom, the Dhva Kingdom, the Glassya Kingdom and the Draconius Kingdom, let's take a look at them:

 **Kasilian** **Kingdom-** The main setting of the story. The Kasilian Kingdom lies to the East of Maliga and makes up about 30% of it's landmass.

The culture of Kasilian bares a resemblance to how medieval England is popularly depicted in various myths and legends with a few noticeable aspects inspired by medieval French culture **(e.g the heavy emphasis on social status)** and there's a few traces that are similar to real-life Samurai culture among the Knights of the Kingdom **(e.g the fact that it's often a family occupation to be a Knight alongside the heavy emphasis on honour and** **following** **the Errant Code, that'll be elaborated on later).**

Just like the other Kingdoms of Maliga **(excluding the** **Draconius** **Kingdom)** the Kasilian Kingdom uses the currency of Ophres, on Earth a single Ophre would be worth 6 USD. The Kingdoms main source of trade is the trade of rare fruits **(** **the** **most popular of which is** **Popga** **,** **the** **best real world comparison I can think** **of** **is a kiwi)** and various rare plants alongside the trade of Magitech items with the Kasilian Kingdom currently being the leading power in the world in the development of them **(at least they were considered advanced till a certain sassy boy with Artificer Magic showed up).**

The weather of the Kingdom is similar to the climates of most Mediterranean countries the majority of the year although they do have the occasional spell of winter and other colder months.

The Kasilian Kingdom like countless nations in and out of fiction has it's own artistic culture, their arts are similar to that of renaissance Italy with music and art being the biggest focus. The Kasilian Kingdom also has it's own form of poetry called Yrteop, the way they're done is similar to how Haiku's are made in real life Japan following a similar 5, 7, 5 pattern that Haiku's do **(Orion occasionally writes his own original** **Yrteop's** **however by his own admission he's not that good at it).**

The military of the Kasilian Kingdom is noted to be above average for most armies however the biggest drawback they suffer from is that they place a lot of reliance upon Magical Items to gain an edge in various battles alongside asking a lot of the Virtue Mage's and Knights.

 **Dhva** **Kingdom-** The Kingdom that lies to the south of Maliga and shares one of the most tight knit bonds with the Kasilian Kingdom than most nations.

The overall culture of the Dhva Kingdom places a heavy emphasis on art, music, fashion and cuisine however for certain Clans militarism plays a heavy role in their lives.

The most famous aspect the Dhva Kingdom is that of how they were the nation where the Knights Order originated from in an attempt to create a group of those who could fight for the betterment of others despite having a poor aptitude for Magic.

Currently the Dhva Kingdom is facing a possible crisis as across their coastline lies Garda the nation of Demon's and with Demon activity on the rise many are fearing that the Dhva Kingdom could end up becoming a staging ground for a potential invasion of Maliga by the Demon race.

 **Glassya** **Kingdom-** The Kingdom that lies to the West of Maliga. Overall it's the richest of Maliga's nations in both financial terms and the amount of natural Mana.

Nearly a century ago the Kingdom's economy was in a particularly nasty recession however over several decades the Glassya Royal family devoted all avaliable manpower into fixing the economy which in time brought them from the ashes like a Phoenix enough that as mentioned above they're now the richest of all of Maliga's nations. Furthermore due to the economic crisis they faced the countries Nobles and Peasants don't have a negative relationship in fact both Peasants and Nobles live in true harmony as many Nobles who lost a lot of their wealth during the economic crisis learned of the hardships Peasants live with meanwhile many Peasants who earned more money during the crisis got to experience the highlife leading to both groups gaining a taste of one another's worlds **(that's why many of the** **Kasilian** **Kingdoms Peasants** **just** **pack their bags and** **leave** **in the hopes of a better life in** **the** **Dhva** **Kingdom).**

Among the other nations the Glassya Kingdom has a great deal of natural Mana meaning that even the lowest of Peasants have Mana comparable to a Kasilian Kingdom Noble with the Royal family having such an enormous amount of Mana that it's nothing short of godlike compared to others **(even Orion acknowledges that** **Glassya** **Kingdom Royals are more than he could handle).** Because of this the class divide between both Peasants and Nobles is further lowered.

 **Draconius** **Kingdom-** While the Draconius Kingdom isn't the richest Kingdom in the world financially, it's military is easily the most powerful one in the world as the Draconius Kingdom is the Kingdom of Dragons.

Not much is known about the Kingdom however it's still recognised as an actual Kingdom by other nations. What is known about it however is that the environment is so alien if not outright prehistoric that only those born in the Kingdom can naturally live their on a permanent basis due to it being filled with volcanos, barren desert like lands and other horrific environmental conditions enough that it's ranked on official charts as the worst place to settle down in.

Because of the Dragon's and interracial breeding between Dragon's and Human's the Draconius Kingdom has an extremely powerful military force with them having repelled countless invasions over the years, the only reason they don't invade other countries is because they simply can't be bothered to do so despite knowing they easily could if they put the effort in.

Sadly due to the immense natural Mana combined with the interference of Dragon's the animals of the Draconius Kingdom are insanely large with the average housefly in that Kingdom being the size of an SUV **_(Author's Note- pardon me while I take the train to Nope town)_** which further adds to it being somewhere most people avoid unless absolutely necessary.

**Other countries-**

**Garda-** The nation of Demon's that lies far off the coast of the Dhva Kingdom **(note to self keep Orion away** **from** **this place)** not much is known about how life in this nation is but given the violent and malevolent nature of the Demon race it can be presumed that it's anything but a paradise.

 **Ysold** **-** The country of the Sinite race **(they're known by the colourful racist name of** **Bullmen** **due** **to** **them having bull horns and other Bull characteristics)** much like Garda not much is known about this country because of them being a highly secretive nation however they maintain enough contact with the outside world that nobody considers them an immediate threat.

 **Yggdra** **-** The Kingdom of Yggdra makes up most if not all of the Northern Continent of Anorga. Their culture takes a lot of inspiration from Viking culture with them even having similar clothing styles to that of Vikings nevermind fighting techniques **(while some of them do know martial arts most men of this** **nation** **prefer going for a straightforward brawler approach in hand to hand combat scenarios)**.

Due to the geographical positioning of this nation it's almost always snowing in Yggdra but on the plus side not only are the residents of this nation well adapted to cold climates but by using their understanding of their Kingdoms geography and their own guerrilla warfare approach to combat they have repelled countless invasions **(triggering an** **avalanche** **is one of their favourite strategies)**.

As stated above the fighting techniques of this country are highly straightforward with a heavy emphasis on brutal but effective attacks however over the centuries they have devised a martial art never seen before called **_Sanjro_** which involves gaining full control over ones body giving practitioners of this art the ability to achieve superhuman if not outright impossible feats of power such as counting each individual speck of dust that falls on their skin, manually restarting their heart if it gets slowed down or pushed to a near stop, hearing the blood pumping through someone else's veins or even crazier yet some masters of this art demonstrate the ability to cure seemingly incurable ailments with a touch including deafness, blindness, vegative states and more.

The overall army of Yggdra is fairy average in size compared to the rest of the world but they make up for it because each of individual soldier has the strength of 100 men alongside their inherited mastery of combat and their ability to withstand many conditions due to the climate of their home country.

 **Ozanayu** **-** The Kingdom of Dwarves. Technically this Kingdom is the largest as their Kingdom spans the entire landmass of Maliga and since they live underground they aren't bound by the territory disagreements that other nations deal with. Currently Ozanayu is the leading power in creating Golems **(Orion states that the** **difference** **between his understanding of Golems** **compared** **to their understanding is like the sea and the sky, in this case he's** **the** **sea and they're** **the** **sky since they're** **better** **with Golems than he is).**

Sadly not much else is known about them.

There are presumed to be many other nations in what's referred to as the Dark Zone an area of the world that's yet to be explored by anyone.

* * *

 **Calender-**  
Similar to Earth, Anorga has it's own Calender and much like Earth's own Gregorgian it has twelve months that make it up. For this section we'll take a look at what those months are alongside which months they would be on Earth's:

 **Janatus** **(January)**

 **Bosto** **(February)**

 **Vilgatus** **(March)**

 **Minata** **(April)**

 **Kelias** **(May)**

 **Gofoter** **(June)**

 **Ysgra** **(July)**

 **Kodla** **(August)**

 **Kynsgra** **(September)**

**Lucida (October)**

**Lyaxra** **(November)**

 **Olonda** **(December)**

 **_(Author's Note- The month in the story right now is_ ** **_Minata_ ** **_)_ **

Like Earth Anorga has various holidays some of which are only celebrated in certain countries, during the month of Olonda they have a celebration called Vistana which is celebrated around the world, during this celebration people exchange gifts, share stories and ultimately show enormous gratitude for the people in their life alongside putting a tree in their living rooms and decorating it with various ornaments **(now what does that** **remind** **you off),** generally Vistana is considered the happiest time of the year for everyone **(sadly they don't have a man in a red hat who owns a bunch of reindeers sneaking down the** **chimney** **).**

The months consists of 31 days but unlike Earth there are no leap years in Anorga there are however Kynsgra only has 30 days instead of 31.

The current year is X882. The X in the year is used to refer to the Month when written down on official records **(so the current** **Argaton** **students would write *** _ **insert day**_ _ **number**_ ***** **Minata** **882 on their worksheets)** and for the current year the key Animal is that of a Goose **(each year is represented** **by** **an animal, for the year 866 the year of Jonathan and Orion's birth the animal** **was** **a** **Chyoto** **)**.

 **Zodiac system-**  
In Anorga they have their own Zodiac sign system however theirs comes with a twist as unlike the Zodiac signs found on Earth which are believed to affect ones personality traits the Zodiac signs of Anorga give people special abilities upon birth, the signs are also determined by colours not animals like Earth's Zodiacs alongside that there's only 6 on Anorga as apposed to Earth. For this section we'll take a look at what these signs are and their real world counterparts alongside the abilities they bestow:

• **Lyaptra** **(Blue)**  
 **(** **Real world** **counterpart- Aquarius)**

 **Abilities-** Those born under this sign receive a drastic increase to all mental and physical capabilities upon birth alongside that Lyaptra's are intuitively gifted at everything they attempt giving them an almost endless supply of talent and potential. If two people born under Lyaptra meet for the first time then they also have the ability to instantly come to an understanding and form a friendship with one another despite having only just met which is usually the first indication that someone may be a Lyaptra.

It's a common belief that those born under the Lyaptra sign are destined to become legendary figures in Anorga as many of Anorga's most famous Heroes and Villains throughout it's history have been Lyaptra's or at least display the traits of a Lyaptra.

• **Arcadus** **(Red)**  
 **(Real world counterpart- Taurus)**

 **Abilities-** Those born under this Zodiac sign are born with a Superhuman condition in both mind and body alongside being born with a heightened affinity for Fire Magic. While it's unknown if it's actually the case or not it appears as though those born under the Arcadus sign are intuitively gifted at martial arts since some of Anorga's most powerful martial artists are born under this sign and many others born under this sign show a natural talent for it even if they've never studied a single martial art.

• **Benetil** **(Yellow)**  
 **(Real world counterpart- Scorpio)**

 **Abilities-** Those born under this sign show an incredible talent for Magic's related to the planet itself **(e.g** **Ground Magic, Nature Magic, Water Magic, Dark Magic and other Magic's that influence the natural order of the world)** alongside being gifted at craftsmanship. It's also believed that this sign has some effect on a person's intelligence since many people born under this sign are known to be highly intelligent people.

 **•** **Jadus** **(White)**  
 **(Real world counterpart- Capricorn)**

 **Abilities-** Those born under this star sign don't receive any increase to the Magic's they can use nor do they get any physical enchantments but they do instead receive a gargantuan increase to their intelligence, Mana capacity and control alongside being born with a lot of talent when using various weapons or tools **(especially if it's weapons or tools connected to Ownership type Magic)**.

• **Yola (Green)**  
 **(Real world counterpart- Leo)**

 **Abilities-** Those born under this sign are born with a natural affinity towards taming animals alongside having an immense amount of talent for Wind Magic and Destruction Magic.

People of this sign are generally considered the friendliest people since that seems to be a shared trait among those of this sign.

 **•** **Zyzapt** **(Violet)**  
 **(Real world counterpart- Sagittarius)**

 **Abilities-** Those born under this sign are natural born fighters as they receive a drastic increase to their physical capabilities and skill with weapons or tools.

Alongside the bestowing people with various abilities the Zodiac signs of Anorga are different from Earth as this world's Zodiacs appear at random intervals and stay for random intervals unlike the Zodiac on Earth which come and go on a Monthly basis, this unfortunately makes it impossible at birth to know what kind of abilities a child will be born with **(** **unless** **you have an astronomer on speed dial).** Out of all the signs Lyaptra is both the rarest and most powerful Zodiac.

* * *

 **Magic-**  
In Anorga Magic is everything be it something that's used for mundane everyday life or if you use it in the pursuit of fame and fortune, as proven already in many social circles the amount of Mana one has alongside the number of Magic's they can use can determine how much their life is worth **(what a** **Darwinistic** **world they live in)**.

Magic is broken down into two separate categories **_Caster_** type Magic and **_Ownership_** type Magic, the difference between the two of them is that **_Caster_** type Magic involves the Chanting or performing calculations to use various Spells **(such as Elemental Magic, Artificer Magic and so on)** meanwhile **_Ownership_** type Magic involves procuring a particular item and then channelling Mana into it in order to utilise that Items power **(Ownership type Magic's include Sword Magic, Tool Magic, Armour Magic, Card Magic and others).** Since the day the difference between the two types of Magic was established billions of years ago in Anorga there has been a never ending argument over which type is the superior one **(in truth it's a matter of perspective)**.

 _**(Author's Note- People who** _ _**use** _ _**Familiars in combat technically belong to the category of Ownership type Magic even though Familiars are living beings not items)** _

Currently there are 236 different Magic schools across all of Anorga however Argaton Academy is without a doubt the most prestigious and most successful at creating powerful Mage's due to it's strict but effective teaching methods, Nobles from all nations practically fight each other in the hopes of sending their child to Argaton however even for Nobles only 13% of applicants actually get a place their nevermind for Peasants **(on average 12,000 people each year apply)** because of this getting expelled from the Academy is considered the ultimate form of humiliation any young Mage can go through enough that it shames the family even centuries after the incident **(how does the saying go forgive but** **never** **forget).**

Overall it's estimated there are at least 66,873 forms of Magic and naturally nobody in history has even come close to mastering them all **(if they do they have way too much time on their hands)** , with their being at least a thousands Spells for each form of Magic. The problem with each form of Magic is that with every new generation at least one new affinity pops up so the number of them is ever growing. Currently the five hardest forms of Magic to learn in order of difficulty level are:

**1) Origin Magic**   
**2) Death Magic**   
**3) Artificer Magic**   
**4) Eye Magic**   
**5) Chronos Magic**

Due to Orion's arrival at Argaton and word spreading of his Original Magic and Compound Magic many are considered adding a few them to the list with **Twilight Magic** and **Xeno Magic** being the top contender.

There are also a number of Spells that don't belong to any Magic attribute and are instead their own unique Spells, these Spells are known as _**Abnormal Spells**_ since their effects tend to defty every law of physics known to man.

At any Magic school that follows the Class system a student needs to have a Power Level of at least 2,000 to be deemed an S Class student.

As of for how Mana works it in truth is all around us being one with the world itself **(think of it like the Force from Star Wars)** **,** Mage's are born with a special gland called the **Manatas** gland, in their body that allows them to manipulate the Mana around them. For some people such as Nobles or Royals they can use this gland to draw upon even greater amounts of Mana which is why Nobles and Royals tend to be very Mana blessed individuals **(that's an in universe term** **to** **describe someone who is born with a lot of Mana),** the gland itself is located just below the Adrenalal gland which is has led to the theory that when the adrenalal gland produces an excessive amount of adrenaline it may or may not be the reason Mage's go through a significant increase in power.

 **Magic Items-**  
For most countries Magic Items are used to improve the quality of life for citizens. For craftsmen or those who can use _**Artificer Magic**_ they can find a stable and happy career developing Magic Items.

There exists a rare type of Magic Item called an _**Heirloom**_ a Magical Item with unique properties that can't be found anywhere else nor can they be replicated. While it doesn't fit the traditional definition of one, Magic Items from the Age of Chaos can also be defined as an **_Heirloom_** due to their age and the unique Magic's that existed during that time.

Currently there is no way to create Magic Items with the kind of properties found in an _**Heirloom**_ however stories do speak of a type of Magic called _**Heirloom**_ _ **Magic**_ which allegedly gives the user the power to make an _ **Heirloom.**_

**Virtue Mages and Knights Order-**  
The Virtue Mage's and Knights Order are two independent groups that exist outside of any nations military force and fight solely for the sake of protecting those who lack the power to protect themselves.

While it is an extremely risky line of work both Knights and Virtue Mage's are extremely respected alongside that they get paid a great deal for whatever mission they're hired for making it a rewarding job inspite of the conditions for it. Normally the way they earn money is that they get hired by a client to deal with a certain problem **(said problem** **depends** **on the client)** and they ultimately get paid for their services **(both groups are more or less mercenaries with** **government** **funding instead of funding themselves).**

While it's very rarely employed by most members all Viture Mage's receive training to perform the **Virure** **Mage Hand to Hand Style** which involves training the practitioner in hand to hand combat to deal with threats that can take away their ability to use Magic somehow, sadly this fighting style is unpopular if not outright ignored by the Virtue Mage's members since many of them have poor physical capabilities anyway and don't see the point in learning a fighting style that's not Magic oriented. The **Virtue Mage Hand to Hand Style** itself seems to be a hybrid of multiple martial arts with it baring similarities to the real world martial arts Wing Chun, Aikido, Kung Fu and there are a few moves in this fighting style that appear similar to Shotokan karate.

The Knights Order also have their own unique sword style called the **Path of Chivalry,** the moves of this style are similar to the real world sword styles of Kenjutsu, Kendo and Fencing. Unlike the **Virtue Mage Hand to Hand Style** the **Path of Chivalry** is much more popular with the Knights since they have all worked since day one to become physically strong and will take any chance to grow stonger.

Unfortunately there's a strong rivalry between the students of Argaton and the students of the Knight Academy tying further into the endless dispute over whether Magic or Physical training is greater **(don't** **mind** **Orion casually doing both)** with the Argaton students giving the Knight Academy students the demeaning nickname of Meat Heads meanwhile the Knight students call the Argaton students Matchsticks **(so childish).**

 **Races-** There are many races that fill the world of Anorga, for this section we'll take a look at what they are:

 **•Human**  
 **•** **Sinite**  
 **•Demon**  
 **•Orc**  
 **•** **Dwarf**  
 **•Spirit**  
 **•Envoy**  
• **Vampire**  
 **•Dragon**  
 **•Werewolf**  
 **•Succubus/Incubus**  
 **•Golems**

 _ **(Author's Note- Technically Succubi and Incubi are a subspecies of Demon that evolved**_ _ **differently**_ _ **to**_ _ **other Demon's giving them more lustful natures but on official records they're**_ _ **regarded**_ **_as a separate species so for the sake of the story that'll be how they're_** ** _referred_** ** _to)_**

Demon's are a more complex case in the race department since there are actually several different types of Demons including Humanoid Demons **(they're Humans that have drank excessive amounts of Demon blood),** Demon Hybrids **(they're what you're** **thinking** **they are),** Primordial Demons **(Demon's who have lived past a thousand)** and finally Monster Demons **(Demon's that are a mixture of so many Monster's** **that** **they look like something from a Lovecraftian novel)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will end the Introduction arc and next chapter will begin the Argaton arc


	7. Magic Items

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Orion now enrolled at Argaton Academy and ready to begin his journey life is looking ok for him however when the literal and metaphorical Demons of his past come back to haunt him, Orion is left to face the harsh reality of his life at Argaton Academy that being he isn't like the other students in more ways then even he can comprehend.

**Bold for Thoughts and change in pov** _**Italics for Magic use, Item Summoning and other abilities** _

**Orion's pov**

**A week later**

After a tumultuous first day schools starting to feel more well like a school is the best way to put it since everything is calming down although there's still a buzz in the air due to me killing a Demon by myself and the natural eccentricity that comes with a Magic Academy **I've grown fairly close to my classmates however many students don't like me due to my Peasant status,** right now though I'm busy making myself breakfast in the cafeteria **I've** **only** **had 4 hours of** **sleep** **so I'm going to be a bit woozy today ah well that's nothing new for me I've gone weeks without sleeping or resting** just as I finished making breakfast everyone else came downstairs then Jonathan who was still waking up asked "how are you up so early man" I remarked "I just wake up early" **that's some good coffee once again the Caffeine Processor wins the day** I sat down and bug in while everyone else started to go to the tables to wait for their orders to be taken.

**After breakfast**

With breakfast out the way myself and the others got dressed and headed to class **wonder what's going to be on the menu today at lunch** I chuckled to myself **look at me thinking of lunch mere minutes after having breakfast I'm such a glutton** eventually us S Class students got a message over our Student ID **oh it's Magic Item class this morning well that's one class I definitely plan** **to** **ace** me and the others headed that way meanwhile I stretched my arms out and yawned lightly with Yarda asking "um are you ok" I nodded saying "yeah I just stayed up late last night I had some work to do on an item I'm crafting" **it's gonna be a** **whopper** several of Jonathan's fan girls started to harass him by offering to go to dinner with him among other date oriented activities **they do know he's a Prince right he won't** **be** **easy to please on a date** just then I turned around and disarmed a noble who attempted to stab me in the back with a knife then when the blade hit the floor I grabbed his left wrist putting the boy in a wrist lock which he couldn't break free from due to my superior strength **this is the fourth time in a** **week** **this has happened** I said "what this time huh do you not like my face or Peasant status come on spit it out" he attempted to struggle so I applied more pressure **it's not enough to break any bones** **but** **it's still enough to keep him from escaping** he growled then I said "you really must be pitiful if you have to strike from the shadows to get results, what do you have to say for yourself huh a man without honour deserves no special treatment" he kept struggling **,** an Instructor arrived asking "is everything ok Orion" I let the boy go saying "yup just honky dorry" I walked on **don't try to jump me.**

**In** **the** **classroom**

After I got to class Jonathan asked "are you ok Orion" I nodded then said "yeah I'll live" **I've been in far** **worse** **fights that Demon fight the other day has nothing on the time Malcom took me Giant hunting yeah let's just say that was the** **first** **and last time we** **ever** **did such a thing** I leaned back in my chair running my hand through my hair **seriously that conditioner Lodo told me about has really done wonders for my hair** I looked around **from what I understand Magic Items Class is one of the few joint Classes in this case us S Class students are mixed with the A Class students** just then however our teacher entered so everyone took a seat,the teacher said "good morning everyone I'm Alasta Mcgrav and I'll be you're Magic Items tutor for your time here at Argaton" Alasta is an elderly man of average height with short grey hair and light blue eyes who's currently wearing the standard coat and formal wear most Instructors do **he seems like an ok man** I opened up my textbook then I looked at my pencil **I enchanted it last night to allow me to quite literally** **write** **Enchantments onto whatever I'm tying to enchant thus increasing the success of them working by 69% if I try to do an Enchantment by hand then there's the risk it won't stick or it'll fail or worse yet it could mutate into a completely different Enchantment** I pocketed it then I looked up **let's do this.**

* * *

When class got underway we covered the basics more so because Instructor Alasta wanted to see just how much we know about Magical Items rather than to insult our intelligence **makes sense it's actually no different from what I do with** **my** **Inventions without proper testing they're a liability so don't teach people how to** **make** **Magical Items if they're clearly bad at it all it'll lead to is stress and a disaster** Yuri an S Class student went on to ask "Instructor Alasta what would you do if say someone already has a massive amount of Magical Items that they made themselves ☆" she did a cutesy pose with her right making a V then she stuck her tounge out a little over her lower lip **what the heck** **is** **her deal and how the heck did that star appear** Alasta said "well if that person was in this room I'd ask to see some of their items, I worked with the Kingdoms Artisan Brigade for 30 years before becoming an Instructor so I would be thrilled to meet a fellow craftsman" every S Class student looked at me smirkingknowingly **traitors** I got up then said "there's quite a few of mine that I can only show outside of a classroom because they're too large so I can't show everything" _**Spatial Magic- Item Storage**_ I opened my portal then I put my hand in and from there I just fished stuff out said stuff being _**Vibrana, Retribution, Helmwige, Orion, Manarosus**_ my **_Anti-Dragon Sword, Ignasia, Albion,_** my **_Throwing Knives, Protective_** ** _suit_** and the **_Caffeine Processor_** I put my hand in **let's see where did I put them** I fished my hand around some more then I got out my _**Grenades**_ I smirked a little **that's what last night's all nighter was about using the Spell** _ **Space Creation**_ **I made a testing zone for my** _ **Grenades**_ **without causing damage to my room and when I got them** **working** **the way I need them to I just used the Spell** _ **Item Replicaticate**_ **to qucikly make some more although I'll have to do further testing before I can add additional features to them so far** **I've** **crafted** _ **Fragmentation Grenades**_ **,** _ **Audio Grenades**_ **and** ** _Knockout Grenades_** the class just went wide-eyed over the Items I put on display then Jonathan looked over them.

Just as he saw them he came down to see them up close and personal asking "Orion did you make these" I said "every individual part was assembled by me although I did need a fair bit of help acquiring some of the rarer materials I used when making them" he got to the Anti-Dragon Sword asking "what the in the name of the Heavnly Mother is that thing" I explained "that right there is a failed experiment of mine the **_Anti-Dragon Sword_** as the name implies I made it to kill Dragon's problem is though even now I can't lift it and even if I did manage to swing it I would just pull my arms out of their own sockets so I deemed it a failed experiment" **hey give me my due it was one of the first swords I** **made** **with the very first one being** ** _Ignasia_** he picked up Retribution asking "and what does this do can it blow up a Human with a single swing" **that's not a bad idea better add that to the** **list** **of possible inventions** I said "unfortunately no it doesn't do such a thing, all **_Retribution_** has is increased cutting power and it's denser than most swords" I lifted it up and did a few simple sword strikes to demonstrate it's usage **while it lacks any special properties I do appreciate having a sidearm it's** **saved** **my bacon more** **times** **than I can count** I set it down.

Just as I set them down Boto asked "what about those smaller weapons you used the other day" **_Uralt and Roudan_** I pulled them out then I spun them around in my hand then I got a tight grip of them catching them **not bad** Alasta inspected them from a distance then he asked "where did you find those" I said "I didn't find then I made em myself" I then said **_Workers & Volgia _**I had them appear at my side then I put all my weapons back in storage **these bad boys really help me out** **when** **I need them better not use the** ** _Prehistorias_** **though** **they're rather destructive** , just as they appeared I explained "they're some Golems I've made I have some more but these two are the only ones I can sunmon without wrecking the school" the students seemed imlressed by them, then I said to Alasta "I'm sorry Instructor Alasta" he got confused asking "whatever for young man" I explained "this was meant to be a lesson you planned in advance but it's just become a showcase for my Inventions" he laughed and said "nonsense you shouldn't apologise for showing off your creations that comes with the territory of being an inventor" I chuckled a bit **this man gets it** I put my revolvers away **seriously I need to finish that Mana Cannon.**

* * *

**Later that day**

After me and the others had lunch I headed for our afternoon class till someone said "Orion" **wait** I turned around **he's back** the other students and teachers asked "what's Sir Hinra doing here" "he's so awesome" "is that Lady Morrigan" **oh nooooo** I started to shiver **scary lady inbound scary lady inbound scary lady inbound** I gulped a bit saying "Sir Hinra, LLL Lady Morrigan how nice of you to drop by" **crap** **even** **after a year without** **seeing her** **she's still super scary** Jonathan told me "Orion not to be a classist jerk but don't be so casual with national heroes show a little respect man" Hinra held up his hand saying "there's no need Prince Jonathan Orion and me are close enough that he can be as casual as he wants with me" I smiled till Hinra threw a punch my way which I intercepted with a one armed block **he's** **just** **playing around if he was really out to get me then I'd be sent flying** he kept striking me with a number of strikes although I blocked and went for various counters **now** I qucikly caught his left arm and went for an open palm strike which broke it then he chuckled saying "you got me relax Orion" I shifted one of the clumps of my hair aside from my face then I said "it's been a while since we had a sparing match without holding back" Melinda who just arrived said **_Healing Magic- Bodily Repair_** she fixed the damage I did to his arm **she** **might** **be a Knight as is Malcome but Melinda is undeniably skilled at Healing Magic I mean she taught me everything I know about it** other students were confused by what's going on then I waved at Malcome saying "Malcy hey" he waved back saying "Orion hey" **Malcom is one of the coolest guys I know** Malcom is a handsome looking young man in his late teens to early twenties of average height with short spiky blonde hair and azure blue eyes, currently he's wearing an elegant suit of bluish silver Knights armour which has a blue cape from gis shoulders and an additional shorter blue cape from his waist that fell at his ankles. On his waist he had a scabbard for his sword which is the _**Legendry**_ _**Armament Inatantus**_ a sword crafted from a mixture of the bark of the Divine Tree, the unique metal _**Urad**_ which is metal blesssed by Mana and formed from millions of years worth of compression under the crust of the planet itself and finally it's been forged in the fire of a Dragon making it one of the most powerful swords in the world for it's design it's a longsword with a silver blade and a golden Cross guard that has metal vine like wraps around it alongside a hilt that's light blue in colour, in terms of powers the sword is imbued with an enormous amount of both Holy power and Demonic power allowing it to slay virtually anything it hits alongside that it comes with numerous passive strength Enhancement Spells and other physical enhancers and it seems to share a metaphysical connection with Malcom since everytime he's attempted to abandon the sword it always comes flying back to his hand **me and Malcom have the theory it can somehow resist Artificer Magic since when I attmepted to duplicate it so Malcom would have a spare it blew the Mana around me up sending me flying into a wall** Malcom and me shook eachothers hands then Melinda came to my side.

Just as she came by me she said "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to celebrate your acceptance into Argaton Ori-Or" I remarked "hey don't worry guys duty called so you answered" Melinda is a girl of average height who's a little older than Malcom with short bubblegum hair and matching eyes, currently she's wearing a golden version of Malcom's armour however she only has one cape and hers is crimson in colour alongside that she has the sword _**Glacianus**_ a sword with a similar shape and design to my **_Ignasia_** however Melinda's sword has an Ice effect instead of a fire one **me and her fight like all the damn time but she's the** **closest** **thing to a Big sis I've ever had** Melinda asked "oh it seems several women are into little old Ori-Or" I remarked "huh me nah they're all into Malcy not me" Malcom chuckled and grinned widely while rubbing the back of his neck then he went onto say "what can I say I'm irresistible" I chuckled till Melinda remarked "show offs" **I don't show off I just show my skill** just as she said that Yuri being the idiot she is said "Orion was showing us some of his Inventions in class this morning they're pretty cool ☆" she did another pose like earlier **Yuri no no no** I imitated to her to keep it down and to stop talking however the damage was already done as Morrigan who's a lady that's about Hinra's age with long silky black hair and blue eyes said "he did what" she cracked her knuckles **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** she slowly exerted her Mana making her dress which is white with a crimson front blow in the wind although not to an excessive degree but you could still feel her Mana enough that even Jonathan was noticeably shaking from it **crap crap crap crap crap crap** she did a knife hand strike onto my head knocking me to my knees as she shouted "YOU IMBECILE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SHOW YOU'RE DAMMED INVENTIONS IN PUBLIC, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THEY COULD BE IN THE WRONG HANDS AND WHAT'D YOU GO AND DO JUST SHOW THEM LIKE A DAMN IDIOT TO YOU'RE CLASSMATES" as she shouted she sounded more and more like a dog angrily barking at me for various reasons **she's always been strict with me, Malcom and Melinda heck even Sir Hinra is frightened of her aggression but despite how harsh a teacher she was I wouldn't have gained the understanding of Magic I have if not for her so I** **owe** **her** **a great deal although my scientific approach I did myself** she just shouted for a little bit more.

**In class**

After that incident I got to class then I saw the S Class students were quite clearly traumatised by Morrigan's display of rage earlier **I quite frankly don't blame them** Boto said "note to self never anger an older woman" **you got that right big guy** Boto is a tall handsome looking young man with tan skin and a muscular build, short bleach blond hair and light blue eyes, currently he's wearing the standard uniform for male students of Argaton however he's modified his by dropping the tie and unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt alongside leaving his blazer undone wearing it more like a jacket **he specialises in Light Magic, Physical Enhancement Magic, Wind Magic and Destruction Magic although his Primary Affinity is Physical Enhancement Magic** just then we got an alert that today's lesson is a self study session **oh well** I sat back then I said "sooooo anyone got anything they'd like to study I'll try to help as best I can although just remember my names Orion not miracle worker" I snapped my fingers on my left hand and made a small blue ember appear on the tip of my index finger **still got it** Yarda asked "there is something all of us want to know" I turned my chair to face all of them then I asked "don't be afraid to ask, I'll answer as best I can" Yarda straight up asked me "how do you manage to use Magic without chanting do you resort to calculations instead" I got up then I chuckled a little.

* * *

The moment I chuckled I said "I don't use calculations or anything like it" I got up then I went to the board saying "thanks to my inherited Skill **_Forbidden Wisdom_** I can memorize Spells flawlessly alongside that I learn them faster then others however that doesn't mean I don't work for them that part you just can't cut out, like a normal Magic user I still need to put the effort into learning a Spell" Jonathan remarked "but even with _**Forbidden Wisdom**_ isn't it not a challenge to keep track of every single Spells effect" I explained "and that your Majesty is where you are wrong, allow me to demonstrate" **it's been a while since I bothered Chanting for a Spell let's see if I've** **still** **got it** I held out my hand then I said _**Oh great Lord of light/Aid me in battle/Grant me a weapon to attain my ambition/preferably a sword/ Light Magic- Light Sword**_ I got the sword in my hand then I waved it about a little doing a few simple motions then I dispelled the sword and said "it's easy enough doing a chant for a Spell like say _**Light Sword**_ however watch what happens when I modify said Chant a little" _**Oh great Lord of light/Aid me in battle/Grant me a weapon to attain my ambition/preferably a Greatsword/ Light Magic- Light Sword**_ I made another sword however this time it was a greatsword instead of a broadsword like earlier **seems I still** **have** **my Chanting mojo** I saw the S Class students watching me.

Just as I did that Boto remarked "he made a different type of sword" I remarked "cha-ching Boto" I held the sword over my shoulder making sure not to damage the classroom then I said "that's something everyone since Magic got discovered has gotten wrong Magic isn't some mystical force which few can truly control it's just science that follows a different set of rules in the case of Chanting it's simple psychology" Jonathan asked "could you please elaborate how so" him and the others were taking notes then I explained "as of for how it's a simple association game for those of you who use Chants what happens in your mind when you finish the Chant and say the name of Spell" Venetas said "for me I think of the Spells effects it's only briefly but it always happens" the other Chanters had the same response or at least similar responses then I said "gold star for you all, Chanting is an association game much like the kind most therapists use to break the ice with new patients and giving them a slight insight into their overall mentality" **I feel kinda obnoxious talking to them like this but they seem to be really into this so I'll go along with it for now** Yarda asked "I think I get it now, whenever you say the name of a Spell you're going to cast you yourself associate the effects with that Spells name allowing you to cast it faster than others" I gave him a thumbs up **Yarda's understanding of Spell Theory is second to none in fact by my own calculations only myself and Jonathan have him beat on that front but regardless his understanding is** **still** **impressive none the less** Yarda noted that down in his workbook as did the others.

Just as they did that Jonathan asked "ok tough guy what about people who use Calculations to cast Spells" I remarked "oh that's also a science although in the case of Calculations it's simple chemistry" I did a few notes on the board about my explanation of Chanting and then I did a few notes about my explanation of Calculations for those who were struggling to keep up with my talking **hey it's not their fault some people are just slower** **writers** **than** **others** I went onto explain "to put it simply Chemistry is all about memorising formulas and knowing how and when to apply them in a situation let's use a basic example like fire" using a space on the board I drew a decent sized triangle asking "tell me how is fire made" **most if not all Mage's don't really bother with studying any type of science since the world has become so used to Magic making our lives better that** **most** **people** **just** **forget how** **science** **works** I brushed aside a loose piece of hair then the class just gave up trying to figure it out as I explained "the three core components of fire are heat oxygen and fuel, combine those three things together and" I did a little campfire doodle at a lower point of the board then in the center of the triangle I wrote the phrase _Chemical Reaction_ which the others also jotted down.

I then opened an extra section of the board up a to make more space then Jonathan said "so this is how you make you're Magic so powerful" I nodded saying "like I said earlier Magic isn't some mystical force it's just science that follows a different set of rules when I came to that conclusion at a young age that's why I decided to study both science and Magic" **they're all taking** **this** **really well in fact given their questions, body language, the** **constant** **jotting** **down of notes and their healthy degree of skepticism it's safe to say they're fascinated if not of me then at least the ideas I'm** **putting** **forward, it's way different from what they've been** **taught** **since** **they could walk but they're taking it really well** just then Malcom, Melinda, Hinra, Morrigan and several Instructors came crashing through the door **huh** a few of the Instructors notes fell out onto the floor **wait were they** **were** **taking notes of my talk** I helped them pick up their notes then I asked "I apologise if my talking disturbed anyone else's class, I've been told I have a loud voice when I start to talk about something I'm interested in" **Zion told me that when during the third Kigngsrom Harvest festival** **I went** **to *** _ **sigh**_ *** yeah he did that** I rubbed the back of my neck then Malcom explained "the Instructors and the rest of us were going to the staff room however when we overheard your lecture and they decided to listen in out of interest" I told them "if that's the case you could have just knocked and entered this isn't even an official lecture it was supposed to be a self study session but it took a different path" **oops** I wiped a small bit of sweat from my brow **is it me or is the temperature increasing again must be a** **change** **in season inbound** I however realised one of the Instructors was Principal Argata the Principal of Argaton Academy **the principal was listening in** Malcom helped him up **Argata and Hinra are old war buddies I occasionally talked to him but not a great deal out of shyness but I know he's a sweet little old man.**

* * *

Just as he got up he looked over the board **after I started to live** **with** **Hinra I became a bit shy and awkward** ,Principal Argata then said "I've never seen Magic visualised in such a way" he sat down setting his walking stick to the side then he asked "say you were the boy who got joint 1st with Prince Jonathan" I nodded then said "I am indeed sir" out of respect I bowed my head then he said "I see" **uh oh** I felt an uncomfortable feeling in my chest as I said "excuse me I kinda" I got excused **I should not have drank all** **that** **water over lunch now it's come back to bite me.**

**Over to Jonathan's pov**

Just as Orion left the Instructors and Principal Argata examined the board and what Orion taught us **I never once considered the possibility of science being like Magic** I had a small drink **I** **won't** **lie** **I** **haven't studied science that** **much** **more so because I couldn't find many mentors on the subject and when I attmepted to** **teach** **myself I felt like my head would explode so I just focused myself on studying Magic I understood it and at times it felt like it understood me that's what I'm good at so I decided I would devote myself to it** Principal Argata asked "say Mori did you teach young Orion about Magic" after having a quick drink, Morrigan explained "Orion already had a decent grip on Magic when I met him at least decent for someone his age, all I did was expand his prexisting understanding of Magic then he formed the science and Magic view on his own" **I** **thought** **she** **played** **a role** even the usually antisocial Venetas was impressed then Yuri asked "but how exactly did he do that" Morrigan went onto to explain "as a child Orion had a vision of another world one where Magic didn't exist but where science was dominant combined with his naturally high-level intellect and his understanding of Spell Theory it led to him seeing the similarities between Magic and science" **he did all that** **from** **one vision** she went onto say "it's just a gift Orion has he manages to form connections between topics and theories that nobody else can see till he explains them and points them out it's how he gained his ability to implement Magical Items in different ways from what's considered normal, I remember him mentioning once he based some of his Inventions off the world he saw" **just what was that world if items like the ones Orion makes are commonplace then it must be amazing.**

Morrigan said "it still doesn't stop him from being a total doofus though" she finished her drink then Malcom explained "Orion just has that effect on others the only thing more amazing than his Magic is his mind" **just how close** **are** **Sir Malcom and Orion** the man himself got back then he opened up a few windows fanning himself with his workbook asking "ok seriously am I the only one who's sweltering right now" **oh dear** Yarda then asked "Orion I can understand how you apply science and Magic together but how did you make **_Original Magic_** and **_Compound Magic_** " Orion got to the board then the Instructors took a seat.


	8. Interest

**Bold for Thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Item Summoning and other abilities_ **

**Orion's pov**

The moment the teachers sat down I used Word Magic saying **_Additional Blackboard_** another blackboard appeared so I got the chalk from the main board then I asked "do you have anything against it Lady Morrigan" she told me "ah you've got em all interested why not let them see the truth" I went onto explain "as you will all know my _**Original Magic's**_ don't exist at least they didn't till I made them same goes for _**Compound Magic**_ " I made a few notes on the board then I explained "both are a result of Artificer Magic specifically the Spell _**Circle Comprehension**_ " I held my hand out and said _**Artificer Magic- Circle Comprehension**_ from my hand appeared all the base components that make a Magic Circle including the space to add the sequences, the symbol to detail it's actual affinity and spare space for additional sequencing such as if you want to add an additional layer of coding to it **in** **that** **other world they had coding although it worked on advanced machines that could** **access** **a gargantuan repository of information at the push of a button it'll be a long time before we have anything like that in this** **world** I told them all "using _**Circle Comprehension**_ I just envisioned the Magic I wished to make then I just wrote the coding for it, in the case of _**Compund Magic**_ I just used other Magic's and mixed and matched them meanwhile with _**Original Magic**_ that's Magic I created from scratch" **yeah Morrigan was** **pleasantly** **surprised when she saw my Twilight Magic for the first time.**

  
Just as I said that Jonathan asked "so you just made Magic that easily" I remarked "easy" I did a goofy facial expression then I said "nope that stuff took frigging forever to make" he let out a sigh of relief saying "so he does have a weakness" other S Class students let a sigh of relief as well **yeah nothings scarier than not knowing it doesn't matter what it is that's unknown all beings have a fear of the unknown alongside the fear of death are the most** **rational** **fear in the universe** I said "once you know what Magic you want to make alongside any additional effects you want to give it creating **_Compound_** and _**Original Magic'**_ s becomes fairly easy, it's like any other skill practice makes perfect" **Dad taught me that growing up when he taught me the** ** _Wave Combat_** **fighting style and I felt** **like** **I couldn't do it Dad would always tell me practice makes perfect in order to motivate me more** thinking of him made me clench my right hand into a fist **I know it's selfish but I really need you're help now Dad** **I've** **felt so lost without your advice ever since that day** just before I could cry I stopped myself **don't cry don't cry man it's o** **k** **don't worry shshshsh** I began calming down although it was still difficult for me till Principal Argata got up saying "Hinra, Mori and Orion can you meet me in my office" I nodded then I said to Jonathan and the others "I'll leave this up if you guys want to take more notes or something like that" Jonathan gave me a thumbs up.

**In Argata's office**

Just as we got there Hinra closed the door then I sat down with them **did I do something wrong** Principal Argata poured himself a drink of whisky asking Hinra and Morrigan "would you like one" Morrigan shook her head saying "I'm good" Hinra however said "I would appreciate that" I remarked "I'm underage so I can't say anything" he chuckled lightly then he sat down after serving Hinra his drink **you know I can see why he put his office here looking out the window that is one hell of a view** Argata then said "based upon young Orion's grades during the Tryout exam and the lecture he gave earlier it's clear he has a one of a kind understanding of Spell Theory and Magic itself, quite frankly myself and the other Instructors are stumped as to what else we could possibly teach him in the week he's been here his understanding and knowledge has proven to be beyond even us old folk" he lifted up some papers saying "which is why I'd like to request that Orion becomes an Instructor at the Academy" **I what** alarm bells went off in my mind as I attmepted to process Principal Argata's sudden offer.

* * *

Just as that offer came Hinra said "hey hey it seems your skills are finally being acknowledged Orion" I looked left then I looked right with my facial expression clearly showing my confusion **but I'm a student how can I become an Instructor** Morrigan asked "I get you asking Orion but why being me and Hinra into this" Argata went onto say "to the best of my knowledge you two or at least just Hinra are his legal guardians and given young Orion's age I think it's best if I ask your permission as well as his own" Hinra smiled till I asked "with all due respect Principal Argata what makes you think I'd even do well at being an Instructor sure I'm pretty skilled at Magic I know that and by this point the Knight Academy likely knows it knowing how much everyone talks about it but what in the name of the Heavnly Mother makes you think I'd be a good Instructor" **seriously who the hell told the Knight Academy students** **about** **my skill I've** **narrowed** **down the suspect list to Jonathan, Venetas or Yuri** Argata had a small drink.

When he had a drink he told me "aside from what I said earlier I believe that your view on Magic may be what this Academy needs" **huh** he set his glass down saying "change is coming young Orion I can feel it in my bones, this Kingdom no this world is going to be faced with a string of catastrophes soon and I believe that said catastrophes will someday shake the very foundations of our world so I want the world to be prepared for these changes in advance and nothing is more of a change than your views of science and Magic being one in the same" **oh well then** I sighed then I said "alright then I'll do it but I'd like to set up some conditions" he chuckled then said "go on" I said "firstly I get to use whatever approach I need to teach my students I'm not planning anything barbaric don't worry but I don't plan to go easy on them and second I will not teach others how to make my firearms by all means I'll give students pointers on crafting other Magic Items provided that's the class I'm assigned but my guns are off the table they're simply too dangerous in the wrong hands they will bring nothing but pain and misery" he smiled then Argata said "they aren't too demanding so I can set them up however you'll only be allowed to work part-time" **huh** he explained "sadly since you aren't a Virtue Mage you can't drop your student activities altogether, like your fellow classmates you'll still need to do the full three years of study that they will so that means you'll need to attend classes for at least 24 hours a week so one day per week will be spent studying instead of teaching while the rest of the time will be spent teaching, I am however willing to allow you to pick and choose which classes you attend so long as you cut that class to teach another" **damn** **systems** **always getting in my way** **but** **at least I'm being given some semblance of control over this situation** Argata went onto say "while you are going to only be a part-time Instructor I will due to your unique situation permit you to have the benefits of a full-time Instructor including a steady supply of resources and funding for possible projects you may end up having to do alongside that you'll be able to access the exclusive Instructor unit of the Grand Library and like other Instructors you'll receive a steady salary" I bowed my head and thanked him **can't believe I'm an Instructor now.**

**The following day**

I got to the classroom to teach my first class **first day's are always the hardest** this mornings lesson is a joint Class between A Class students and S Class students with the topic being Spell Theory and how Chanting and Calculations ties into it, in other words what I taught yesterday just to a different class and with a little more detail going on **J** **onathan and the others don't know what's happening yet hehehe** Jonathan and the S Class students arrived with the A Class students arriving mere seconds after, Yarda asked "Orion how are you here before us" I simply said "oh you know I like being on time" Jonathan looked around asking "wait who's the teacher" I just chuckled **I'm waiting for it** Boto went onto say "well I bet Orion will ace this class" **now** I told him "actually that won't be possible" the students got on alert then I set a placard with my name on it on the desk saying "because this is my class" that got the reaction myself, Hinra, Morrigan, Malcom and Melinda were expecting from the others that being a true blend of confusion, curiosity, uncertainty and for a handful frustration meanwhile I looked at the clock **took em** **40 seconds to react like that huh well thanks to Malcom I'm now 40 gold poorer** **I've never been good at gambling yet I still do it with him ah just my luck** I explained "due to well nothing short of exceptional circumstances as of today I am both your classmate and Instructor I'll be covering a wide range of topics but I want to make one thing clear" I picked up the standard issue textbook for the school.

* * *

The moment I got the textbook I used a little Fire Magic to light it on fire saying "forgot everything you've ever learned about Magic till now because I'm gonna teach you ways of perceiving it that none of you would have ever believed is possible, also before we properly begin don't think for a second I'm going to go easy on any of you" I looked at them telling them "all of you regardless of which Class you are or even whatever social status you may be has a lot of potential and I aim to help you achieve it by pushing all of you to your limits then beyond that, now then" **which pocket did I put them in was it the left or right oh wait it's my shirts right breast pocket** I put my hand there then I pulled out a set of black rectangular frame glasses which I put on saying "let's begin" **now** **then** I got to work **I noticed during my practice run last night that my Mana has increased better swing by the Power Level analysis section of the school at some point to** **get** **that checked out** while I made a few notes and added some additional details on the board the students muttered amongst themselves about my situation and a few female students were commenting on my looks.

Just as I jotted them down I said to the A Class students "I understand that the S Class students already know about what I'll be teaching but just bare with me ok" they nodded then Jonathan smirked **hehehe** I explained to the A Class students "as I covered yesterday with the S Class students Magic isn't some mystical force which few can truly control it's just science that follows a different set of rules" some especially the Nobles couldn't believe that then I said "allow me to use the same example as yesterday to demonstrate my point" I held my hand out and Chanted **_Oh great Lord of light/Aid me in battle/Grant me a weapon to attain my ambition/preferably a sword/ Light Magic- Light Sword_** I made it appear then I said "even those inexperienced in Light Magic can easily use a Spell like **_Light Sword_** but watch what happens when I modify the Chant a little" **_Oh great Lord of light/Aid me in battle/Grant me a weapon to attain my ambition/preferably a Greatsword/ Light Magic- Light Sword_** just like yesterday I showed the diffrence to them then I said "and if you make further modifications" **_Oh great Lord of light/Aid me/Grant me a weapon to attain my ambition/preferably a sword/ Light Magic- Light Sword_** I created another broadsword after dispelling my Greatsword however the broadsword was now curved a little bit **my time to shine,** I explained to my students "see what I did by cutting out a part of the Chant I altered the shape of the sword not convinced well then" **_Oh great Lord of light/Aid me in conquest/Grant me a weapon to attain my ambition/ Light Magic- Light Sword_** in my hand came a battleaxe made of light then I wrote the chant I just did on the board saying "by changing a single word in the Chant and cutting out an entire verse I managed to make an entirely new weapon that has no semblance of the original Chant" **they're all into this the A Class students overall mood and body language is just like the S Class students yesterday when I showed them this,** with the last detail added I put the chalk down briefly then I told them "as I explained yesterday Chanting is an association game" **mwehehe** one student raised his arm.

When he raised his arm I said "yes how can I help" he asked me rather timidly "um sir this isn't what we've been trained for none of us have a strong understanding of science, you're just throwing us into the deepend without any support" I smiled lightly then I told him "there's no need to panic" I qucikly readjusted my glasses then I said "today's just an introduction of sorts I won't be expecting any of you to instantly know science after oooh not even half an hour so really don't panic about alright I'll walk all of you through this" **I had a similar reaction for a while** **when** **I** **started** **to learn swordsmanship and hand to hand combat I** **like** **many** **others accepted that Magic was the** **best** **way to handle foes guess Hinra just has that effect on others he's good at showing them a whole new world** I resumed my lecture saying "as I was saying Chanting is an association game, Venetas figured it out yesterday" the class turned to him then Venetas explained "Orion proved his theory to be fact when he brought up the association game idea, whenever you cast a Spell it's natural to envision the effects of the Spell whenever you Chant or something like that can I just nap" I chuckled a little however he qucikly put his textbook over his face **he's the antisocial memeber of the Class** I started to go into detail about my theory **2 hours of explaining something I already did yesterday jeez Louise this is gonna take some getting used to.**

* * *

**At lunch**

With morning class now over I headed to lunch with the others then I explained my position as an Instructor to them so that they had an idea of the situation **I can't even begin to** **count** **how** **many** **female students** **put** ** _Me please_** **next to the phrase Date on** **their** **worksheets** **that I handed out** I yawned a little bit **I've been pulling one all nighter after another lately then again I** **need** **to finish up that Mana Cannon of mine** Yarda asked "another all nighter" I nodded and stretched my arms **I only got 2 hours of sleep thanks to both me** **working** **on my Mana Cannon and because I** **had** **to** **do my** **morning** **training** **routine in both hand to hand combat and swordsmanship** a few students were talking about my lecture this morning then Yuri asked "hey Ori-Or what're you going to do about a Study Group ☆" I turned to her then I said "apparently I still have to join one because again I'm a part-time Instructor and part-time student, ah man my schedules gonna be cramped for a very long time" **I'm so sleepy.**

**After lunch**

When I started to leave the cafeteria I checked my Instructor ID badge **oh right** I said "looks like my next class is Magic Control with you guys" the others nodded then I kept walking with many women swooning over me for various reasons **ah dang it** just then however their focus changed to a woman who was walking with dignity and grace **huh** the woman has long golden blond hair which was tied in a waterfall braid with her eyes being such a beautiful shade of blue that the only comparison is the sky itself because they looked almost inhuman not in a negative way but in a way that made them unique, you could tell that she's well trained even with a quick glance at her body but that did nothing to subtract from her sheer beauty which made her look like she belongs amongst the Heavens because you'd be forgiven for thinking that her body was handcrafted by the God's themselves meanwhile her skin is a pure and almost porcelain shade white. Currently she's wearing a blue vest over a white formal dress shirt with a starched collar and a red cravat alongside a battle skirt that's ivory white in colour and ends at her kneecaps meanwhile a long crimson cape lined white is hanging from her shoulders and falls at her ankles and she has similar white gloves to my own on her hands however hers come with two tassels on the ends with either one which seem to be used to adjust how tight they are finally she's wearing a pair of kneehigh boots that are black in colour **she's** **beautiful** **in** **fact** **I can't remember the last time I ever saw someone this** **beautiful.**

As the woman walked Jonathan said "so that's his weakness pretty women" he smirked like a mischievous Devil with him comically gaining a set of horns and a tail with an arrowhead on the end alongside his teeth becoming sharper **idjit** the girl came up then said "Your Majesty I hope you're enjoying yourself" Jonathan nodded then said "Chelsea there's no need to be so formal with me" **so they know eachother I'm not even remotely surprised Jonathan seems to know everyone** she glared at me till she said "what's his deal" I remarked "I'm a new part-time Instructor, you may call me Orion" I had a smile on my face **man I can't wait to** **get** **to my bed** just then however I dodged a Noble who attmepted to ambush me from behind so in response I went for a front kick sending him flying back then one of his buddies tried to blast me with _**Mana Blast**_ which I saw **nah** with a simple slap that lacked force I was able to knock the attack aside **they weren't prepared in** **advance** **hence why they lacked power** in their anger they tried to charge me directly so I clenched my fist and slammed it into the floor with the force being so immense it launched them into the air then I dashed forward and went for a single strike to three of non lethal pressure points of each individual attacker **too easy** they hit the floor then I picked up a knife one of them had and crushed it with my bare hands **I'm getting** **sick** **of** **this** **it's already getting old** I let the fragments and the damaged hilt of the knife drop to the floor then I blew away the tinier fragments on my hand creating a few glistening lights from my hand **now then let's get to class**.

Just as I thought that the others were just shocked that I gave such a display of strength then I said "now with that out of the way let's get to class" we walked on meanwhile the woman named Chelsea joined us **you know for some strange reason she seems familiar I feel like we've met already but I can't put a name to a face ah it'll hit me** **when** **I'm not trying to figure it out that's how things usually go for me** Boto asked "ok is nobody going to talk about what we just witnessed" **oh right** **that** Jonathan asked "Orion forgive my foul language but what the actual fuck was that" I explained "alongside improving my Magical and Scientific knowledge I studied swordsmanship under Sir Hinra meanwhile I've studied hand to hand combat and martial arts since I was a kid" Venetas asked "to what scare people" I explained "at first I learned Boxing purely for self defense purposes but after I took part in a few contests in my village as a kid I found I'm actually not half bad at it and like Magic and swordsmanship among other skills I refined it studying with Sir Hinra and Lady Morrigan" **it really paid off,** while we walked even more students were becoming interested in me and Jonathan all the while I formulated a plan for how to approach the next lesson **I might** **go** **for a more advanced approach for this lesson these guys are S Class for a reason after all.**

* * *

**In the classroom**

With each of us in the classroom I got to the front then I received a last minute notice about a new student in my class **now ya tell me Argata** I said "ok we're getting a new student one by the name of Chelsea Erstine let's wait for her to show up before we start" however the woman who followed us said "I'm Chelsea Erstine" **she's what** I looked at her **ok seriously why do I remember her** **from somewhere it's aggravating** I said "whelp let's get to work" **and I know just the place** I explained to everyone "ordinarily you would be practicing Magic control in one of the Training Grounds but all of them are booked and one of them is busy getting redone _no_ _thanks_ _to little old me,_ but I've obtained permission to take you guys elsewhere for it" _**Spatial Magic- Violet Gate**_ I gestured for eveyone to walk through the door then after a minute and a half we left in a barren mountainous area that had no signs of life as far as the eye could see **perfect,** Boto and the others looked atound with Jonathan asking "how did we.. get here" I tapped on the door I made explaining " ** _Violet Gate_** it's an Original **_Spatial Magic_** Spell of mine that I created a while ago, normally people teleport via the Spells **_Teleport, Relocate_** or for more long-range teleportation **_Matter Relocate_** however since that last Spell takes a couple of hours to work I made a brand new Spell for long-range teleportation that's faster and more convenient hence where **_Violet Gate_** came from, rather than dissemble myself in one place and rebuild myself in another my Spell just creates a space which shrinks the distance between where I am and where I want to go then it reverts it to normal when I leave or whoever else is heading out leaves I'm bust working on a variant which can take me to multiple areas to make drop-offs if need be" **I actually got the idea from a hole** **left** **by** ** _Uralt_** **when I shot a tree don't ask why I was randomly shooting up trees though.**

With eveyone here Boto said "this place is perfect for practicing, how did you find it if you don't mind me asking" I told him "I found it during one of mine and Sir Hinra's little outings for my training and when I realised how great it would be for practicing I've been coming here ever since, not only does it have no people in the local area to pester us about noise pollution but it comes with a massive expanse of land to give us plenty of room to work with and plus if you're me the mountains provide an excellent place for Martial arts, swordsmanship and endurance training but enough of that" using Word Magic I said _**Magic Orbs**_ I summoned a number of orbs then I said "first off all I'm going to teach you all how to refine your power, after we've nailed that down completely we'll move onto cooler topics" **let's demonstrate** I got my orb then I said "these Orbs are designed to contain Mana, the aim is to fill them without shattering them into a million pieces I'll do a quick demonstration" **let's go** I let my Mana out which began distorting reality and created a thick pressure which brought even Boto to his knees meanwhile Yuri, Violetta and Anna were on their bellies **just about** I'd finished filling it with Mana then I stopped **oops** Jonathan and the others seemed disturbed by what I did with Jonathan asking "what are you Orion" my Orb levitated thanks me manipulating the Mana found in it as I explained "who me I'm just the new Instructor" my classmates got to it although some needed a few minutes to recover from what I did **my Mana is definitely too immense for my own good.**

**Later that night**

With classes over all of us got back to the dorms to enjoy the last few hours of the night before curfew kicked in **I generally** **prefer** **making my own meals** **but** **I have to admit the kitchen** **staff** **here are nothing short of masters in the kitchen** I was about to head up till Jonathan said "hey Orion why not stay down here and hang out with us for a bit" **huh** I asked "but how would that be of benefit to me unless we're talking about Magic" Venetas face palmed asking "does anything but Magic go through that damn brain of yours" he did a mixture of sighing and groaning then Jonathan said "we were just gonna sit and chat about stuff" **why not** I parked myself on a spare stool then I opened a Magic Circle to get myself a cup of coffee I had been preserving inside the Circles Dimensional Space **it** **was** **easy to make** **that** **Circle** I looked at the others then asked "so what did you plan to talk about" **it's been a while since I** **interacted** **like this with people my own age** **I'm** **more** **used to interacting with adults or people older than myself,** Jonathan looked about then he said "um how about the um" **he's got no idea either huh** I held my head down **after Sir Hinra took me in I found it difficult to socialise with other people, I'd often lock myself in my room** **working** **on various Projects or studying Magic and Science** **from dusk till dawn I had Malcom and Melinda which was nice but in the end I** **just** **felt so hollow whenever I interacted with** **others** **so I worked through my pain by burying my head in my studies and projects I made some incredible leaps in power and grew ever** **stronger** **but at the cost of my social skills,** **some** **though would argue Magic itself always has a cost and that it can never be used** **without a** **price** **being** **paid** the guys just started talking about various things around the school **I'll just sit here and listen in for a bit.**


	9. Argaton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin I thought I'd list everyone in the S Class since I realised I haven't made it that clear, this is in order of the classes seating order:  
> 1) Boto Zeinger  
> 2) Venetas Octavius  
> 3) Violetta Valerica  
> 4) Anna Crïngsbern  
> 5) Yuri Macabe  
> 6) Chelsea Erstine  
> 7) Yarda Böhmer  
> 8) Orion  
> 9) Jonathan Del Kasilian 
> 
> This isn't the final lineup more students will be joining them later, also everyone in the class is a Human (well that's if you can still consider Orion Human) however that's just because of the current lineup there's no rules against other races joining the school.
> 
> On another note everyone in the Class fits the Power Level over 2,000 requirement and each of them are powerful Mages in their own right but currently Orion and Jonathan are the most powerful members (no surprise there because those two are just broken).

**Bold for Thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Item Summoning and other abilities_ **

**Orion's pov**

**A month later**

After I began my Instructor role at the Academy I've been continuing with that work alongside my other projects and personal studies meanwhile on a side note my classes have been booming in popularity among the students **I'm just a part-time Instructor who's trying to give his** **students** **the best chance of succeeding at Magic as I can I'm not trying to get famous or usurp the other Instructors by any means** currently though I'm in my usual training zone in the mountains practicing my hand to hand combat on a training dummy I set up wearing my usual training gear consisting of black tight-fitting pants with a box frame belt, black shoes and a black sleeveless vest finished by a pair of black fingerless gloves **I've been here since 4:30 am and I got to bed about midnight last night yeah my sleep schedule has** **never** **been the best** I delivered a powerful kick to my training dummy then I followed it up with a series of forearm strikes to the bars sticking of **I modified it with Artificer Magic to better withstand the brunt of** **my** **attacks which allows me to cut loose a little,** just as I reeled myself in from my strikes I went for a rapid series of kicks moving my left leg so quickly you could only see the afterimages of the strikes I landed then I qucikly leapt back then I closed the distance between myself and the dummy going for an axe kick **still got it.**

**Back at Argaton Academy**

After I finished up my morning training routine I got back to school via _**Violet Gate**_ then I saw my classmates were already dressed and prepared for class **what** **time** **is it** I looked at the clock **it's 10:30 am damn I** **was** **away** **longer** **than I anticipated** Jonathan asked "oh morning Orion" I waved saying "morning" just as I said that I quickly threw a towel around my neck **ah man I'm shattered** just then I snapped my fingers saying **_Water & Gale Union Magic- Quick Wash _**after my body got covered in a small sized orb filled with cool water followed by hot air I was now freshened up **normally I prefer to go for a proper wash but I'm in a rush for morning classes so I don't have time to waste** I saw the girls eying up my exposed arms and the fact that my vest did nothing to hide how well-built I am enough that a few of them were blushing and even more started to drool in fact some of the guys were drooling with the girls **right I forgot** **my** **arms** **are** **exposed** I told eveyone "don't wait up for me I'm just gonna get dressed" Jonathan walked on and gave me a quick salute **I've been meaning to** **check** **the barriers I put on** **my** **room** I qucikly got there then I saw the barriers had been damaged a little **nobody actually broke in but only 14 of the 16 I set up are still** **active** **someone tried to break into my room I noticed it a week ago so I** **amped** **up** **my Barriers from 13 to 16 as a precaution I had** **hoped** **it may be an admirer going too far** **but** **seems as though I was wrong** I entered my room and began getting dressed **and I know exactly who's to blame.**

**During morning break**

With morning class now over I left class with the others in the S Class group **I don't have anyone else to hang out with so I might as well join them** just then however we heard a teacher scolding a C Class student for no apparent reason **Instructor Enenri she's from a branch family of the Kasilian Royal family and boy does she love** **reminding** **others that she's a Royal if it wasn't for my Instructor status she'd go for me** I walked up asking "what seems to be the matter" she said "this has nothing to do with you Orion" I chuckled then I said "on the contrary you're verbally abusing a student on school grounds in the presence of another Instructor did you really think I'd let it slide, just like most people let your experiments slide" that scared her slightly **her Primary Affinity is Death Magic and a lot of signs seem to indicate she's** **attempting** **illegal Death Magic experimentation what said experiment is I don't know but I'll use it to unnerve her a** **little** **get the egde on her.**

* * *

Enenri attempted to strike me saying "dammed pest" she was full of hate in her voice which dripped with venom like she's some kind of viper, I caught her hand with little effort and pulled her closer whispering darkly into her ear " _listen close and listen well don't you dare treat another Peasant like that again we are all here to study Magic not beat down social standing upon eachother"_ I was clearly unnerving her then I said " _just this once_ _I'll not make a big fuss but you've been warned and if I catch one of your little goons in the act of breaking into my room to steal plans for my research be it Magic Item research or research on Magic in general I won't hesitate to_ _burn_ _them to a crisp and then when I'm done with them you'll be next and believe me fire upon skin especially hot metal on the skin is really painful_ " Enenri was clearly unsettled if not downright terrified of me then I said " _and if you push me far enough I won't just stop there I'll make sure the Kingdom no_ _scratch_ _that the entire planet knows of your attempt to cross me just so they know not to get in my way and that is all they'll remember you for a pest who got_ _in_ _my way_ " I let go saying "so sorry for the commotion Instructor Enenri and I were busy talking about the upcoming museum trip" **act natural** Instructor Enenri looked as if she had just witnessed some kind of atrocity enough that she fell to her knees sweating profusely and she even looked ready to cry **I'm a simple individual at heart if you treat me nice you'll fly like a bird with me but if you dare cross me then I'll drop you like a ton of bricks** Enenri ran away however most of the Peasant students were happy someone took a stand for them **now then** I kept walking acting as natural as can be.

When I walked away Boto asked "ok what the heck was that" I asked "what was what" he remarked "well that whatever it was you just did, few people can stand up to a Noble even a one from a branch family" I told him "it's simple I don't take kindly to people who try to get in my way" **ah its a beautiful day** a thought crossed my mind with me saying "that reminds me I have a treat planned for you S Class lot this is a treat as a classmate not an Instructor, I don't like to pick favourites" **_Spatial Magic- Violet Gate_** I led them through then we arrived at my usual training zone **I love this place** I smiled a bit then Jonathan looked about as I said **_Ziz_** a massive aircraft resembling a Chyoto that stands at roughly 150 metres in length and is clearly armoured up appeared giving the others a small shock as I said "meet my personal aircraft **_Ziz_** or as Sir Lodo calls it a marvel of mechanical engineering" **let's go** a mechanical staircase came down then I led everyone aboard **I've** **been** **wanting to show them this for a while,** Jonathan and the guys loved the relaxation areas meanwhile Yuri nearly fell over trying to look all around **oops** I helped her up as Jonathan asked "ok you had to have had help right" I shook my head saying "nope, I built this entirely on my own granted it did take several months, Heavenly Mother knows how many weeks of sleeplessness nights and Artificer Magic Spells I needed but overall this was all on me at least assembling it was all me some of the more high-level materiels such as the Magic Stones I needed help to obtain" **now then** I went up a series of stairs then I pushed a few buttons taking flight **let's go** the others got a little caught off guard but qucilly adjusted to being in flight then I asked "ever wanted to see the Academy from the sky" I plotted a course **mwehehe.**

**A few minutes later**

Just as we arrived at our destination I escorted the others to the observation deck and said "tada" they could see the school from up in the sky with even Jonathan being impressed by what he saw and all of them looking like a child on their first ever birthday with innocent joy plastering their face even the usually aggressive and moody Chelsea was impressed **her Primary Affinity is Fire Magic which is kinda fitting because she's just like fire destructive, messy, uncontrollable, difficult to ignore and dangerous if left ignored** I told them "this is the kind of view I can get frequently, really all my problems seem small whenever I'm up here it allows to me focus better" **I remember my first trip in this old thing man that was amazing same** **with** _ **Underwat**_ **I don't think anything could come close to being as amazing as those times were** **,** Venetas asked "seriously what haven't you built" I remarked "a **_Divinity Crystal_** among a many others" Jonathan freaked out a little asking "wait Divinity Crystals, as in crystals of pure compressed Mana created after hundred of years underground Divinity Crystals and theeeee only thing thing on the planet capable of producing the miracle waters **_Amrita_** " I took my blazer off putting over the railings for the stairs saying "the very same" **I've** **only** **made** **one** **actual** _ **Divinity Crystal**_ **but** **mine** **couldn't produce** _ **Amrita**_ **essentially making it a beach ball sized Magic Stone** **instead** **of a true** _ **Divinity Crystal**_ **so hence why I** **deemed** **it a failure not that I'm not trying again and again I** **just** **haven't cracked the code as to how** _ **Amrita**_ **producing one's are made above** **ground** Anna asked "with all due respect Orion but what could you possibly need one of them for" I turned to her and said "Demon hunting, years ago when I hunted a Demon into an abandoned mine I got separated from my group and fell down an unexcavated mine shaft which I found my target in however in a moment of panic I grabbed the nearest thing to me and I bashed the Demon's skull in till it died then I realised after taking the rock home it was actually a **_Divinity Crystal_** not only that I discovered that Demon's are extremely vulnerable to the _**Amrita**_ liquid it produces given the extremely pure qualities of it that and they're also weak again their skulls being caved in but that's a whole other story" Venetas and Boto face palmed at my cruddy attempt at a joke then I explained "however since the one I have at home isn't powerful enough to kill High-level Demon's I decided to have a swing at making my own which can do so" **the** **way** **that** ** _Divinity Crystals_** **are made is similar to the process of how** **diamonds** **are formed by extreme pressure and compression so making the rock** **itself** **ain't** **the** **hard part it's the liquid it produces that's the hard bit** I got an alert on my badge that Class was about to begin.

* * *

Just as I got that alert I took us into land in the tranining field for the Academy with countless students trying to find out what my vehicle is **now** I opened up the doors and platform for _**Ziz**_ then myself and the S Class students got off **I** **think** **they enjoyed themselves** Chelsea said "hey Instructor" **huh** she had a small blush to her face as she said "you're aircrafts pretty cool" I smirked then I said "well duh it's mine so of course it's cool" she got annoyed however I just smriked like a cat to tease her **ah moody people are just too easy to tease** I stored my aircraft meanwhile many students started muttering amongst themselves "what was that thing" "is that Instructor Orion" "he's so handsome, I wonder if he can teach me personally about the body" "he's so cool and so is Prince Jonathan" "what did he do to make all that cool stuff" "how much juice did he drink, how many pushups, how many sit ups, HOW MANY" **jeez Louise do** **these** **people** **have nothing better to discuss** I walked on till an ominous crimson barrier covered the school **oh** **no** **ya don't** I made a small space _**Throwing Knife**_ using one of my Throwing Knives I slit my right wrist and used my own blood to write down a number of Sigils belonging to the Azamani Tribe of the Dhva Kingdom **they have a theory that these particular Sigils can counter certain Magic's if done in the right sequence and turns out they're right despite many calling them mad men and women downside is though their** **method demands a blood sacrifice and an Incantation to be spoken** as I drew the Sigils I Chanted _**Si mana si man/Zi set epptun svevuel/Optima zik lise ni digul/Pri di si ni tun/ Sigil**_ my blood Sigils began glowing crimson which weakened the barrier as I explained "saldy that was just the beginning" **damn** I warned the others "we aren't out of the woods yet" **I smell em,** just as I said that I said _**Vibrana**_ I got my sword ready hearing Demon's starting to roar in the distance like the disgusting little animals they are **great.**

Just as they roared Violetta asked "I ah um Orion what's happening" I explained "that Spell was a _**Union**_ spell consiting of the _**Spatial Magic**_ Spell **_Layer Sepreration Space_** and the **_Debuff Magic_** Spell **_Mass Paralysis_** they likely planned to separate us from the outside world alongside paralysing us so that way we'd be defenceless" Anna asked me "but you stopped that right" I remarked "only the Paralysis part of the Spell given how sudden I had to Chant I didn't have enough time to cancel the separation so currently we're cut off from the outside world in another Dimensional Space, in other words we are on our own" one student told me "um Instructor the other Instructors have vanished" **oh fantastic** I explained "whoever cast the Spell must be trying to isolate us and leave us vulnerable by making the Spell trap students only given how strong the other Instructors are that must mean they're here for something else other than pillaging" **but why didn't** **I** **get** **taken** **away** Boto asked the same question so I told him "there's one of two possible reasons, reason one is that they aren't aware I'm an Instructor meaning they're just after the students or reason two we just returned" Jonathan caught on asking "so there's the risk they aren't aware of the S Class students being here and if that's the case then we have the element of surprise on our side" I gave him a thumbs up and handed him Vibrana saying "could you hold this for a second" he accepted it and did a few simple swings to goof off with the sword meanwhile my slit wrist healed easily **Jonathan is a good guy.**

Just as I thought that I held my hands and said _**Artificer Magic- Circle Comprehension**_ I pulled up the Circle of the Spell keeping us here **ah bollocks** I told everyone "whoever assembled this knows what they're doing even for me it'll take me a while to take it apart alone" suddenly the Magic Circle Study Group appeared then their Club President Jora said "leave that to us, all of us are better of if you're defending the school" I nodded then I let them do their part which involved them trying to break down the Circle and reverse the effects of the Spell to get us out of here meanwhile I said "alright listen up" the other students gathered around as I told them flat out "this situation is anything but ideal in fact it's safe to call this a worst case scenario we're trapped with a horde of Demon's, there's no way to contact the Virure Mage's or Knights Order or the other Instructors however that doesn't mean it's hopeless all I ask is that eveyone work together regardless of societal rank and Magic Class or Year group" they got behind that as a boy asked "how can we help Instructor" _**Spatial Magic- Area Map**_ I got up a holographic map of the entire Academy including where the students and Demon's currently are as I said "all combat oriented Mage's establish a defensive permitter close quarter Mage's guard the school grounds themselves meanwhile all long-range attackers get yourselves to the rooftops especially the Laboratory rooftops there's a view of the whole Academy from there and provided air support from possible flight based Demon's and ground units, all healers get yourselves to the infirmary and prepare to use Healing Magic fortunately there should be some medical supplies since the Spell that separates us doesn't take away equipment in the area same goes to any weapon users there should be Magic Weapons and other items to use in the Items Division arm yourselves to the teeth if need be" _**Arnos**_ my Bat Golems appeared then I asked "Anna can you sync your Eye Magic with my _**Arnos**_ Golems and provided us with ariel reconnaissance" she got to it.

* * *

Just as she got to it using Word Magic I said _**Magic Communicators**_ a number of tiny white orbs appeared then I said "everyone take one of these it'll help us all stay in touch more easily" everyone grabbrd one then I said "time for reinforcements" **I didn't** **want** **to call** **on them** **so soon but we need to be prepared** I held my hand out saying _**Prehistorias**_ the moment I said that term a group of Prehistoric creatures appeared all of which were ready for battle with _**Orgone**_ letting out a mighty and dominance asserting roar which throughly terrified the others then I smiled saying "meet the _**Prehistorias**_ another group of Golems I made" Jonathan asked "are um are they pets or something" I remarked "to a small extent yes they are" Venetas remarked "couldn't you have asked for a Bunny to have as a pet" **hehehe** I tossed my blazer into a Magic Circle I made then I said _**Throwing Knives**_ _ **and Uralt**_ I put Uralt in a holster I had summoned onto my belt then I tied my belt of Throwing Knives around my torso **let's go** I said "Prince Jonathan, Venetas, Yarda, Boto and Lady Chelsea you guys are with me meanwhile all other S Class students assit the others however you can, let's show these big Demonic bozos why they messed with the wrong Academy" the students nodded then I climbed on top of _**Orgone**_ and charged for the oncoming horde of Demon's with the others joining me **let's go** , I could feel _**Orgone'**_ s speed gradually increasing as we charged then I dived down bisecting a Demon meanwhile Orgone crushed one under his foot then I used my Revolver to shoot another Demon in the head meanwhile I saw a group heading for Boto so I held my hand out saying _**Fire Magic- Flame Wave**_ from my hand erupted a huge wave of blue fire which easily decimated those Demon's then Boto said ** _Oh Heavenly Mother/Give me the strength of an entire army/ Physical Enhancement Magic-_** _ **Enhancement X6**_ with his strength massively increased he charged forward and started smashing through those Demon's like they're tissue paper given how easily he crushed them I qucikly relayed a message to the students _**"remember to incinerate the bodies of each Demon before the miasma appears"**_ they got to it then Jonathan smirked.

**Over to Jonathan's pov**

Just as I got to a group of Demons I told them "ok big boys let's tango" one roared meanwhile I dodged a Demons attack, I remarked "I'm going to show you what strikes twice" Lightning bolts came from my left eye then I said _**Oh great God of Lightning/Lend**_ _ **me**_ _ **aid/**_ _ **Destroy**_ **_my foes with brutal efficiency/ Lightning Magic- Myriad Lightning Blast_** all six Demon's before me got reduced to ash then I snapped my fingers triggering a conductivity effect on them thus allowing me to increase the six target limit of that Spell to 8 victims **not** **bad** another came at me so I grabbed it and slammed it against the floor **myself and the other S Class students have been** **learning** **Chantless Magic from Orion however we've been struggling** **to** **get the** **hang** **of it ah knowing Orion he'll figure out a way around** **it** **the guys resourceful I'll give him that** Orion effortlessly mowed his way through the Demon's making all of us for lack of a better term to describe the situation seem redundant **at this stage I'm amazed he doesn't just graduate early** I saw a larger Demon that resembled a Bull then I said **_Oh binding forces of Heaven and Earth/Aid thee in battle/Purify my enemies/Cleanse the world_** ** _of_** ** _filth and_** ** _defend_** ** _my allies/ Lightning Magic- Heavens Purifying Lightning_** from the sky came a single powerful pure white lightning bolt then a second one came from my hand disintegrating it till nothing but ash was left behind.

Just it disintegrated I saw the other Demon's cower in fear over me **even though I'm capable of using** **Ground Magic, Nature Magic, Light Magic, Acoustic Magic, Eye Magic, Holy Magic, Runes, Sword Magic, Physical Enhancement Magic, Status Buff Magic, Time Magic, Wind Magic, Fire Magic, Destruction Magic, Dark Magic, Water Magic and Illusion Magic I've always** **preferred** **Lightning Magic not only because it's my Primary Affinity but because Lightning fits me so well it's powerful yet incredibly destructive but it's** **also** **quick and** **effective** **the same** **way** **I prefer to handle problems as qucikly and as efficiently as possible so that it doesn't bring unnecessary losses** , the Demon's then retreated because they became even more terfifed of a very psychotic looking Orion who's face was covered in black Demon blood and his once white uniform was a red colour from his own injuries however despite having cuts across his body it didn't disturb him instead it only fueled his anger even more as he panted not out of exhaustion no his breathes were calculated, coordinated and methodical even, Orion wasn't in a state of bloodlust no he was very clearly in control of his actions and his stance was proof of that as he wasn't too open yet he also wasn't tense meaning he was ready for any attack they threw at him even if said attack was from one of the stronger foes here, Orion's eyes darted around the Demon's as he observed how they behaved and took into account ever tiny detail of their existence as if he wanted to etch it into the back of his mind meanwhile the only disturbance he had to deal with was the rampaging Prehistorias **Orion isn't a man nor is he a Monster no he's worse than that he's a predator he's a being of extreme instability and primal** **power** **that** **is contained only** **by** **his tempered mentality were it not for the discipline he gained** **during** **his training with Sir Hinra and Lady Morrigan it doesn't take a Detective to know that Orion would have become a true Monster if the Demon's** **ever** **turned him** **into** **a Demon I know for certain that the only thing it would bring is Arnageddon Orion as a Demon would mean the end of all life not just in our word** **but any others out there as well** Orion turned his head back slightly.

* * *

Just as he turned his head slightly he had the Prehistorias deal with a group near an unguarded area then he said "all of you clear out now, these ones are my kill" his grip on Vibrana tightened enough that you could see his veins bulging just a little bit then Orion told us "GO" **I um** even I was scared as his eyes displayed a carnal rage but his body was still like a gentle wave out at sea then I said to the others "leave it to him" **Orion** I left with Venetas and Boto and Lady Chelsea then Venetas made the snarky remark of "maybe we should leave the Demon slaying to the guy who knows what he's doing" although despite said snark he too was frightened like the rest of us **yeah** Boto told him "a wise choice" Chelsea ran to back up the others up using her Fire Magic to propel herself into the air for a bit however I worried about Orion **in the** **time** **I've been here something has become increasingly obvious to me about Orion that being he doesn't actually have any friends how many times have we tried to hang out with him but he treats it as us wanting to learn his Magic techniques or us needing** **help** **with** **a lesson he maintains a more professional approach to his school life** **but** **it's made him extremely lonely he's friendly enough that he's not rude to others but overall he doesn't actually have anyone he's close to if he's not studying with his in class or doing his training exercises then he just buries himself in one of his projects he doesn't let others into his life even Sir Hinra, Lady Morrigan, Sir Malcom and Melinda are kept at a distance by him** I felt my heart sink a bit.

With that feeling there it got me thinking about myself **all my life people only ever saw me as Prince Jonathan the heir to the throne of** **the** **Kasilian Kingdom they never saw me as just Jonathan don't get me wrong I love my family dearly and I will protect them but in the end all my childhood consistented off** **was** **intense physical, weapons and** **etiquette training, intensive homeschooling and discipline training to make sure I knew what rules to follow and which ones not to break in the** **end** **studying Magic was the only time I got to be** **myself** **and because of it I feel something of a connection with Orion we both got cheated out of childhoods although it's clear he** **had** **it** **way** **worse than I did** **I still feel that link** **to** **him which is why seeing how his bad experiences changed him it breaks my heart** Orion got to fighting the Demon's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Jonathan Del Kasilian  
> Race- Human  
> Age- 16  
> Birthday- 12th Kelias  
> Star Sign- Will be revealed later  
> Mana Colour- Shamrock Green  
> Magic- Lightning (Primary Affinity), Ground Magic, Nature Magic, Light Magic, Acoustic Magic, Eye Magic, Holy Magic, Runes, Sword Magic, Physical Enhancement Magic, Status Buff Magic, Time Magic, Wind Magic, Fire Magic, Destruction Magic, Dark Magic, Water Magic and Illusion Magic (he's trying to learn Healing Magic as well)  
> Handedness- Right  
> Height- 5'10  
> Weight- 180 kg or 396 lbs  
> Hair colour- Oak brown  
> Eye colour- Oak brown  
> Hobbies- Studying Magic, Reading (he seems to prefer detective stories) and Napping  
> Fun facts- His favourite colour is white, he's a skilled martial artist, Orion plans to add a tracking device to him just because of how bad Jonathan's sense of direction is, he has a phobia of Vampires, he tried to absail down the side of the Royal Palace once and ended up hospitalised for a Month, he spends 8 hours of the day doing physical workouts, cats seem to detest him, he's a decent singer and he wishes the Nobles in his home country would stop being so cruel toward Peasants


	10. Demons

**Bold for Thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Item Summoning and other abilities_ **

**Orion's pov**

With the others out of my way I put Vibrana away then I said _**Helmwige**_ with my new weapon drawn I held it ready saying "you bastards should have never come here" a group of them charged at me so I sliced them apart with my sword cutting them and their allies down like lambs to the slaughter with me easily overpowering the lower level Demon's turning them into mince meat as easily as a person breathes all the while I dodged and countered their attacks when I could **I hate them I hate them I hate them** I qucikly got a Throwing Knife then I tossed it hitting a Demon in the head then I started to mow down the rest of them meanwhile the Prehistorias did their thing.

**Meanwhile with Jonathan**

**Jonathan's pov**

Myself and the other S Class students were busy fighting off a large group of Demon's with relative ease **as S Class students all of us had a** **decent** **grip on Magic prior** **to** **joining the Academy** **, it's unfair but in any Magic school S Class students always** **receive** **the superior quality of education** myself and Yarda started fighting off a number of Demon's then I called out "EVERYONE FALL BACK" they got away then I held my hand out saying _**Vhar lak viv/Suleden amatan deditinte qinastien losostien/Jinive dias diarade/Qunista otosintsten lokotofen arcadas neptine/ Dio Minervas**_ black accursed lightning came from my right hand then when I held my hand out it fired at the Demon's destroying their physical bodies and even their Source **in all beings dwells a Source a compendium that contains information on everything they are from their appearance to their personality and it even records** **every** **choice their have made or will** **make** **it's more or less a soul that can** **be** **read like a book the Spell** **I** **just used is an Abnormal Spell called** ** _Dio Minervas_** **it's one of the few Spells capable of destroying a Source making the** **revival** **of these Demon's impossible** countless students both Peasant and Nobles alike marveled at my display of power with many of the female students clearly blushing and having thoughts they shouldn't be having at that age **they're freaking students jezz** **what** **is with people nowadays and besides I'm engaged to the Scary Lady I mean Caroline yeah Caroline she's sweet, loving oh** **who** **am I kidding she's a total freaking sadist and she has an unhealthy obsession with perfecting her Sword Magic damn it man I** **hoped** **I could avoid getting married to a psychopath but nooooooo as a Prince it's** **customary** **for me to get engaged** I just chuckled a little **but despite all her troublesome qualities Caroline is the most loyal woman I've ever met and I wouldn't want another woman at my side the way I have** **her** **at my side,** with that wave dealt with Violetta and a number of other students established a series of Barriers protecting the entrance to the Academy **alright that's the north, east and western side of the Academy secured meanwhile Orion and his Prehistorias are dealing with the south** **side** **better go** **check** **on him** a massive blue explosion of fire erupted from that part of the school with Yarda saying "I think it's clear Orion's got that handled" **at this point I'm amazed he** **even** **bothers being a student the dude could easily** **graduate** **to a** **full-fledged** **Virtue Mage right now nevermind be an Instructor** I remarked "better safe than sorry" myself and the others went to go back him up even if it was just to deal with any additional Demon's he might have missed.

Just as myself and the others arrived though we saw something that terrified us that being Orion burning Demon's alive then he kicked a burning one into others while throwing an oil like substance on them as he cut down the rest, **what the hell is he doing** his eyes briefly met my own showing an icy methodical ferocity to them unlike his primal animalistic hatred he showed earlier when he ordered us all to leave with his gaze inspiring a sense of dread into the students who treated him like trash before with many of them starting to sweat out of fear then Orion bisected the last one saying "done" **he's insane he's actually insane** Orion then dusted off his hands then, ** _Water & Gale Union _**_**Magic-**_ ** _Quick Wash_** Orion cleaned himself up alongside using Magic to repair his clothing then he walked on seeing the Magic Circle Study Group was almost finished **so he's just going to act as though** **nothing** **happened by the Heavnly Mother if Orion ever developed a hate for Humanity as well as Demon kind there would be no stopping him.**

* * *

**Back to Orion's pov**

As soon as I got to the Magic Circle Study Group I asked "is everything ok" they nodded till Jora told me "Sir they're somehow preventing the final Sequence from being broken this is like nothing I've seen before" **I've seen this kind of unorthodox Sequencing before where the** **digits** **outnumber** **the** **words** **but that person** **died** **a really long time ago** I told them "whelp time for Plan A" Jonathan asked "wait what's Plan B" I remarked "try to play it smart" Venetas asked "then is Plan A what I think" I chuckled a bit, _**Orion**_ with my sword in hand I held it in the scabbard by my waist then I gripped the hilt **wait for it now** I unsheathed it slicing through the Cricle which destoyed the Barrier thus retuning us to the Real World **prefect** I resheathed my blade then I looked around **I'm trying to increase my** **cutting** **speed** **with** _ **Orion**_ **to cut things so fast that** **you** **don't see the damage until I sheath the sword man that would be awesome if I could do it** all my fellow Instructors saw us and rushed to our side, when they got to us Instructor Alasta asked "what happened to you all suddenly all the students vanished" he saw the bodies of all the Demons then I explained "to cut a long story short the Demon's used the Spell **_Layer Sepreration Space_** to cut us students off from the Instructors I still don't know why I wasn't affected but the students managed to get the situation under control" **only a few low-level Demon's left eh the Virtue Mage's can** **handle** **that when they** **arrive** I however saw a much more powerful looking individual walk towards us.

As he walked towards us I got a good look at the individual, he's wearing thick black battle armour with intricate wolf patterns engraved onto it meanwhile his shoulder pads look like the upper mouth of a wolf and his helmet is shaped like a wolves head and finally he has a long flowing black cape **who is he** the individual pointed at me saying in a distorted masculine voice "Orion" **huh** the man said "you will dual me" **oh** **ho ho** I chuckled lightly saying "a man with guts and honour I'm liking you already, well then what are your terms" he told me "if I win you and the students shall accompany me to Garda, the higher-ups wish to conscript you and Argaton's students into my countries warforce" **oh hell no** I remarked "and what if we don't want to" he simply said "that is why I'm offering a dual those beasts attempted to take you all by force by stealing my Spatial Magic Sequence, but wouldn't you agree settling things like men is much more appropriate" **he's got me there** he drew a massive Greatsword like weapon which radiated infernal Demonic flames then I said "so right here right now eh, very well" **guess I just** **need** **to** **avoid loosing** Jonathan and the others cleared a space for me and the mysterious Dualist to go at it.

With me and the Dualist in position I said "tell you what, why don't we each give eachother a minute to prepare for battle" he just nodded silently and almost inhumanly **_Status Buff Magic- Greater, Status Buff Magic- Strength Increase X4, Status Buff Magic- Greater Speed Increase X8, Status Buff Magic- Greater Durability X5, Status Buff Magic- Greater Reflexes, Status Buff Magic- Greater Penetration Increase, Status Buff Magic- Greater Penetration Resistance, Status Buff Magic- Fortress Wall, Status Buff Magic- Greater Magic Protection, Status Buff Magic- Greater Senses Increase,_**  
 ** _Status Buff Magic- Greater Elemental Immunity, Status Buff Magic- Iron Skin, Status Buff Magic- Metal Body,_**  
 ** _Status Buff Magic- Greater Weapon Proficiency_** I then said _**Wind Magic- Wind Walk, Light Magic- Light Speed, Water Magic- Water Walk**_ and _**Physical Enhancement Magic- Body Strengthening X3**_ with me now prepared the Dualist just stood there **he's already powerful so he doesn't need Magic meanwhile I do, I can feel** **his** **raw power all the** **way** **over here that's why I went so far with Status Buff Magic it wasn't to overcompensate for anything it was to be prepared this guys unlike anyone** **I've ever** **fought before,** with us both prepared I said **_Vibrana_** I got my sword ready then at a moments notice we shot forward delivering a forward slash to one another at blidning speeds then we started exchanging blow after blow blasting apart the ground as we battled eachother with our swords and Magic doing all the talking.

* * *

**Qucikly** **over to Jonathan's pov**

When Orion started dualing both men went at it like there's no tomorrow with them striking at such enormous speeds and with so much force that they were igniting their air around their swords making it look as though they were on fire **this is Orion when he doesn't** **hold** **back how can** **anyone** **beat him nevermind that does he** **even** **have a weakness** Yarda readjusted his glasses saying "you heard it as well didn't you Jonathan" I nodded saying "yeah he used the Spell **_Light Speed_** " Boto caught on asking "so you mean this whole time Orion's speed hasn't been Magical in nature, he naturally moves at speeds comparable to light" I gave him the thumbs up which scared both student and Instructor alike since they couldn't believe nor did they want to believe that a man who was born a Peasant could be this powerful **all Noble Clans have been selectively** **breeding** **for** **countless** **generations in the form of arranged marriages to ensure they produce the most powerful heir possible to succeed the current Clan head, hell my Family do it and have done for generations albeit mine are more tame** **about** **it than most for many Clans selective** **breeding is** **mandatory and a** **way** **of having bragging rights** **when** **you manage** **to have** **a powerful heir** **produced** **but for** **mine** **we** **just do** **it** **as a tradition** I gulped a little after Orion delivered a devastating horizontal slash **if any Noble Clan got Orion in an arranged marriage with any of their daughters then** **we'd** **all be screwed.**

**Back to Orion's pov**

As me and the Dualist battled he stumbled back a little then he moved his cape which got caught on his shoulder as he said "I'd say that's a good enough warmup wouldn't you" I chuckled then I told him "I knew something didn't feel right about your blade, you were pulling your punches well then" **_Retribution_** I got my other sword out then I held it in my other hand with me now dual wielding so I said "how about we fight for real now huh" the Dualist just chuckled then he shot at me even faster than earlier at which stage I started swinging my swords around to try to stop him here and now **he's strong** **in** **fact he might just be the most powerful foe** **I've** **ever faced** the Dualist disarmed me of **_Retribution_** by slashing it out my hand so in response I threw my fist into his chest landing a hit on him with enough force that he got flung back into a nearby wall which gave me the chance to recover my weapon **he's good but his movement's feel familiar somehow I feel like I know this guy** **from** **somewhere** my attacker got out of the wall.

When he got back up I saw him vanish all of a sudden **oh no ya don't** I quickly blocked his attempt to do a downwards slash on me by using both my swords then I said "so your strong but are you fast enough" **_Lighning Magic- Lightning Speed_** my speed took an even greater increase with me quickly overhwleming the Dualist with sheer speed and I was leaving behind countless amounts of smaller bolts across the floor then I went for a X slash onto his chest **it's over** I however found that this fight is far from over **what** I looked at the area where _**Vibrana**_ struck him **somehow his armour is immune** **to** **Vibrana's** **cutting capabilities that's** **not** **meant to happen there's no mineral in existence that** **can** **negate it's effects and I can't sense any Magical abilities on it** I put both swords away then I said **_Dignity & Gloria _**I started to fire on him to get a better assessment of how his armour functions **if** **I** **can crack the** **secret** **to how it ticks then I've won this match** I watched as my opponent ran in various directions to dodge my bullets while also using his sword to cut through some of them **from what I've seen so far his armours extremely dense** **providing** **a great deal of defence but sadly it leaves his mobility limited combined with his ability to somehow block Vibrana's cutting capabilities he's a walking fortress on his own I'll have to go for another approach with my swords.**

* * *

I quickly put my guns away then I said **_Orion_** I started by going for a jab then I sheathed the sword holding it there **I've been** **working** **on this technique for** ** _Sky Limit_** for a while now, the moment he got close I said **_Sky Limit•_** _ **Lyan**_ the moment he put all his weight into moving forward I slashed his lower body knocking him off balance then I started going for a number of slashed and blunt attacks with the scabbard of _**Orion**_ to overhwlem the Dualist as best I could then when I saw an opening I managed to slash away his sword giving me an opening **now** I held my sword to my side just like earlier then when he stumbled I said _**Sky Limit•Crazy Symphony**_ using my enormous speed which was increased drastically by all the Magic's I've used I slashed him so fast you couldn't even see my arms only the outlines of my arns as I cut away relentlessly to finish this fight **if I loose then eveyone will** **be** **brought to** **Garda and** **assimilated** **into** **the** **Demons warforce this dual it isn't** **about my** **hatred for Demons nor is about me showing off my skills no this dual is about protecting their freedom** I kept on cutting to the point where each strike created an explosion and the aftershock of each strike split apart the ground making fissures appear enough that Jonathan and the other Insectanoids were forced to erect a Barrier in order to defend themselves, the damage was only worsened because of my swords dimension cutting properties **ever since I lost my family I've** **struggled** **to connect with** **others** **but despite that I refuse to sit back and let people suffer under a Demon, I know firsthand how they can change your life which is why I won't let anyone else experience the pain I do** with one final shlash I went for my opponents head seemingly ending the fight here and there.

Just as I ended the fight I swung my blade swiping all the excess blood from the blade leaving a thick crescent shape of blood on the ground then I used some Water Magic to clean my sword up some more at which stage I bowed my head then I sheathed my sword **bowing** **to a fallen foe is a sign of** **respect** **among dualists to show you appreciate** **the** **challenge** saldy though it seems as though I acted prematurely since my opponent still had some fight in him then he said "that's the speed I remember oh man, I thought you had grown soft and reliant on Magic but seems as though that's far from the case Ori-Or" **no no I** **know** **that voice he's dead he can't be here** the Dualists helmet started to crack which exposed his true voice to me then he pulled away the larger chunks of the helmet saying "as expected from you Little Brother" **Zion it's actually Zion** I felt my heart sink and it felt like a part of me died inside all over again seeing my own Brother in this way, Zion's face had changed sightly as he was now more fierce looking than he did in our youth and his once onyx black hair was now a crisp white colour meanwhile his skin had become noticably more pale looking like it was made of marble or a material similar to it **he can't be here** Zion dusted the helmet fragments from his head then he pulled his sword back to his side using Magic meanwhile he moved his cape which was getting caught on his legs **no he can't be alive I buried him myself I buried everyone.**

Zion looked at me then he asked "nothing to say such a shame I was looking forward to our reunion Orion" **_Helmwige_** I got that blade ready as I demanded "hhh how... how the hell are you alive I buried you Zion with the rest of our family" he explained "for years I believed you died Orion, that night the Demons killed our family I went into the woods after I sensed an unusual presence but by the time I got back the farm was ash and cinders with no sign of you I don't know who you buried in my place but all that matters now is that I achieve my agenda" in my anger I shouted "BY WORKING WITH THE DEMONS THE VERY ANIMALS THAT KILLED EVERYONE THAT NIGHT" my hands started shaking from the sheer fury and riptide of other negative emotions that swelled from within me and it was taking everything I have and more to not cry **how can Zion** **be** **alive** he had a small migraine then he said "it seems I'm required elsewhere get stronger Little Brother, I inted to have a rematch someday" he suddenly erupted into blue lightning then before I knew it he was gone **teleportation he teleported** in my rage I roared at the sky like a barbarian over my current situation with the clouds becoming noticably more cloudy and dark.

* * *

**Later that night**

In the aftermath of my dual earlier the students spent the rest of the day getting their injuries tended to and we've all been booked for a visit from a Therapist to make sure we're doing ok **I'll get through it somehow** I was busy sitting on the rooftop with the Spell _**Weather Barrier**_ keeping the rain from getting my uniform wet as I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts **Zion why are you working with the Demon race they murdered** **everyone** **we loved** I let out a deep sigh to show my frustration and annoyance over the situation, **I thought I had** **no** **one left I truly believed I'm alone but now I** **find** **my Brother survived what else don't I know** having enough of this situation I went downstairs to go get myself a drink and a bite to eat **food is the greatest distraction and the quickest** **way** **to a** **man's** **heart** the students were watching me meanwhile I used my Caffine Processor to prepare a cup of coffee, the boys in my class were also watching me then Jonathan came up and said "hey Orion, look man I'm not going to stand here and pretend I know what happened to you those years ago if I did I'd be a complete asshole and not in a funny way but what I will do is tell you that if you ever want to talk about what happened even if you just need to vent your thoughts and frustrations then I'm here for you" I set my mug down.

The moment my mug touched the counter I flat out said "you really want to know what it's like" my eyes became shadowy giving off an intimidating aura then I flat out said "you people couldn't even begin to comprehend the shit I've seen you people wouldn't be able to stomach half of it, the stuff I've seen and done it would make all of you go insane" **these people are soft all of them** Violetta however approached me **huh** , she timidly asked "cccc could everyone look away pp please" Jonathan got everyone to do so **Violetta's the shy girl** **of** **the class all the guys find her freaking adorable and I don't blame them** Violetta is a girl who fitting her name has long violet hair and matching violet eyes, in terms of build she's surprisingly well endowed however like most Mage's she isn't that well trained physically, across her face are a few freckles giving off a pure sense of innocence meanwhile she's wearing the standard female uniform for Argaton Academy **like** **I** **said** **the guys find her adorable in fact Yarda states** **they** **formed the VPF aka** **the** **Violetta Protection Force,** Violetta suddenly hugged me **what** **the** she held on tightly saying "Orion please just aaa accept Prince Jonathan's offer, we all see it your hurting inside and none of us want that anymore" **ah damn it** I slowly patted her head then I turned around saying "I'm off to bed, don't stay up past curfew and don't make a mess and all that stuff other Instructors parrot to you all the time" I headed upstairs.

**Quickly to Jonathan's pov**

Orion marched upstairs **Orion** it felt as though an arrow had been fired into me because of how much it hurt seeing him this way **Orion isn't even trying to deal with his troubles anymore he's so used to living with his pain that I doubt he knows what a normal life feels like anymore** Violetta was saddened then I patted her head saying "it's not your fault Violetta don't worry" **Orion.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Venetas Octavius  
> Race- Human  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 2nd Gofoter  
> Star Sign- Zyzapt  
> Mana Colour- Yellow  
> Magic- Dark Magic (Primary Affinity), Ground Magic, Nature Magic, Holy Magic, Sleep Magic, Water Magic, Replication Magic and Healing Magic  
> Handedness- Left  
> Height- 5'6 or 167 cm  
> Weight- Unknown  
> Hair colour- Charcoal black  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Hobbies- Napping, drawing and tap dancing (I kid you not)  
> Fun facts- His artistic talent is equal to Orion, originally Venetas was going to be the main protagonist but I swapped him with Orion since I believed Orion would fit the tone of the story better, his mind functions in a manner akin to a hypercomputer giving him incredible pattern recognition abilities allowing him to calculate all possible variables and quantum possibilities in any situation (in other words he's super smart), he's got moderate skill at hunting, nobody can figure out where he gets his glasses from, according to Boto Venetas displays low-level precognitive abilities (he doesn't appear to have control over it though), the only reason he gets low marks on exams is because he doesn't put the effort into getting a high mark instead he settles for the bare minimum pass grade and he can't swim.


	11. Museum trip

**Bold for Thoughts and change in pov** _**Italics for Magic use, Item Summoning and other abilities** _

**Orion's pov**

**Two weeks later**

With the Demon invasion of Argaton over the students all moved on with their lives meanwhile the damage done to the school was repaired making the building look as good as new **it's a wonderful piece of architecture** today though it's the highly anticipated museum trip which has the students all buzzed even the ones in higher year groups are all eager to go, the students gathered at the school gates for the carriages then Jonathan asked me "are you going with the Student carriages or Instructor ones" _**Stiletto**_ I summoned my automobile saying "I'll make my own way there, besides it's a beautiful day for a drive" **let's go** the boys inspected my car with Boto and Venetas clearly liking what they saw as I explained "she's a beautiful ain't she" **in the other world I saw I noticed it's a common practice there for men to treat their vehicles kindly and refer to them as women** the engines fired up then I explained "I'll see you there, don't do anything risky, don't make rude ah ya know what forget all that just enjoy yourselves eveyones earned it" that resonated much better with the students the adults not so much **ah well** I just drove off.

**At the** **Kasilian Kingdom National History Museum**

After about an hours drive I pulled up and exited my vehicle then I put it away in the same place as my other gear **a nice long drive always clears my head** the other Students and Instructors arrived then Jonathan remarked "you are Hell on wheels Orion" I chuckled then Boto asked "so is nobody going to mention the fact that he casually owns the only Magitech Automobile in the world" some people briefly looked at as if he's stupid but that ended after they realised he has a point, each of us got divided into groups with me being paired up with Chelsea, Jonathan, Yarda and Violetta **she's** **freaking** **adorable** Chelsea tried to keep a serious expression on her face especially when she saw me **yeah** **I've** **gathered that she's not that fond of me ah well I wasn't born to please everyone else only to please myself** we got led into the museum meanwhile Yarda stuck close to Jonathan **yeah that dude has the world's worst sense of direction** each of us followed the staff member assigned to us although all the museums staff were desperate to make a good impression due to having a Royal with us nevermind said Royal being the heir to the throne **.**

**An hour later**

Each of us saw a vast array of diffrent exhibits **(including** **somethings** **even I** **didn't** **know of)** however the main one that caught some people off guard was a Necromancy Alter, the alter looked fully prepared to perform a sacrifice however they were all clearly prop daggers **good all in place** Jonathan remarked "what could ever possess someone to defy the natural order like this, I understand some people don't want to loose their loved ones but at the same time let the dead sleep" I turned to our resident Royal saying "true but what you have to remember is there's no point in attempting to revive someone who's long since dead" **I'm** **entering what Venetas has taken** **to calling** **Explanation Mode** I explained "reviving the body is easy enough but the one thing no Necromancer has ever cracked is reviving a Source, the very essence of all beings but surprisingly enough it's easier than it looks" my hands clapped together and I spun around while leaning on the railings and I carried on explaining "the Source as you've all covered billions of times if not more is the very essence of all beings a literal manifestation of one's very existence, now ordinarily when a Source is destroyed be by a Spell like Prince Jonathan's _**Dio Minervas**_ or some other Spell or item that's it nope gone see ya no more Source and by extension no more person but not entirely" **you know in terms of Spell Theory** **I** **know** **loads about Death Magic and the art of** **Necromancy** **yet I not only have a small arsenal of Spells for it but it's the one Magic Affinity** **I** **dislike** **using** **the most** **there's** **nothing** **more dishonourable than** **tampering** **with** **the dead** I flat out said to everyone "the key to it is making a Source that's similar to the original" after rummaging about my pocket I pulled out a spare pen I keep alongside summonig a sketch pad with me explaining "a Soruce requires three base components a large supply of Mana to bring it to life, an item that belonged to the person you're attempting to revive preferably one of deep sentimental value that way their memories will be more intact and finally all you need is a little bit of Phenethylamine" question marks appeared over Jonathan's head as I said "it's a chemical found in the brain, here's a quick and fun slightly off topic fact that very same chemical is what causes Zombies to be obsessed with consuming brains with the theory being that they're attempting to regain their sanity and self-control by consuming enough Phenethylamine to make up for the Phenethylamine they've lost" I did a poor Zombie impression for a bit of a joke but I quickly got back on topic.

* * *

With me back on topic Venetas remarked "yeah but assuming you can even find those ingredients you forget that making an appropriate vessel for the new Source is going to be tricky" I told him "for someone attempting it without any prior experience at Death Magic it'll be nightmarish to try but that can be said about a lot of things unless" I did another rummage then after getting out a small sheet of paper I said "Oxygen, 43kg - Carbon, 16kg - Hydrogen, 7kg - Nitrogen, 1.8kg - Calcium, 1kg - Phosphorus, 0.78kg - Potassium, 0.14kg - Sulfur, 0.14kg - Sodium, 0.10kg - Chlorine, 0.095kg and Magnesium, 0.019kg those are belived to be the basic chemicals found in the Human body heck a kid could buy those from the marketplace after saving up his pocket money for a couple of weeks, mind you those are rough estimates there are so many factors that can change those numbers in an individual person" I put the paper away meanwhile Jonathan and the S Class students looked concerned asking "how did you know that" Jonathan said "Orion I get you're all about science and lots of other things but even I have to admit I'm concerned" I simply told him "I found it during my Golemautics research, it came in surprisingly handy" **I once** **tried** **to** **make a Golem which had freewill but unfortunately me and Lady Morrigan had** **to** **destory it as while I** **did** **give it freewill it sadly had the mental capabilities** **of** **a Zombie with Angel grade** **strength** **sorry bucko** I carried on with the museum tour **Sir Hinra and Lady Morrigan took myself, Malcom and Melinda here for a day** **out** **once it** **was** **Melinda's 12th birthday and she wanted to come** **here** a small smile formed on my face from recalling the memory **at the end we went** **to** **the** **cafeteria** **and had ice cream alongside a** **birthday** **cake Lady Morrigan prepared for Melinda I remember drizzling** **strawberry** **sauce over my ice cream and oh my Heavenly Mother it** **felt** **delicious, I'll admit that's** **my** **favourite memory with them it** **felt** **good** **just one day to** **forget** **about everything that's hard in life and have fun** **.**

We neared the end of the museum till I saw one exhibition that annoyed me, this particular exibit was a Demon exhibit **damn** I clenched my fist till Violetta held my freehand saying "we'll go somewhere else Orion" Jonathan and my group agreed with her there and instead we went to the gift shop with me saying to them and the other S Class students "pick something I'll pay for it, my treat shall we say" Jonathan told me "yeah no offence Orion but are you sure that's ok I don't wish to put a sizable dent in your account" _**Economy Magic- Money Money**_ a ton of coins appeared in my hand but I was able to suspend them in midair with Gravity Magic, I told him "yeah I'm pretty sure I can" upon seeing this Magic Venetas told me "oh you have got to teach us that someday" **hehehe** they went ahead and picked something meanwhile I stood by Chelsea's side **why** **do I feel like** **I** **remember** **her** **it's been driving me mad** **she's** **so familiar yet** **I** **barely know her** Chelsea just kept a straight face but I smelt somethingfamiliar on her **even the** **scent** **of her hair is familiar it's honey scented** **I** **knew** **a beautiful woman years ago with honey scented hair but why** **can't** **I** **put a** **name** **to face.**

**Later that day, back at Argaton Academy**

As soon as we got back to the Academy many of us yawned from the long trip **today they learned a lot** **about** **history and Magic meanwhile** **I** **learned that** **even** **with Economy Magic boosting my money supply that these guys are greedy fucks** Jonathan stretched his arms out and yawned then said "last time I got this tired was when I broke that vase and tried to do a runner" **eh** Yarda explained "long story short Prince Jonathan was playing Knight with a wooden sword in the Royal Palace and ended up knocking over a priceless antique vase worth at least 65,0000 Opher and he attempted to run away to avoid getting into trouble" **dang it Jonathan** just then a much older man said "and I don't plan to let him forget that incident" **hold up** I turned around seeing that the man who just spoke is that of King Johann Del Kasilian VI the current King of the Kasilian Kingdom and Jonathan's Father **he's taller than** **I** **thought** King Johann stands about 4 inches above me and is a man with brown hair and blue eyes complete with a full lush beard, clothing wise he's wearing fancy double-breasted jacket with a number of Virtue Mage medals lining both sides although he only has enough to show them not enough that it limits his movements and a pair of black formal boots, over this he has crimson furry cape which falls to his ankles and is held together by a golden chain which has a pin that has the crest of the Kasilian Clan engraved into it, over his hands are a set of white gloves meanwhile his outfit is finished by the crown of the Kingdom which sits upon his head **everyone respects him because he tries to make the lives of Peasants better and to top it off he served for 30 years in the Virtue Mage's before he** **retired** **and ruled, to be honest it's no** **wonder** **people say the stories they do about** **him** **this guys power is almost suffocating** **I** **can sense** **trace** **amounts** **of** **his** **Mana and it's overwhelming everything else this man is waaaay stronger than me** King Johann approached me and Jonathan.

* * *

King Johann loomed over me and Jonathan asking "you must be the infamous Orion I've heard a lot about" I bowed my head and said "I am indeed Your Majesty, might I ask though from who did you hear about" **I'll** **happily taunt Nobles heck it's one of my hobbies but not this guy oooooh no doing that is gonna end up with one thing and it** **won't** **end with me in a** **basket** **it'll** **end** **with me in a casket** he gestured to Jonathan then said "my son speaks quite highly of you in his letters home he talks a lot about your inventions, Magical talents, swordsmanship and much more" **Jonathan** the boy himself got a little embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck with a goofy grin on his face **I had no idea Jonathan liked that about me I thought him and the** **others** **were getting bored of it already** just then King Johann placed his hand upon my shoulder, I felt his firm grip then he said "thank you" he bowed his head once saying "it's good knowing Jonathan has friends outside of the Royal Family, I don't want him to have a lonely life" **why do** **I** **feel so happy yet at** **the** **same time I feel like** **I'm** **about to** **die** sadly this moment got cut short because I felt something coming.

At that moment I called out "LOOK OUT" **_Orion_** I leapt out and sliced an arrow in half with my katana then I adopted a stance that involved me crouching with my legs parted, my left foot was out slightly however my right was inwards meanwhile I held my sword with two hands and had the hilt near my face **this is a sword stance in** **the** **world I saw in my** **vision** **,** **I've** **spent years trying to recreate it as best** **I** **can but it** **wasn't** **until recently that** **I** **managed** **to** **do so** 50 Mid-tier Undead Walkers, Soldiers and Knights approached us **if** **that's** **the best she can do maybe** **I** **overestimated her** I got upright then I said "I thought you could do better Enenri, the legends in the underworld say you're meant to be the greatest Death Mage of all but if this is all you can do then I'm unimpressed" **ok let me explain I do have some connections in the criminal underworld** **which** **I** **use to acquire materials that aren't exactly legal to own but my relationships in** **with** **the dealers are purely business based and even then** **I** **use** **the** **alias Noiro when interacting with them** she appeared from behind a statue saying "you dare insult my skills" I remarked "I just did, sheesh you need to sort your reputation out and get your ears cleaned out" **I** **knew** **she'd** **take the bait** **but** **not this soon** Jonathan got to my side saying "you planned this didn't you" I remarked "to an extent yes, your Father appearing wasn't part of the plan nor was her making a move within the same day planned but alas reality and fantasy never mix" **I** **need to** **prepare** Chelsea looked as if her head could explode as she asked "I'm sorry what" I had a faint chuckle.

I went onto say "it's no secret that Instructor Enenri uses Death Magic heck I can use it but I'm decades from mastering it to be frank I hate the stuff the dead should stay dead but I digress, anyways I also heard that she was attempting illegal Death Magic experimentation and after the Demon attack the other day I did a little digging and what'd ya know the rumours are true" **she fell for it** I then said "so I dropped by the museum a few days early made a couple of changes to the manifesto for the Exhibition and got that Necromancy Alter in place so I could drop that explanation about how Sources are brought back all to see if she'd try that, because her little experiment is to kill all Instructors and Students in Argaton Academy to make them Undead puppets with Magic something normal Undead can't do" King Johann said "so you mean to say you told her how to finish her plans just to foil them, that's devious almost as devious as him" **wait who** I nodded saying "sometimes you have to bend the rules in order to protect the people around you even if it destorys your own honour, without sacrifice there can be no victory" **forgive me Hinra I broke** **my** **own** **honour** **but know this I** **only** **did so because Enenri's plan to kill all of Argaton to make the most powerful Undead Horde** **would have put countless lives at risk what I did wasn't out of rage or hotheadedness or even out of a desire for glory what** **I** **did was** **simply** **because** **there** **was** **no other way** I took a deep breath, I then said "right now I'll put an end to this threat, if my violation of my own honour brings me eternal shame or hate I'll endure the exile and any other punishment it brings" Jonathan however made a few Lightning bolts come from his hands.

* * *

Just as they appeared he blasted an Undead Walker then he said "you aren't doing this alone Orion, I've seen you do enough stuff on your own so just this once let us help" **damn it** he told me "you didn't destory your own honour, a scumbag would destroy what little honour they have for their own selfish goals but a real man is one who's ready to destroy his honour for the betterment of others, Orion it's no secret anymore that you've been through some shit we all know that hell I bet the graduates of the Academy know that and I'm not gonna pretend I know what you've been through or seen if I did I'd be worse than Eneri over there but just know you aren't fighting alone anymore" **Jonathan** he charged a massive amount of lightning in his hand then I said "you could've just said let's fight together ya know" he smirked like the world's slyest conman while telling me "now where is the fun in that" **fair point** just as an Undead Knight appeared Jonathan said _**Oh Heavenly Mother destory my foes/Wipe them**_ _ **from**_ _ **the world/Bring down the primal lightning of creation/ Lightning Magic- Dragon Lightning**_ a thick white bolt of lightning came from his hand reducing the Knight to ash **he cut out the third Verse** ** _Cleanse the world_** **which** **is in-between** ** _Wipe them from the world_** **and** ** _Bring down the primal lightning of creation_** **if he said it all then three** **additional** **albeit** **weaker bolts would have appeared in other words he changed the Spells effects by changing the Chant** **I know exactly where he picked that** **up** **from** I cut another Undead Knights head off saying "so you do pay attention in class after all" he chuckled then snapped his fingers with lightning appearing from them saying "I'll show them what strikes twice" lightning bolts came from his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Chelsea Ershtine   
> Race- Human   
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 2nd Ysgra   
> Star Sign- Arcadus   
> Mana Colour- Orange  
> Magic- Fire Magic (Primary Affinity), Dark Magic, Sword Magic, Death Magic, Healing Magic, Physical Enhancement Magic, Replication Magic, Holy Magic, Light Magic and Artificer Magic (she's nowhere near Orion's level but she does have a the fundamentals of it mastered)  
> Handedness- Ambidextrous   
> Height- 5'7 or 170 cm  
> Weight- Unknown (she'll incinerate anyone who asks)  
> Hair colour- Golden blonde   
> Eye colour- Sky blue  
> Hobbies- Training, Sleeping, Studying and planning how to kill Orion and make it look accidental (at least that's what eveyone thinks she does)  
> Fun Facts- She has a fear of donkeys after she got kicked by one in her youth, despite her seemingly endless rage she holds the nickname of "Argaton's Great Lady" due to her being seen as very ladylike by her peers, she's shot down 26 date offers and 17 marriage proposals since she joined the S Class (from men and women alike), while plenty of men wish to sweep her off her feet none of them have the guts to anger her knowing how she is when angry, Orion keeps leaving fake spiders on her bed to scare her, her and Violetta get on well and while she won't admit it she's bad at drawing.


	12. Necromancer

**Bold for Thoughts and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use, Item Summoning and other abilities_ **

**Orion's pov**

The lightning appeared from Jonathan's eyes dancing and crackling reminding us why it is stronger than any other Elemental type of Affinity **Light Magic is the fastest Magic Affinity in the world meanwhile Dark Magic is strongest Magic in terms of raw power** **however** **Lightning Magic is the perfect** **blend between** **the two and Jonathan has the best mastery over it in the world** he told me "I'm not as experienced as you Orion but don't think I won't try to keep up" I nodded then Enenri's face upon looking at Jonathan became filled with a bright blush, Enenri said "Jonathan accept me and we can live together in eternal undead bliss, I can't produce children anymore thanks to my Spell but we can still have fun together lots and lots of fun" **ummm** I turned to everyone else who's faces were blank then I looked at Enenri who looked like she'd been exposed to an aphrodisiac of some kind given how lustful and crazed she looked at Jonathan then I looked at Jonathan himself who's face right now was the perfect blend of confused, unsettled and horrified **so yeah Enenri is Jonathan's First Cousin annnnd she wants to** **make** **him an Undead sex pet** **I** **have** **a** **lot** **of** **things to say about that and none of them are very flattering so** **here's** **a star instead ☆ stars are cute** **aren't** **they** **.**

Jonathan regained his composure saying "yeah let's just get this sorted out" I nodded then a horde of Undead Knights came for us as Enenri kept producing them. I said "Jonathan catch" **_Vota_** from my hand came a silver broadsword in a dark black scabbard, the swords hilt it decorated with numerous lightning bolt engravings and the guard looks like a lightning bolt meanwhile a small grey orb acts as the pommel, Jonathan caught it then he drew the sword as I said "I'm sure you'll like it" the sword got covered in natural Lightning as he said "oh Hell yes" **let's do this** we charged forward taking down the Knights like the cannon fodder they are as I said "I have a plan to stop Enenri but you'll need to get me at point blank range to her" he nodded saying "gotcha" he swung his sword making a slash of lightning glide through the air **I almost died** **making** **that** **thing since** **I** **had** **to** **actually** **sit on a** **mountain** **on a stormy** **night** **and let a lightning bolt come to me, thanks to a makeshift lightning rod and a containment unit** **I** **made** **with** _ **Word Magic**_ **I managed to imprison it enough to imbuded it into the sword,** I delivered a similar slash attack to Jonathan's however mine cut through dimensions allowing me to cut them fully and with the added bonus of them being unable to block my attack, Jonathan then bisected one of the Knights meanwhile I kicked one and tossed my Katanas scabbard through the Undead then I lunged forward resheathing my sword then I pulled my scabbard out killing it there and then.

Just as it hit the ground Boto, Venetas and Yarda leapt in to fight them off meanwhile Violetta and Anna helped them from a distance as Yarda called out "ORION JONATHAN WE'LL HOLD THEM OFF" I charged ahead after nodding **let's do this** Jonathan then gave me a boost allowing me to land in front of Enenri as I cut off her left arm then I said _**Curse Activation- Erasure**_ her Magic disappeared as did her Undead then when I was certain we're in the clear I said _**Curse Deactivation**_ she hit the floor with me looking at her **she used the Spell** _ **Novanah Arkas**_ **which is Forbidden Spell where the user commits suicide but gets revived** **with** **their original Magical arsenal and Memories intact but with a nearly unlimited** **supply of Mana and Strength** **which** **is why I took away her Magic** **with** **my** **Curse** she collapsed to the ground then with one swing of my blade I managed to get the excess blood off the blade **I'll give it and the** **scabbard** **a more thorough clean layer on** sadly our woes didn't end there as Eneri said faster than we anticipatedin an other worldly tone _**Deaths Incarnation/Drag me back/Lay claim to**_ _ **my**_ _ **enemies souls so**_ _ **I**_ _ **may take their worldly possessions/ Death Magic- Nabak Ova**_ she dispersed into a mass of violet energy then eventually her physical body broke apart **oh no** Jonathan and the others in the S Class got to my side, they saw the situation as I said "she expended her nearly unlimited Mana in exchange for granting a way more powerful form" Venetas readjusted his glasses then said "she has become Death itself a primordial near unbeatable being" **took** **the** **words** **right out** **of** **my mouth** the Undead we destroyed earlier came back in even greater numbers with a few extras in the form of Undead Generals Undead Captains and Undead Cavalry Men **oh fantastic.**

* * *

As soon as they appeared Jonathan remarked "so Enenri is now immortal, likely invulnerable with an infinite supply of Mana and possibly an endless supply of troops meanwhile we have a bunch of students without any formal combat training just yet, an Inventor who has forgotten how to get a goodnight sleep and a toothbrush" he pulled out a light blue toothbrush from his pocket **why does he... actually I'm not even gonna ask** I said "I have a plan, well part of a plan maybe 30% of a plan, ok all I have is the P in plan right now but that's worked out for me out plenty of times before" **as good as planning ahead is sometimes it's better to** **improvise** we fought off a number of other ones meanwhile King Johann fought off 6 of Undead Behemoths with little difficulty **he's a freaking powerhouse** at that moment Yarda asked "sometimes I feel like we're cursed because of how often things like this happen to us" **wait** it felt like a Glow Orb appeared over my head **_(Author's Note- A Glow Orb is Anorga's equivalent of a light bulb)_** I turned to Yarda. 

I flat out said "Yarda Böhmer I could kiss you right now you freaking genius" **I** **have a plan now** Yarda blushed a bit out of embarrassment rather than out of anything else then I said "if I can get close and use my **_Inversion_** Curse that ought to do the job but that ain't all" I held my hand out saying **_Metamorphosis Magic- Body Maker_** a body similar to Enenri's appeared then I said "I'll need you guys to protect this from the Undead" Yarda figured it out then said "you plan to use this body as a vessel for her soul since her old one got broken" I snapped my fingers then suddenly someone started to burn the Undead down to ash and dust **um what** Chelsea came charging through them with flames covering her body **that's her signature Spell** ** _Phoenix Cloak_** **which earned her the title of Phoenix** she was roaring at the top of her voice then she started to lob fireballs like there's no tomorrow shouting "I TRY TO GRAB ONE FRIGGIN NAP AND YOU IMBECILES HAVE TO DISTURB IT, SCREW YOU ROTTEN SHITS I'LL BURN YOU MELT YOU DESTORY YOU" she started growling, roaring and snarling like she's some kind of wild beast fighting for it's life **note** **to** **self** **keep** **the noise** **down** **when** **she's** **napping** all the guys gulped a little **yeah Chelsea when** **she's** **in** **her** **usual state is funny to** **tease** **but angry her is** **worse** **than** **any Demon** I said "well the paths cleared a little I guess" I charged for Enenri while saying **_Lightning Magic- Lightning Speed, Light Magic- Light Speed_** I shot forward even faster with Jonathan having used _**Lightning Speed**_ as well to keep up with me then I launched myself into the air saying ** _Wind Magic- Updraft_** I got into the air towards Enenri who had increased to such a great height she practically became a Titan.

She attempted to swat me then I said "I've got better things to do tonight than die lassie" **_Curse Activation- Inversion_** she started to return to a Spirit, I looked down seeing Anna's eyes glowing **she's** **using** **Eye Magic to force** **her** **soul into the body atta girl** I began to skydive then when I was just a few feet from the ground I quickly used Word Magic ** _Crash mat_** I manged to survive my fall then I said _**Curse Deactivation**_ I got up saying "nice work everyone" I shared a high five with the guys and a quick hug with the girls **(save for Chelsea** **who** **currently has the huggablity of barbed wire)** then Eneri returned to life in her body with the only thing I did for her being throwing my blazer over her body as it was in the nude, I flat out said "I warned you what would happen if you crossed me" a small fire bolt appeared in my hand till I instead incinerated a fly telling her "as logical as getting rid of you would be given the circumstances that would only make you stronger which is why I gave you a much more fitting punishment" she attempted to manipulate her Mana however she barely had any then I told her "that new body of yours, well I may or may not have given it the Mana manipulation of a newborn baby and we all know you loved lording your power over others" the situation finally hit her then a number of Virtue Mages came and arrested her to take her into custody, _**Uralt**_ I gunned down an Undead Walker the others missed saying "that's enough Zombies for one day guys" I put my gun and sword away.

* * *

**Two hours** **later**

In the aftermath of what happened eveyone got any injuries tended to then Jonathan came to me with _**Vota**_ saying "I guess you'll need this back" I held my hand up saying "nah keep it, consider it a gift from me to you" he held it then accepted that **to be honest a Lightning sword** **like** **that** **is** **better** **off in his hands anyway** King Johann approached us then said "Young Orion what you did tonight was nothing short of incredible, you stopped a potential Undead invasion and exposed darkness within the Royal Family" he sighed as I asked "I thought that may have angered you, Your Majesty" he shook his head and told me "no, despite what many including my own relatives like to believe even we have our black sheep no family is inherently perfect" **I** **hear it in his voice this** **isn't** **wisdom** **that was parroted to** **him** **by a tutor no** **this is** **wisdom** **he learned** **from** **experience** Sir Hinra, Lady Morrigan, Melinda and Malcome all appeared then Sir Hinra told me "good job kid" he patted my head meanwhile I said "don't put all the praise on me after all I have one hell of Class" I gestured to the S Class students then I stretched my arms with Boto remarking "I dunno about you guys but I could kill for a bath right now" I nodded and yawned a little saying "I second that" **almost done with the Mana Canon.**

**Over to Hinra's pov**

Orion left looking remarkably cheerful not in the way he usually is which he puts on in an attempt to hide his sadness no this was genuine as if he'd reclaimed a small bit of himself **Orion** I couldn't help but smile **look** **at** **you now if Oryx and Lissan could see you** **I'm** **certain they would be** **proud** **of you** Johann asked me "he's his son isn't he" I nodded saying "he is" **Oryx if only you were here to see Orion** the lot of us got ready to go our own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Yarda Böhmer  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 3rd Lucida  
> Star Sign- Benetil  
> Mana Colour- Indigo  
> Magic- Barriers (Primary Affinity), Ground Magic, Nature Magic, Water Magic, Dark Magic and Curses (he's not on Violetta's level but he's gained a great understanding of them)  
> Handedness- Right  
> Height- 5'1 or 154 cm  
> Weight- 53 kg or 117 lbs  
> Hair colour- Black  
> Eye colour- Light blue  
> Hobbies- Reading, studying, making sure Jonathan doesn't get lost and rock-climbing 
> 
> Fun Facts- He wears contact lenses (according to him removing them and applying them is the hardest thing in the world), he spends a lot of time in the Argaton library studying it, he's surprisingly skilled at parkour, he has a fiancé, after Jonathan tried to set something on fire using Magic and leaves when they were kids Yarda has banned Jonathan from making a fire without supervision, he's earned the nickname of "Princes Babysitter" due to more or less having to babysit Jonathan, thanks to the Royal education he received alongside Jonathan growing up he's very well-educated, he's also received a lot of martial arts training in Boxing and various grapples, throws, kicks and submission locks alongside weapons training in swordsmanship, staff combat, stick combat (his speciality), archery, spear combat, shield combat, horseback combat and throwing weapons


	13. Awards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will end the Argaton arc and next chapter will begin the Holiday arc

**Bold for Thoughts and change in pov** _**Italics for Magic use, Item Summoning and other abilities** _

**Orion's pov**

**The following day**

News of our victory over Eneri spread quickly across the Kingdom with many people already knowing my name despite many never having met me **I dunno who started off the rumours but oh well it's out if my hands now** today though myself and the S Class are receiving awards for handling both the Demon invasion of Argaton and Enenri's attempt to make a powerful Undead Horde. I waited with the boys who like me are wearing formal suits although mines in black whereas they have them in a navy blue sort of colour, Jonathan straightened up his tie saying "the sooner I can get out of this monkey suit the better" **for a Prince** **he's** **awfully casual** Yarda used a breathe mint then I saw Venetas sweep his hair back meanwhile I just looked at them **these guys are nutjobs but** **I** **wouldn't** **want them any other way** a low sigh escaped my lips then I checked the nearby clock **what** **is taking those girls so long it's** **been** **nearly** **an hour it** **shouldn't** **take** **anyone** **that long to get dressed** eventually they did arrive taking even my breath away let alone the other boys breath.

The girls all approached us all looking nothing short of breath taking, Violetta is wearing a violet ballgown with a small tiara and a pair of violet stockings coupled a pair of violet heeled shoes alongside a violet corset which showed how well endowed she is and you could see she's applied a little lip balm if you look close enough at her lips, Chelsea is currently wearing a light blue shoulderless dress which has a small slit to expose her left thigh, she's wearing a pair of knee-high boots and her hair is done up in a twisted bun and she has a thin tiara giving off the image of her looking like a fairytale princess, Anna and Yuri are wearing matching black ballgown dresses similar to Violetta's however the only difference between the two is that Anna is letting her hair fall freely meanwhile Yuri is keeping her hair in it's usual ponytail **wow just wow** I gulped a little **they look really nice** in an attempt to hide the blush on my face I discreetly said **Illusion Magic-** ** _Fake Face_** however Anna said _**Reveal all/Show me the truth/No lying/ Eye Magic- Magic Undo**_ my Illusion fell apart then I could tell the guys were sniggering away with Jonathan remarked "yup pretty women are indeed his weakness" **speak** **for yourself Princy Pie** we got summoned into the Throne Room by a servant so we walked on however Chelsea was trying to keep her usual straight and tough woman face despite her wanting to act like an actual fairytale princess **I don't know a lot about her situation but Argata explained** **she's** **a Princess from a foreign country and** **that** **she for her own reasons has a very** **strong-willed** **personality he would have explained more but** **I** **decided that it's better if she tells me herself same** **for** **my** **other** **students after all it's stuff that's personal to them** **I** **have no** **right to** **know about** **it** **without** **them wanting** **me** **to.**

As soon as we got into the Throne Room a line of Nobles stood at the sidelines muttering away about us making remarks about our strength and how impressive some of us looked **let's get** **the** **medal shake a couple** **hands** **then** **I** **can make the final touches** **to** **my Mana Canon** each of us stood before King Johann who was sitting on his throne with Queen Arabell sitting next to him on her own throne, Queen Arabell is a beautiful looking middle middle aged woman with short golden hair styled into a beehive alongside having oak brown eyes like Jonathan's which coupled with her beauty has caused many people to believe she's a messenger of the Heaven's **according to Jonathan his Mother is waaay more** **powerful** **than him and her husband with Johann believing her DNA is** **the** **reason** **Jonathan is so strong, as to be expected of a Lady Royal from the Glassya Kingdom** King Johann got everyone's attention, he told us "everyone I am happy you could make it on such short notice, today we are gathered to award these brave young heroes who whether they meant to or not saved the Kingdom and quite possibly the world from a great calamity alongside each other them making many other achievements" many focused on me and Jonathan **I mean me and him are pretty** **tall** **in** **our own** **right** **I** **guess** King Johann said "when I speak your name step forth and I shall personally bestow your award onto you" **here goes nothing** each of us waited.

* * *

King Johann then said "will Prince Jonathan Del Kasilian please step forward" Jonathan got up then he got presented a medal which is a golden star with a crimson ribbon linking it, King Johann said to him "this award is for saving the Kingdom alongside your classmates and for making incredible bounds in your growth as a Mage" Jonathan bowed his head then King Johann said "next will Lord Yarda Böhmer please step forward" Yarda did so while Jonathan returned to us, Yarda got given his medal then King Johann said "this award is for saving the Kingdom alongside your one of a kind diligence in your studies" **he's** **not** **wrong** **Yarda is one of the most** **diligent** **students in the school** **even** **more so** **than** **me** Yarda bowed his head saying "your words are too kind Your Majesty" **I** **imagine this is normal to him, Yarda's family have been** **retainers** **to the Kasilian Clan for generations** Yarda stepped down then Boto went up next with him looking uncomfortable in his suit **the** **guys** **a** **gladiator** **at heart.**

**Ten minutes later**

Everyone went through their rewards with me being last **Boto got his for his incredible strength, Venetas got his for his superior intelligence and the resulting pattern recognition ability it gives him, Anna got hers for her skill over Eye Magic, Yuri got hers for** **her** **Alchemy knowledge, Violetta for her knowledge of Curses and Chelsea** **was** **simply** **for saving the Kingdom** **King** **Johann didn't** **exactly** **give** **that** **much** **detail for her wonder why** King Johann said "and now last but far from least will Orion please step forward" I got up, the Nobles made snide remarks of "he has no surname how" "he must be a Peasant" "eww how did one of them get in here" King Johann's icy glare shut them up **this man** **casually** **wrestled** **an Undead Behemoth into** **submission** **with his** **bare hands** **and no form of** **strength** **enhancing Magics I** **wouldn't** **want to mess** **with** **him** he presented me with the medal saying "this award is for saving the Kingdom and for much more" **huh** Jonathan comically gained a set of horns and a tail with an arrowhead on the end alongside his teeth becoming sharper as he chuckled faintly **what the hell did that idjit do** Yarda saw Jonathan's face saying "oh crap" **yeah oh crap** **I** **know** **that** **look and it** **never** **appears** **for anything good** King Johann gestured for me to come to his side then I saw Sir Hinra and Malcome with cheeky smirks upon their faces **those two as well the three of them planned this** **whatever** **it is.**

King Johann held his arm up then said "people of the Kasilian Kingdom young Orion here is no ordinary common man nor is he a simple student he is a truly remarkable Mage" **huh** Jonathan chuckled a bit with him doing the sign language for _Twilight_ , I realised what he meant **he told King Johann about my inventions and Magics oh God damn it man** King Johann explained to the guests "he is man with incredible intelligence, battlefield experience and he is a man with considerable knowledge in the fields of both Science and Magic making him far stronger than most of his peers, I eagerly await to hear of his victories in the future" nome of them bought that then he whispered " _why not give them a little demonstration_ " I got an idea **it's risky** I quickly got made a piece of paper with **_Metamorphosis Magic_** and **_Artificer Magic_** then I did a quick sketch of a cat **everyone** **loves cats right** with it done I said **_Artisan Magic- Picture Life_** my cat drawing came to life then it started to move around with it behaving like an actual housecat then when one of them booed me a beam of light fired from my wrist near him disintegrating his drink glass.

* * *

As soon as it broke I said "meet the **_Watch_** originally I made it with the ability to tell the time but on your wrist buuut me being myself I added a couple things including a communicator, a unit which fires a beam of pure solar energy that's approximately the size of a syringe needle, a vitality monitor and a sonar just for fun" **because sonars are super useful** in a cowardly attack a young Noble attempted to strike me after dashing forward so I sprayed him with a spray can I summoned brining him to his knees then I said "if you wanted a Dual I would have happily accepted after the celebration is over" Jonathan asked "so what do you call that stuff knock out gas, blinding spray or some other fancy name" I remarked "oleoresin capsicum or as the locals call it Pepper Spray, never leave the house without the stuff" **at this point** **I** **just** **use** **that** **to** **deal** **with** **unwanted challenges because** **they're** **that boring to me** I then said "terribly sorry for the interruption and showing off Your Majesty" he just had a knowing smirk on his face **him as well they all** **planned** **this Sir Hinra, King Johann, Malcom and Jonathan all planned to have me in a situation** **where** **I'd** **display** **my** **skills** **why** **I** **don't** **know but this whole situation is way too good to happen** **by** **chance and if** **there's** **one thing** **I've** **learned** **in** **life** **it's that there are no coincidences.**

**A few hours later**

Eventually there was a Ball held in our honour then I yawned lightly saying "do we have to do this" Jonathan told me "yes we do, come on ya friggin introvert" I tried to sneak away however he grabbed me by the collar till a girl called out "JONNY" **huh** he froze in terror begging "Orion teleport me the hell outta here anywhere just not here" Yarda told him "Sire please don't be so" a girl cooed "LITTLE YARD" Yarda froze as well then in a slightly hypocritical way begged "Orion **_Violet Gate_** now I'm begging you please get me AH" before I could cast the Spell the two girls got them, a tall well endowed girl with gorgeous blonde hair and blue eyes grabbed Yarda and smothered him in her breasts meanwhile the girl who got Jonathan smothered him with a hug **um** I opened a Magic Circle then I pulled out a cup of coffee **love the stuff** I had my drink then Jonathan groaned as did Yarda **what** **the heck** I asked "so um yeah this is a thing" Jonathan got free saying "Orion I'd like you to meet Lady Caroline Prevenile of Davos a city within the Dhva Kingdom" he sighed saying "and my fiancé" **oh** **I** **oh** I looked at him then her then I laughed a bit remarking "so trying to escape the Misses tut tut Jonathan" he grumbled something inaudible meanwhile Yarda was still getting smothered by the other womans breasts, my eyes darted back to Jonathan and Caroline, Caroline herself is a beautiful looking woman with emerald green eyes and navy blue hair which is done up in a long ponytail, currently she's wearing a purple ballgown which has a collar around her neck linked to the dress itself and she's wearing a tiara similar to Chelsea's, you can tell she's well trained mainly because of how thin her hips are although compared to Jonathan and me she's fairly short.

Eventually Yarda got a little bit free then said "Orion please meet my fiancé Lady Mona Desilian Marta of Kalas the second largest city in the Kasilian Kingdom" **I've** **been** **there** **before the fish dishes there are** **simply** **divine** I held my hand out and shook both their hands saying "pleased to meet you" the two ladies looked at me then Caroline told me "so you're the infamous Orion I've heard all about from Jonathan" I nodded saying "in the flesh" **ok** **who** **hasn't** **this zap zap dork** **told** **about my existence** Mona remarked "he's not bad looking but he's nowhere near as cute as my Yarda" she held him against her breasts more meanwhile Yarda looked like he wanted to die **poor** **boy** we walked onto the ballroom then I whistled remarking "now that is how you design a ballroom" the Royal Palaces ballroom was easily the grandest room in the world with gold lining the walls and so many other grandiose decorations that were there to make the room more beautiful rather than as a show of wealth and power **give the** **architects** **one thing they know how to make a** **beautiful** **palace I doubt even** **I** **could come close to** **making** **something like this** a number of girls kept trying to get the guys in the S Class to dance with them till a young man said "Sir Orion how about a drink in your honour" he held out a goblet of wine saying "from the finest berries of my families lands consider it a gift to congratulate you're victory" I accepted it **ah minty** I drank it all then I asked "that's some good stuff, if there's more I'd love it man that is good wine the Sar Quamentine really adds a minty after taste" Jonathan got into high alert as did the others in the S Class with almost everyone getting ready to fight.

* * *

I finished the wine then I had another drink **Sar Quamentine is a Sinite posion** **which** **roughly translates to Black Vein in the Human languages due to the fact that it leaves** **the** **veins around the victims mouth black and for** **some** **reason it turns the** **eyes** **yellow anyways the poison can only be** **administered** **as a drink so yeah** I finished that with the Noble asking "how aren't you dead" I licked the excess from around my lips saying "because that's what you want and I'm not going to give it to you" Jonathan asked "no but seriously how the hell aren't you dead that stuff is the most powerful poison on the planet, it kills in seconds" I remarked "I've built up a powerful resistance to all toxins and poisons over the years, part of my survival training involved dousing myself with well just about anything that works as a poison and now I'm right here in other words my body neutralises toxins and poisons faster than you can put them in me" **no idea why Sar Quamentine is minty** **though** I gave him his goblet back and patted his back while walking onto the buffet that was prepared **ooh macarons** I picked one up and had a bite **ah beautiful** at that moment a Maid handed me a drink of water to help with the poison meanwhile the Noble who attempted to poison me got taken away by the guards **hey** **can't** **fault** **him** **for trying even though his plan was dishonourable and he used the** **weapon** **of** **a coward.**

Just as that ordeal happened Chelsea appeared and stood by me, I said "I know you absolutely detest my very existence but please save it for after the party ok the others have had a hard time lately don't ruin this for them" she grabbed my hand and dragged me to a balcony for more privacy, Chelsea upon getting me there said "I need your assistance Instructor" I held my hand out saying "please it's just Orion we aren't at school" she sighed saying "alright Orion, anyways I need your help with creating a new type of Magic Affinity" **hm** she explained "I'm attempting to make a brand new form of Magic I've named _**Phoenix Magic**_ the plan being it will give my the powers of the mythical bird of legend but unfortunately I've hit a dead-end" I nodded then she held summoned an orange Magic Circle albeit an incomplete one **by the Heavenly Mother** **she's** **done a** **half decent** **job with this she** **didn't** **have any help and yet she** **managed** **to** **make a total** **of** **59.03% accuracy for what she wants for someone who** **did that** **by herself while not having a** **powerful** **Affinity for Artificer** **Magic** **that** **is impressive** Chelsea told me "I hate asking for help, in fact I'm tempted to just call off this conversation and do it myself but I" my right hands index finger covered her lips then I shushed her saying "I'll give it a shot, besides it looks like a challenge for me and I love a good challenge" she had a small moment of relief then we rejoined the party.

**Later that evening**

**Jonathan's pov**

After a day of partying and enjoying ourselves each of us had to go to bed **I've chosen** **to** **spend the night here at the Palace** **I** **just miss the place that's all but Orion** **said** **he'll** **pick** **me** **up** **tomorrow** **with** _ **Violet Gate**_ I dropped onto my bed and inhaled deeply after my head made contact with my pillow **hello gorgeous** I couldn't help but enjoy being back in my own bed again **I** **have** **missed this thing** at that moment however Caroline appeared in my room then after she removed and tossed aside her dressing gown she revealed herself to be wearing a set of black lingerie which made my fiancé's heavenly figure very clear to me **crap why is she doing this** she came closer saying "it's been so long Jonny, how about we make tonight memorable" I shuffled back as she crawled up my bed **this is wrong I argh she's fucking gorgeous but** **I** **can't** **do this not like this** she tried to stop me till I held her back, I looked at her then I told her "Caroline, please don't do this not like this" she pouted a bit like I'd just kicked a puppy then I explained "I'm sorry but just can't" she looked ready to cry.

When she got like that she asked "am I not desirable enough for you" **ah** **great** **now** **I've** **made it worse way to go Jonathan** **you're** **about as** **useful** **as oil thrown on a house fire** **when** **women** **are involved** in order to cheer her up I cupped her cheeks, I leaned in a kissed her forehead gently then I told her "Caroline it's got nothing to do with if you're desirable or not, truth be told I want to take you right here right now but I * _sigh_ * I have no way of beating around the bush, Caroline you're the most beautiful woman in the world and I do want you to myself but I want to save that kind of thing for when we're married a first time is something Magical be it a first time in the bedroom or a first kiss and I want to make it extremely Magically for you sweetheart" she was still in tears although these ones were happy tears not sad tears **Caroline** at that moment she hugged me tightly and wasn't letting go **she's** **crazy** **and** **is** **way** **too devoted to her Sword Magic but** **I** **know that** **she's** **a good person at heart** I stroked her hair gently then she looked up at me.

Caroline then told me "I was afraid you wouldn't touch me because you hate me, it's just you're so distant to me and I know I can be tricky to deal with sometimes" she just looked at me then I wiped away her tears, Caroline appreciated the gesture then I told her "someday you'll be the Queen of the Kasilian Kingdom and I shall become it's King, I want you to have a peaceful and blessed life filled with happy memories and lots of laughter that's why I keep you at a distance Caroline, one day I plan to become the man who can truly give you that and until then I wanted to keep you away to avoid disappointing you" **Big Brother Votus is the Vice-captain of the Virute Mages and has served for** **nearly** **11 years now** **that's** **why** **Father** **recommended** **I** **join the Virtue Mages he told me they once helped him** **become** **the King he strove to be and** **I** **hope that** **I** **can do the same** **that's** **why** **I'm** **at Argaton** Caroline snuggled up to me then she said "you already are that man Jonathan, you always have been" she let me kiss her cheek.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

After she got redressed into much more conservative pajamas Caroline said to me "may I sleep here tonight" **I um** I looked at her **as a Prince and as** **her** **betrothed** **I** **should** **say** **no** **buuuut name one time** **I've** **ever done what others say is normal** I shuffled along a little then I told her "I'll warn you Orion and Yarda say I snore loudly" **I'm** **more curious as to why Orion knows what I'm like when asleep does he stalk me in my sleep or something** Caroline hopped in besides me then she rested her head on my chest **Queen Caroline huh** **I** **think it roles off the tounge quite well** Caroline held her arms around me allowing me to relax on her body a little, she then dozzed off into a deep slumber **I** **really do love you Caroline you** **know** **that right.**

**The following morning in class**

**Back to Orion's pov**

Class began with the S Class students being gathered as always, I said "before we begin we've got two new students coming to our class, sorry in advance Yarda and Jonathan" those two got suspicious then Caroline and Mona entered the classroom wearing standard female uniform then I said "they dropped out of their original Magic schools and reapplied here, starting today they'll be our classmates so treat em nice and all that junk" Jonathan begged "Orion please do something about this, I beg of you" I pulled a goofy face with my tounge sticking out then I said "sorry big guy the order came from the top specifically you're Father, it's outta my hands" him and Yarda began cursing my name under their breath meanwhile their respective fiancé's went to sit by them **life at Argaton is** **chaotic** **at best downright horrifying at worst but** **I** **wouldn't** **have** **it any other way** I readjusted my glasses then I told everyone "right Yarda if you'd be kind enough to share your notes with Lady Caroline and Lady Mona so they can catch up with their notes then we can begin the lecture on the Sociological impacts of Magic" we got into it **I** **have one hell of a class.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Violetta Valerica  
> Race- Human  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 23rd Ondola  
> Star Sign- Yola  
> Mana Colour- Violet  
> Magic- Curses (Primary Affinity), Wind Magic, Destruction Magic, Fire Magic, Barriers, Dark Magic and Healing Magic  
> Handedness- Ambidextrous  
> Height- 5'1 or 154 cm  
> Weight- 99 kg or 218 lbs  
> Hair colour- Violet  
> Eye colour- Violet  
> Hobbies- Gardening, eating, napping, travelling and cooking  
> Fun Facts- She's a highly skilled chef, despite being described as well endowed by Orion and others Violetta is quite the glutton, according to Yarda she sneezes like a kitten, she would like to travel the world when she retires, she's received countless marriage proposals from all her admirers (they don't even want to try anything indecent with her it's just because they genuinely like her), despite her sweet and innocent demeanor Chelsea states Violetta is scarier than her when she looses her temper with someone, she's based on Queen Guinevere from Arthurian Legend and her favourite food is donuts (surprisingly enough).


	14. Knights

**Bold for Thoughts and change in pov** _**Italics for Magic use, Item Summoning and other abilities** _

**Orion's pov**

**A** **week later**

Because of the awards we received each of us in the S Class **(save** **for** **the** **new arrivals Caroline and Mona)** have been getting treated with even more respect by our peers and many Nobles have issued countless requests for each of us to join their Clans due to our skills **Jonathan** **seems** **to be the most popular one for that** speaking of who me and him are running for our lives, a gigantic plant Monster chased us across the school fields with him shouting "I THOUGHT YOU SAID RED" I called out "I SAID NOT RED, AYASRONIN MAKES LIVING PLANTS GROW AND DEVELOP ABNORMALLY NOW WE'VE GOT A GIGANTIC CARNIVOROUS WEED CHASING US" our ties blew in the wind meanwhile our hair got blown about in ways that couldn't be described easily, Jonathan turned around saying _**Firey forefather give me strength/Bestow the**_ _ **gift**_ _ **of destruction**_ _ **unto**_ _ **me/Let me reduce the world to cinders/Bring proof of**_ _ **your**_ _ **glory/ Fire Magic- Flame Purgatory**_ he tried to set it on fire however unfortunately for us it didn't effect it but it's skin now had fire covering it but it wasn't burning to ash **oh great** we just ran as fast as we could without stopping.

Eventually we stopped then I said _**Metamorphosis Magic- Body Undo**_ my Magic did it's thing and eventually the plant monster got reduced to the size of a tiny none threatening cactus which gave Yarda the chance to lock it in a cage **phew** Jonathan wiped his brow saying "oh man, I haven't run this fast in well ever fuuuuuck me man how do you do this everyday" he collapsed onto his backside and panted for breath sweating profusely meanwhile I took a moment to calm my nerves **I** **finally** **finished** **my** **Mana Canon yahoo to me now onto the Blastgun** I stretched my arms then I helped Jonathan up while heading back to the main school building, I saw Chelsea who walked on her own while exchanging minor pleasantries with a number of women **she's** **aggressive** **and destructive but** **nobody** **can** **deny** **her** **talents** **as a Mage in less than six days** **she's** **corrected most of the problems with her Phoenix Magic** **we're miles away from fully cracking it but** **she's** **close** **granted** **I've helped a lot** she looked at me then looked away and walked on **I'm** **certain** **I** **know** **her from somewhere.**

**In Class**

Morning Classes began which is why I'm with the others in the S Class, I told them "alright I've got an Announcement from Principal Argata himself, apparently it's time we all picked a Study Group" I set a text book down on my desk then I wrote down the list of each Study Groups available

  1. Magic Circle Study Group 
  2. Magic Beast Physiology Study Group 
  3. Magic Items Study Group 
  4. Physical Magic Study Group 
  5. Forbidden Magic Study Group 
  6. Literature Study Group 
  7. Hexes Study Group 
  8. Magical History Study Group



I set the chalk down then I leaned on my desk while I took a deep breath **no matter which one** **I** **join** **I'm confident that** **I'll** **do well in it but** **I** **can't** **get cocky** Yuri's hand shot up then she said "oooh oooh ooh I got an idea ☆" I gestured for her to speak then she said "why don't we not join any of those ones and form our own Study Group" the other turned in their chair to face her then she said "stories about us aside there's no one who can say we're weak, each of us are powerful in our own fields even Dozy in the corner ☆" Venetas told her "I'm deep in thought it's not napping" **yeah right that's napping and we all know it** Yuri thought we didn't like her idea till Boto said "sounds good to me" he flexed his muscles a bit saying "dunno about you guys but I don't want us to get split apart like a jigsaw" Yarda remarked "I'm with Boto on this one" Violetta spoke up saying "I like that idea" she panicked and hid her face again **daw** everyone else more or less agreed to the idea then I said "that could work" I cupped my lower chin then I said "even though it's part-time I am technically an Instructor so I can put myself forward as the Group Advisor and given how we have more than 10 people on board that means we just make the required number of 10 people to form a new Study Group" everything came together.

* * *

At that moment however Yarda remarked "we're forgetting the whole point of a Study Group, what would we be studying" **crap** that got everyone stumped then Chelsea said "it's like Yuri said, each of us is powerful in our own fields so why not make it a balance of each" she looked around telling us "a group to Master numerous forms of Magic not just one, how does that saying go the more the merrier" **not sure that applies in this situation** **but** **eh this** **is the** **most** **she's** **spoken** **so I'll let her have it seriously Author why sideline her like that** **she's** **the main heroine** I snapped my fingers saying "perfect" I wiped the board clean then I said "now let's see how about the Multi Magic Study Group" everyone shook their head **damn** I asked "the Master Magic Study Group" **usually** **I'm** **great at** **naming** **things** I said "Cool Magic Study Group" about ten minutes passed and we didn't get any closer to a name till Anna said "what about the Mixed Study Group" the others were on board with that **well I'll be** I just smiled then I jotted some ideas for the Group on the board **I can already feel everything coming together.**

**An hour later**

Fortunately our request to form the Mixed Study Group was approved by nearly 70% of the other Instructors much to my Groupmates joy, because of this I brought them to my training spot saying "alright we're all here good" **make sure** **I've** **got it** I opened up a rucksack pulling out a set of training uniforms then I said **_Artificer & Earth Union Magic- Quick Construction_** two hut like buildings appeared as I said "first things first everyone get changed into these, the left pile is for the girls and the right is the guys" Yuri picked hers up as I explained "thanks to my Enchantment Pencil coupled with unique _**Adaption Foam**_ I managed to aquire the uniforms will automatically adjust themselves to match your height and build so you don't need to be picky about which one to get although one set is better suited for girls and the other for guys" **meanwhile I have my own** I snapped my fingers saying the Spell _**Clothing Change**_ I changed into my standard training uniform consisting of black tight-fitting pants with a box frame belt, black shoes and a black sleeveless vest finished by a pair of black fingerless gloves **go me,** I just stood while the others got changed.

The others came out wearing crimson skintight training suits which had zips in the center then I said "now then on with the lesson, I'll be teaching you all a little something I've been working on called _**Remote Magic**_ a Magic technique to manipulate Mana at long distances" **myself** **and the** **others** **agreed that** **this** **Study Group will primarily center around me teaching them how** **to** **visualise Magic the way** **I** **do with all other lessons** **being** **centered around** **each** **of us** **giving** **lectures** **on our own fields so that** **way** **we all learn** **from** **eachother** I then said "here allow me to demonstrate" _**Remote Magic- Flame Spear**_ at a distance of 10 yards away the spear appeared and hit a rock, I gave an explanation " _ **Remote Magic**_ allows me and any other user to not just manipulate Mana at long distances but it also gives you the ability to cast Spells at long distances so in theory you could fire a Spell from any direction rather than just from your side" Jonathan nodded then he said "lemme try this" he held his hand out, I explained to him "now envision the Spell you want to cast and the Mana around you, now envision the Spell being used away from you just make it as far as you can handle, clear your mind and focus" Jonathan then said _**Remote Magic- Bolt**_ a lighting bolt hit the ground 15 yards away from us although it was a little off course and didn't go in a straight line **hey it's his first time** Jonathan realised what he did and was chuffed with himself, I patted him on the back then I said "I missed at least 15 times before I hit my target and I'm still ages away from getting perfect targeting" Jonathan smiled then I remarked _**Targets**_ a bunch of archery targets appeared then I said _**Gravity Magic- Fly**_ the targets flew 5 yards away and landed then I explained "I'd like each of you to aim for one of those targets to try and get at least the basics of _**Remote Magic,**_ just gimme a call if you need anything in the meantime I'll be practicing with you all" they nodded.

* * *

**Two hours later**

The others trained nonstop **(save for those who needed bathroom breaks or** **to** **refuel their Mana)** and worked harder than ever before to try and get the basics of _**Remote Magic**_ and to be quite honest they've done an exceptional job so far **it'll be a longtime** **before** **any** **of them** **truly master it but if they keep up this kind of work ethic then I'm certain** **they'll** **master it in no time same goes for anything else we may** **learn** Jonathan wiped his brow then he said "I feel so freaking tired yet so I dunno satisfied in a way" I remarked "that Your Majesty is called hard work" he stretched his arms then I gestured for everyone to follow me as I said "I'll have to make room for everyone but it should be a doozy" after a short walk we found a cavern with a natural hot spring inside _ **Ground Magic- Wall**_ a small wall split the spring into two halves then I said "the girls can get one side and us guys will get another" the girls went to the right so us guys went left, upon getting into the springs I heard the girls let out relaxed sighs as Yuri said "this is heavenly, so warm" **glad they like it** I explained "I often come here to wash up whenever I go training around this region, there's about three others that combined with the forest makes it great for improving Magic, my Physical condition and hunting skills" **when** **I** **was** **10** **I** **came here and spent nearly 5 months here just** **surviving** **on nothing but** **the** **land** **around** **me I'd hunt my own meals, use water reserves to** **wash** **myself or** **clean** **my clothes and I'd build my own camps from** **whatever** **raw materials I could gather during this time my survival skills and hunting abilities greatly improved alongside my willpower and** **pain** **tolerance** the guys and the girls all loved the feeling of the hot spring especially after the heavy training.

**The following day**

After yesterday's training each of us got back to class only for their to be a racket outside our classroom **wonder what's happening** I gestured for the others to remain seated then I headed outside, the noise as it turns out was actually a massive mob of students who wanted something one called out "WE WANT TO JOIN" **what the** Instructor Alasta barely got through then he explained to me "terribly sorry for the noise Orion, from what myself and Instructor Ogenbaun have gathered nearly every student who isn't a part of a Study Group wants to join the Mixed Study Group" **that means** **nearly** **60% of the** **student** **body wants to join one Group** he explained "apparently they heard the S Class students formed a Study Group then when they heard you're apart of it and took into account your ability to make new Magics and Spells they seem convinced that you'll all be creating and learning brand-new ones, so they wish to join" **well** **that's** **not untrue but** **ah damn it** one of the girls kept pestering me **come on Ori-or** **think** **think** **think** **use** **that big beautiful brain of yours think think** **think** it felt like a Glow Orb appeared over my head, I said to the students "how many of you can comprehend the Spell Theory of the Spatial Magic Spell **_Abyss Tear_** including the Chant, Calculations and the overall concept behind it" they became quiet _**Abyss Tear**_ **is one of the strongest offensive Spells in the world** **however** **it has a highly** **intricate** **Spell Theory associated with it** **making it** **difficult to use even me and Yarda** **can't** **fully use it yet without making a mess but** **we're** **trying** I told them "if you can grasp the Chant, Calculations and overall concept behind the Spell then you can join, consider that the requirement" **that should thin the heard a little.**

With that mess done I went back then Jonathan asked "don't you think that's a little harsh" I remarked "that's the point, but I have faith that they can do it if they try hard enough after all look at us we didn't get to S Class by birthright alone we got here through effort" **that's right each of us** **aren't** **S Class for** **show** **we're** **S Class because** **we** **wanted** **power** **for our own reasons and we got it by fighting** **everyday** **to obtain it us being at** **the** **top of our classes is just a way of** **proving** **that** I sat on my desk till an alert came in via my Student ID **what the** Jonathan and the others got the same alert then I said "apparently we're needed in the School hall" **strange** I got up then snapped my fingers saying **_Spatial Magic- Violet Gate_** I opened the doorway for everyone then we teleported ourselves just outside the door to the hall **what could Argata need** sadly however a group of student Knights and full-fledged Knights appeared with Argata **ah great this is** **gonna** **go as well as** **oil** **thrown on a house fire** I got led in seeing a number of other students from different year groups.

* * *

As soon as we sat down Argata explained to us all "my students I have an announcement, due to the rapid increase in Demon activity and by extension the increasing demand of the Virute Mages, Knights Order and freelance Demon Hunters it has been decided it's time we tried to work together properly, in order to do this myself and Sir Helibran of the Knights Academy have arranged a training course which will encourage cooperation between the Knights and Mages" **yeah** **Knights** **and Mages get along as well as a cat and a dog so this ought to be entertaining** I stretched my arms till Sir Hinra appeared saying "Orion I know your planning on escaping to your room but I've had Melinda padlock it and melt the key to prevent you trying to escape, you're not getting out of this" **ah damn it he saw through me plan** Malcome smirked and remarked "sorry Orion, but he's the boss and the boss says we all have to do this" **traitor** **.**

**Later**

As soon as we arrived at a staging camp about 20 miles away from the Basius Forest, I stood with the S Class **can't** **say** **I** **want to do this but Hinra is the boss** I stretched my arms **apparently** **there's** **been an increase in Demon activity here so we're going to kill them to drive them out** at that moment a bunch of student Knights surrounded me with one thuggish looking one saying "so you're the infamous Orion, the student Mage taught by Sir Hinra well what makes you so special huh" he pushed me then another said "why would he pick a scrawny Matchstick like you huh, he must be stupider than the legends say, what got nothing come on speak up" I remarked "ok first off all yes I am Orion pleased to meet you, second Sir Hinra's reasoning for picking me is his own but maybe it's because he's one of the kindest men out there and third dude I'm at least a foot and a half taller than you so don't calm me scrawny" they didn't take kindly to that so I responded with the only thing that would shut them up that being violence, I grabbed an iron sword than after a few simple swings at my usual speed I took them down.

Each of then hit the floor then I spoke coldly and almost sinisterly saying "let me make one thing clear you can insult me all you want, you can doubt my abilities all you want but never ever disrespect Sir Hinra the way you just did, that man is waaaay stronger and waaaay more mature than any of you disgusting pigs" I tossed the sword onto the floor saying "you won't die I made sure not to hit anywhere too vital but if you try anything like this again next time you will loose your head" **pathetic** I looked at the other Knight students saying "I know each of you see us Magic students as weaklings but let me make something clear the Demons are on the rise and soon they might just become a world threatening force, now is not the time for petty fights like what those individuals attempted to incite either we work together or each of us die" they got the message and went to their own groups.

Malcome, Melinda and Sir Hinra came by then Hinra asked "they didn't hurt you" I remarked "aside from my patience no" **I have nothing against the Knights Order in fact** **I** **think** **it's absolutely remarkable that** **they're** **brave enough to tackle** **world** **ending threats despite having a poor aptitude for Magic in truth** **what** **I** **hate** **is** **meatheads who fail to see the bigger** **picture** **in situations like this the Demon** **threat** **is growing day by day and now more than ever** **we** **need** **everyone** **to** **work** **together** **but** **there's** **so many meatheads in and out of the** **Knights** **Order and Virtue Mages who fail** **to** **see just how important that is** **they'd** **rather sit in their comfort zone like mindless sheep than grow up and accept the reality of a situation** Hinra put his hand on my shoulder saying "all four of us are proud of you Orion, I know Morri is unavailable since she's in the Glassya Kingdom assisting their Viture Mages however I know she'd agree that you have come a long way" I nodded and sighed **thank you for everything Sir Hinra just thank you so much** at that moment everyone was ready to set out, I held my hand out saying **_Dualad_** my motorcycle came then I sat down saying "it'll be much quicker than going by horse and it'll be a lot less noticable than using **_Stiletto_** " a number of women were looking at it with me hearing one say to her friend "I might ask if I can join him on that" **according** **to** **the** **vision** **I** **had that was a** **pretty** **popular date activity taking ones lover out for a drive on a motorcycle** **maybe** **I'll** **do that if** **I** **find that** **special** **someone** I drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Boto Zeinger   
> Race- Human  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 22nd Ysgra  
> Star Sign- Zyzapt  
> Mana Colour- Silver   
> Magic- Physical Enhancement (Primary Affinity), Wind Magic and Destruction Magic (he's learning more types of Magic but it's not as easy as it looks)  
> Handedness- Right  
> Height- 6'1 or 185 cm  
> Weight- Unknown (it's a sensitive subject for him)  
> Hair colour- Bleach blond  
> Eye colour- Light blue   
> Hobbies- Training, studying everything he can about Magic, hanging out with friends and making children laugh  
> Fun Facts- He has 12 brothers (9 of which are his half brothers the rest have the same mother) and 13 sisters (10 of which are his half sisters the rest have the same Mother), he can bench press 900 lbs for 18 consecutive hours, apparently he's great with kids, while he's great with a sword he prefers axes, like many others he loves it when Orion shows a new invention of his, his hair used to be natural blond but he bleached it as a sign of rebellion, he's forged a blood brothers pact with Venetas and he has a fiancé


End file.
